


Götter des Nichts

by medea_ohnefurcht



Series: Götter des Nichts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Best Friends, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gods, High Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I‘m trying to get it right, Kings & Queens, LITERALLY, M/M, Magic-Users, More like unbury your aces, Queer Characters, Rating Might Change, Time Skips, Unbury Your Gays, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, shit will happen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 57,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medea_ohnefurcht/pseuds/medea_ohnefurcht
Summary: „Hab' ich wirklich nichtZwei Herrscher schon aus dieser Höhe stürzen seh'n?Den dritten, der jetzt waltet, seh' ich ihnen nachAlsbald und schmachvoll stürzen.“- Aischylos „Der gefesselte Prometheus“, Vers 950I updated chapter 1 and 2, the rest will follow





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Kommasetzung is a nightmare.

Das wohl Seltsamste, das der Wirtin des Hornlosen Stiers jemals widerfahren war, ereignete sich Ende April des sechsten Jahres unter König Jònar de Hilian. Sie hatte den Querelen der hohen Damen und Herren nie viel Beachtung geschenkt. Natürlich war sie nicht ahnungslos. Immerhin besaß sie die beliebteste Gaststätte nördlich von Deroscha und musste mit ihren Gästen über die neusten Gerüchte aus dem Hofstaat debattieren können. Während der Krönungs- und Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten des jungen Königs hatten sogar einige der Gäste bei ihr gehaust, da das Schloss aus allen Nähten geplatzt war. Dies war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem kalten Neujahrsmorgen an dem der General höchstselbst vor ihren Türen gestanden und ihr dreihundert Goldstücke dafür geboten hatte, in naher Zukunft die gesamte Herberge für drei Nächte zu mieten. Noch müde von den Sonnenwendfeierlichkeiten des Vortages, hatte sie dem Geschäft zugestimmt. Dann hatte der General ihr weitere fünfzig Goldstücke geboten, wenn sie die Angelegenheit mit Diskretion behandelte.  
Also hatte sie das gesamte Frühjahr damit verbracht jedem zu erzählen, dass sie bald wichtige Renovierungsarbeiten durchführen musste. Nein, sie wisse noch nicht wann genau. Ja, die Belegschaft würde für diese Tage nicht zur Arbeit kommen müssen.  
Pünktlich zur Tagundnachtgleiche kam der General zurück und kündigte ihr an, dass der königliche Gast in einem Monat eintreffen würde.  
Sie kamen im Schutz der Nacht, fünf Soldaten und Soldatinnen in zivil, doch sie erkannte sie an ihrer Haltung und geschorenen Haaren. Sie hatten einen jungen Mann in seltsam farbenfroher Kleidung bei sich, den sie in das vorbereitete Zimmer brachten und sich dann beim Wachdienst vor seiner Tür abwechselten. Ein Gefangener also. Umso mehr verwirrte sie die Anweisung des Generals alles dafür zu tun, dass dem Mann an nichts fehlte.  
Sie wusste nicht was sie zu erwarten hatte, als sie ihrem Gast das späte Abendessen brachte, doch ein scheues Nicken seinerseits war es sicherlich nicht gewesen. Er bedankte sich artig bei ihr und als sie eine halbe Stunde später zurückkehrte, hatte er alles aufgegessen und ordentlich zusammengeräumt. Als sie ihm anbot ihm eine Gesellschaft für die Nacht zu schicken, wurde er tiefrot und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ihre Männer und Frauen seien diskret, versicherte sie. Er lehnte weiterhin ab ohne ihr in die Augen sehen zu können und nahm die heiße Milch, die sie ihm gebracht hatte.  
Am nächsten Morgen betrat sie das Zimmer um ihn zu wecken, nur um festzustellen, dass er bereits angekleidet am Fenster saß. Von der Milch des Vorabends fehlten nur wenige Schlucke.  
Das Frühstück aß er wieder kommentarlos auf und bedankte sich bei ihr, bevor er sie um etwas Kohle und Papier bat.  
Sie kamen in aller Frühe und brachten ihn fort. Das Zimmer, das er bewohnt hatte, fand sie aufgeräumt und sauber vor. Das einzige, das seine Anwesenheit hätte beweisen können, war das Bild, das er am Fenster sitzend gezeichnet hatte. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und rahmte es sorgsam hinter Glas um die Kohle nicht zu verwischen. Es zeigte den Marktplatz und die Felsenburg in einer detailverliebten Gänze, die sie nur bewundern konnte.  
Es hing nur zwei Tage in dem Zimmer.  
Es war ihr Stallbursche, der ihr berichtete, was im Schloss vor sich ging und sie kombinierte das seltsame Verhalten des Generals mit der Kleidung und dem Benehmen des Gefangenen und ihr fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Am Tag danach wunderten sich die Nachbarn der Herberge, warum die Wirtin ein Bett, einen Tisch, Stühle und jegliche Stoffe ihres besten Zimmers auf dem kleinen Platz hinter der Herberge verbrennen ließ. Sie fragten sie, mehr aus Sensationssucht als aus Sorge, doch sie behielt Stillschweigen. Letztlich war es nicht das Gold, das verhinderte, dass sie den Königshof lautstark verfluchte, sondern das Wissen, dass niemand mehr in ihrer Herberge nächtigen würde, sollte ans Licht kommen, dass der Königsmörder unter ihrem Dach gehaust hatte.


	2. Theja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Furcht hat zuerst in der Welt Götter geschaffen.  
> \- Publius Papinius Statius

Das geschäftige Treiben im Hospital der Hauptstadt wurde jäh unterbrochen als zwei Frauen den großen Krankensaal betraten. Dies war zunächst nichts ungewöhnliches. Die erste trug die rote Robe der führenden Heilerin und Vorsteherin des Hospitals, die andere ein blaues Gewand, das in mehreren Lagen von ihrer Schulter glitt. Alle Anwesenden erkannten sie als die Oberste Priesterin und jene, die zu stehen vermochten, verneigten sich dementsprechend. Karena Iares entstammte einem alten Rittergeschlecht, welches nach ihrem Tod aussterben würde und nicht einmal mehr eine handbreit Land besaß. Dennoch hatten ihr Beziehungen und ihr eigenes Können den Posten als Oberste Priesterin der Meeresgöttin Serelia besorgt, ein Amt, welches sie nun schon seit über fünfzig Jahren innehatte.

Die Jahre sah man ihr an. Tiefe Runzeln hatten sich in ihr Gesicht gegraben und die Haut hing ihr, ähnlich ihrem Gewand, an den Wangen hinunter. Neben diesen offensichtlichen Zeichen der Zeit hatte eine tiefe Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Sie ging langsamer, vorsichtiger, obwohl sie sich noch immer aufrecht hielt.

Sie kam um für die Kranken zu beten. Mewa neben ihr führte sie von Bett zu Bett und Karena beträufelte die Patienten mit Meerwasser, summte mit knarziger Stimme Gebete und ging dann weiter. Ein alter Mann weinte als sie bei ihm ankam und bedankte sich überschwänglich für ihre Güte und dass er nun sicher wieder gesund werden würde. Gemeinsam riefen sie die Göttin an, dass sie von seiner Seele noch eine Weile abließe und der Platz bei seinen Ahnen noch eine Weile leer bleiben müsse.

Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde bis die beiden den gesamten Saal mit über vierzig Betten abgegangen waren und die Heiler und Heilerinnen ihre Arbeit fortsetzen konnten.

Mewa hielt inne und winkte eine junge Frau heran, die noch in die flachsdarbene Robe der Schülerinnen gekleidet war. Sie wischte sich eilig die Finger an ihrer Schürze ab und versuchte ihr Haar zu glätten, welches seit Stunden Strähne für Strähne aus ihrem Dutt fiel.

Sie verneigte sich tief vor den beiden Frauen.

„Das ist sie, Erhabene, Theja Sorat. Sie steht kurz vor dem Abschluss ihrer Lehre bei uns.“

Mewa legte Theja freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die junge Frau spürte die einzelnen Fingerknochen.

Die Priesterin musterte sie von oben bis unten und Theja wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Nun, Mädchen, ich schulde dir meinen Dank“, sagte Karena.

„Erhabene, ich habe nur getan was jeder…“

Karena hob die Hand, was Theja augenblicklich verstummen ließ.

„Falsche Bescheidenheit wird dich im Leben nicht weiterbringen, Kind. Du hast meinem Diener das Leben gerettet, nicht nur das. Wir waren uns sicher, dass sein Bein nicht mehr zu retten sei, aber durch deinen Einsatz ist er so gut wie neu. Nun, vielen Dank. Er ist ein guter junger Mann, der der Mutter sicherlich noch viel Freude bereiten wird.“

Theja selbst wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie hatte bloß verhindert, dass dem Tempeldiener das Bein amputiert wurde. Eine Tat, für welche sie eine Ohrfeige kassiert hatte und drei Tage lang allein dafür verantwortlich gewesen war den jungen Mann zu pflegen.

„Deinen Mut wirst du in Zukunft brauchen, nun wo die Dämonen wieder frei durch die Straßen laufen.“ Karena schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Der König wird selbst kommen müssen, um uns dazu zu bringen, einen von ihnen zu behandeln!“, sagte Mewa.

„Ich habe nie an Eurer Treue der Mutter gegenüber gezweifelt“, sagte Karena. „Sorgt dafür, dass dem Mädchen die beste Bildung zuteil wird.“

Mewa versichterte ihr genau das zu tun und entließ Theja aus ihrer Gegenwart.

Endlich der Aufmerksamkeit entflohen huschte die junge Frau zu ihrem Lehrmeister zurück.

„Du bist nun also eine Heldin für die Oberste, lass dir das bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen.“ Er hielt ihr Eimer und Lappen hin.

Atris hatte seine Ausbildung erst vor drei Jahren abgeschlossen und war nun damit beauftragt Theja und drei weitere Lehrlinge immer beschäftigt zu wissen. „Flammende Reden werden dich nicht immer retten können“, fügte er hinzu und ließ sie stehen.

Das Waschen der Patienten machte ihr nichts. Seit sie hier war hatte sie schon unzählige nässende Wunden und offene Brüche gereinigt, hatte alte, dicke Männer allein von einer Seite auf die andere hieven müssen. Sie erneuerte ihren Dutt und wusch die schlafende Frau, die mit einer tiefen Bauchwunde im Sterben lag. Niemand konnte mehr etwas für sie tun. Der Todgott, oder das was von ihm übrig war, hatte ihre Seele bereits fest im Griff und würde sie nicht mehr loslassen.

Als sie fertig war und den Wundbrand noch einmal begutachtet hatte, stand Mewa wieder neben ihr.

„Das kann jemand anderes fertig machen!“ Damit streckte sie ihr eine neue Garnitur Roben hin und bedeutete ihr zu folgen, nur um sie kommentarlos nach oben in die Privatzimmer zu winken, ein Stockwerk dessen Betreten Lehrlingen ohne adligen Hintergrund sonst untersagt war. Statt der bräunlichen Wandverkleidung des Untergeschosses, seinen Aufbewahrungskammern, dem Operationsraum und dem großen Krankensaal, waren die Wände hier weiß gestrichen und es stahlen sich einige Sonnenstrahlen durch gläserne Fenster.

„Dort hinten sind die königlichen Krankenzimmer“, sagte Mewa und deutete kurz nach rechts, dann nach links. „Und dort die Räume für alle anderen.“ Sie begann vorweg zu laufen, öffnete eine Tür zu einem offensichtlich leeren Raum. Es roch nach frischer Wäsche und Heu. „Normales Verbandszeug findest du in allen Zimmern, für alles andere musst du die Aufbewahrungskammern aufsuchen.“

Mehr als sich kurz umzusehen, konnte Theja nicht tun, bevor sie wieder hinausgescheucht wurde. „Alle Adligen werden mit Herr oder Herrin angesprochen, außer die Majestäten. Alles Militär mit ihren jeweiligen Dienstgraden. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du in dem Monat bis zu deinem Abschluss alle Insignien lernst. Alles außer tadelloses Benehmen ist indiskutabel. Deine Pflichten hier oben entbinden dich nicht der Pflichten im Krankensaal. Auch wenn ich dich in Zukunft mit zu besonderen Fällen nehmen werde, bleibt Atris dein Lehrmeister, verstanden?“

Alles was Theja tun konnte war, sich an ihre Roben zu klammern und zu nicken. Sie wagte es nicht einmal zu sagen, dass sie alle Insignien kannte und sehr wohl wusste, wie sie adlige Damen und Herren anzusprechen hatte.

„In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns morgen bei Sonnenaufgang.“

Damit scheuchte sie sie die Treppen wieder hinunter.

Als sie Atris erzählte, was gerade geschehen war, bekam er rote Flecken.

„Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn“, schimpfte er, so leise, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte. „Du kannst dich nicht um Adlige kümmern. Du weißt, dass der Königsmörder zurück ist! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!“

Die Idee, den Prinzen zu treffen, machte ihr keine Angst. Wenn sie ins obere Stockwerk durfte, würde sie mehr verdienen und allein der Gedanke sich nicht jede Woche fragen zu müssen, ob sie lieber etwas aß oder sich ihre Miete für das zugige Dachbodenzimmer leisten konnte, ließ es ihr leichter ums Herz werden. „Ich bin vorsichtig“, flüsterte sie.

Dass sie auch heilfroh war, nicht mehr ausschließlich seinem kritischen Blick ausgesetzt zu sein, sagte sie ihm nicht und als sie am Abend mit den anderen Lehrlingen ihre Gewänder wechselten, beglückwünschten die Mädchen sie. Eine der jüngeren seufzte theatralisch und wüschte sich, Theja würde ihr den General vorstellen, als wüsste nicht das gesamte Land, dass General Katreta das Bett des Königs teilte.

Siviana, die einzige, mit der sie so etwas ähnliches wie Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, kicherte lautstark und sie warfen einander vielsagende Blicke zu.

Einzig Ferja, deren hellblondes Haar in einem langen geflochtenen Zopf über ihrer Schulter hing, wurde immer ernster. „Deine neue Position wäre die perfekte Chance schlimmeres zu verhindern und ihr macht alle Witze darüber!“, fauchte sie nach einem besonders kruden Witz Sivianas über den Prinzen.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn verhindern?“

„Der König wird den Dämon morgen freisprechen und ihr wisst alle, was das bedeutet! Bald müssen wir jeden von ihnen aufnehmen! Und was geschieht dann mit dem Rest unserer Patienten, wenn der Saal voller Dämonen ist?“

„Magier“, unterbrach Theja sie. „Du meinst Magier, oder Drostoner.“

„Dämonen!“, wiederholte Ferja. „Dämonen, die den Tod anbeten und sich dann wundern, dass sie krank werden! Heute erst wollte wieder einer Medizin stehlen!“

„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte Theja.

Es war plötzlich sehr still unter den Mädchen geworden. Die meisten starrten zu Boden und studierten die Bodenfliesen.

„Hab ihn rauswerfen lassen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat ihn sein Fieber ja schon umgebracht als er noch in der Gasse lag, verdient hätte er es.“

„Und was soll Theja deiner Meinung nach tun? Den Prinzen vergiften?“, fragte Siviana.

Ferja verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn es sein muss. Das Wohlergehen des ganzen Landes steht auf dem Spiel.“

Theja konnte nichts dazu sagen. Wollte es nicht oder zumindest wollte sie nicht, dass Ferja auf sie losging. Schweigend zog sie sich ihre Hose an, schnappte sich ihren Beutel und verließ das Hospital. Die anderen verließen mit ihr das Gebäude, strömten in unterschiedliche Richtungen, sogar Siviana verabschiedete sich schnell und Theja fiel so lange zurück, bis alle aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und in der Hauptstadt erwachte das nächtliche Leben, während jene, die sich während des Tages bewegten, nach Hause eilten, zu ihren Familien und Freunden oder eben in leere Betten mit einem Tag weniger, den sie zu leben hatten.

Es hatte den halben Tag geregnet und so stand der Matsch in den unbepflasterten Straßen beinahe knöchelhoch.

Theja blieb stehen, murmelte noch einen kurzen Fluch, der die Situation für Außenstehende aussehen lassen sollte, als hätte sie etwas vergessen. Auf dem Absatz machte sie kehrt. Eilte zurück zum Hospital und zog sich ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht.

Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Stadt war das Hospitel ein alleinstehendes breites Gebäude. Es gab nur wenige Orte an denen sich hier jemand verbergen konnte. Sie fand ihn recht schnell. Die schmächtige Gestalt hatte sich in ihren Mantel eingewickelt, sodass sie einen Moment brauchte bis sie ihn erkannte. Sein Kopf war auf die Seite gerollt, aber er atmete.

„Sorres“, flüsterte sie, aber er rührte sich erst, als sie ihn sacht schüttelte. „Was ist mit dir?“

Er gab ein Stöhnen von sich und deutete auf seine Wange. Ohne seinen Protest zu beachten schob sie seinen Kiefer auseinander. Der leichte Schein aus den Häusern in der Nähe reichte nicht aus um genaueres sehen zu können, aber der Geruch reichte aus, um ihr zu verraten, dass es schon beinahe zu spät war. Nachdem er sich die letzten Wochen über seine Zahnschmerzen beschwert hatte, statt um Hilfe zu bitten.

Der Tod saß ihm auf der Schulter und wartete ab, was sie tun würde.

Niemand war hier. Alle Menschen in der Nähe waren hinter Ecken verborgen oder in ihren Häusern. Niemand würde sie bemerken.

„Kannst du dich bewegen?“, fragte sie, aber er sank weiter in sich zusammen. Nach einem weiteren Blick über die Schulter hob sie die Hand, rief ihre Magie und ließ das winzige Magierlicht neben ihrem Kopf schweben.

Ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich. Sie dachte an den armen Jungen, dem sie das Bein hatten amputieren wollen, weil sie nicht verstanden, dass der Wundbrand kein Fluch war, sondern Leben, das anderes auffraß. Sie legte ihre Hand an Sorres Hals, schloss die Augen und spürte so viel auf, wie sie finden konnte. Mit einem Gedanken kroch ihre Magie durch ihre Fingerspitzen, tötete das winzige Leben und ließ alles das Sorres gehörte, bei ihm zurück.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war er wieder halb bewusstlos.

„He!“, fauchte sie, aber mehr als ein Wimmern brachte er nicht zustande.

Sie band sich ihre Tasche um die Brust und kniete sich zu ihm in den Schlamm. Er schien zu begreifen was sie vorhatte und schaffte es zumindest seine Arme über ihre Schultern zu legen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schaffte sie es ihn Huckepack zu nehmen und nach Hause zu tragen.


	3. Von Dämonen - Marr

Für Marres Perian schloss sich ein Gefängnis dem anderen an. Auf das Zimmer des Gasthauses folgte der Weg ins Schloss, begleitet von Soldaten, die sich an ihre Schwerter klammerten. Sie benutzten eine Seitentür, führten ihn an den Ställen vorbei und schließlich in das Hauptgebäude.

Ein sanftes Ziehen breitete sich in Marrs Brust aus, während Erinnerungen schemenhaft an ihm vorbeihuschten. Vor den Stadtmauern hatte der General höchstselbst ihn noch in Empfang genommen. Der Mann mit der ernsten Miene und den buschigen Augenbrauen war ihm bekannt vorgekommen, allerdings hatte Marr seit Jahren nicht versucht sich Gesichter aus seiner Kindheit ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Die meisten, die ihn ansahen, huschten schnell weiter oder blieben, im Gegenteil, stehen und starrten ihn unverhohlen an. Keines von beidem erfüllte ihn mit Freude wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Er hatte versucht sich Jònar vorzustellen, seinen Bruder mit dem ernsten Gesicht, aber alles was ihm einfiel war, dass seine Haut ebenso dunkel war wie die seine. Sie brachten ihn in ein weißes Zimmer mit einem Bett, einer Kommode, einem Tisch und einem Stuhl und einem gewebten Teppich, der sich unter seinen nackten Füßen wie Wolken anfühlte. Das Zimmer war ungefähr fünfmal so groß wie seine Kammer daheim.

Die Ketten klirrten und zwei Diener brachten sie ihm kommentarlos eine Schale voller Äpfel, Brot, Fleisch und Käse. Die Äpfel waren klein und runzlig, aber süß und der Saft lief ihm bald das Kinn herunter und auch das Brot stopfte er in sich hinein. Es schmeckte nach den bitteren Gewürzen, die sie hier einbuken. Die Diener kehrten zurück, doch dieses Mal schienen sie sich vermehrt zu haben. Zu viert, allesamt in einer dunkelroten Uniform mit schwarzen Hosen, trugen sie einen Badezuber hinein, der nach Kamillen und Rosen duftete.

Marr blickte an sich hinunter. Neben den vor Dreck stehenden Klamotten hatte er selbst eine krustige Schicht Dreck angesammelt. Eine Mischung aus dem staubigen Wind der Ebene und seinem generellen Unbehagen Fremden gegenüber sich auszuziehen. Im Gasthaus hatte er es ebenfalls nicht gewagt sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen, aber hier gab es das schwere Schloss, das ihm Zeit genug geben konnte sich wieder etwas überzuwerfen bevor ihn jemand nackt sah. Nach einigen Minuten des Abwägens siegt sein Wunsch sich wieder sauber zu fühlen und er huschte zur Kommode. Darin befanden sich, ordentlich zusammengelegt, einige Hosen und Hemden aus einem kratzigen Stoff, den er nicht zuordnen konnte.

Darja kam ihn am zweiten Tag im Schloss besuchen, so wie sie es versprochen hatte. Das letzte Mal hatten sie sich an der Stadtgrenze gesehen, als sie ihrem Ziel ein ganzes Stück nähergekommen war. Der Königsmörder im Austausch für die bürgerlichen Rechte ihres Volkes.

Sie musterte ihn, bis er es beinahe physisch spüren konnte.

„Sie behandeln dich gut?“, fragte sie. Sie sah menschlicher aus. Statt in bunten Farben zu erstrahlen, war ihr Haar hier einfach schwarz und glatt und ihre Augen wechselten nicht alle paar Minuten die Farbe, so wie auch er die Farbe seiner Fingernägel nicht mehr verändert hatte, seit sie den Wald verlassen hatten.

Er nickte.

„Das Urteil wird gnädig ausfallen“, sagte sie.

„Du meinst, er wird mich nicht für etwas hängen, das ich nicht getan habe?“ Er wollte sie nicht angreifen, schließlich hatte er zugestimmt, sich dem General ergeben, sogar die Worte gesagt, die dieser hatte hören müssen um nicht gegen die wackligen Verträge mit den Drostonern zu verstoßen.

Darja schloss den Mund und verschränkte die Arme. Sie hatte ihm noch nie geglaubt und würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Sie wusste schließlich auch nicht, dass er keine Angst hatte. Er würde hier nicht sterben. Nicht für Darja, nicht für Drostona und sicherlich nicht durch die Hand seines Halbbruders.

„Die Anhörung findet morgen früh statt, also sieh zu, dass du ordentlich Schlaf bekommst“, sagte Darja. Ihr Blick geisterte erneut über ihn als sie im Gehen noch einmal innehielt. Als dann endlich die Tür ins Schloss fiel und jemand draußen schwere Ketten davor anbrachte, hätte er beinahe lachen müssen.

Es war nicht sein altes Zimmer, das hatte er inwzischen herausgefunden. Dafür war der Ausblick zu schön, die Wände zu weiß und das Bett zu groß.

Der Rest des Vormittags verging träge und er wünschte sich, die Kohle und das restliche Papier nicht in der Gaststätte liegen gelassen zu haben. Am Boden der Kommode hatte er einige Bücher entdeckt. Sein Onkel hatte in Drostona darauf bestanden, dass er weiterhin lesen lernte, aber längere Texte bereiteten ihm noch immer Schwierigkeiten.

Er war grade dabei das Gehäuse seines Apfels abzuknabbern, den er in einem Obstkorb gefunden hatte, als es zunächst klopfte, bevor die Ketten wieder polterten. Ein adretter Mann mittleren Alters trat ein. Sie starrten einander kurz an, bevor Marr sich daran erinnerte den Blick zu senken.

„Zessen, mein Name. Seine Majestät schickt mich um Euch der Mode des Hofes gemäß herzurichten“, stellte der Mann sich vor. Seine zackige Verneinung konnte Marr nur mit einem Nicken quittieren.

Der Mann deutete ihm sich auf dem Stuhl niederzulassen und baute seine Utensilien um Marr herum auf.

Verschiedene Gerüche stiegen ihm in die Nase. Obwohl Zessen ihn vorwarnte, zuckte er unfreiwillig zusammen, als der Barbier begann ihm eine Art Sand im Gesicht und am Hals aufzutragen.

„Solltet ihr einmal nach Déros reisen, könnt Ihr Euren Bart gerne wachsen lassen, für cornische Verhältnisse ist er allerdings unpassend“, sagte Zessen. 

Beinahe hätte Marr eingewandt, dass er ohnehin normalerweise keinen Bart trug, weil die Stoppeln nur juckten und aus irgendeinem Grund nur auf der rechten Hälfte seines Gesichts gleichmäßig wuchsen. Aber sie hatten ihm auf der Reise keine Rasierklingen erlaubt, als ob es für jemanden seines Volkes einen Unterschied machen würde, ob sie nun bewaffnet waren oder nicht. Letztlich blieb er stillschweigend sitzen und beobachtete den Mann, wie er seine Arbeit machte und irgendetwas darüber erzählte wie er zum persönlichen Barbier des Königs geworden war.

„Fünfundzwanzig Jahre bin ich Teil der Zunft gewesen und ein neuer König hat mich so nervös gemacht, dass ich den schlimmsten Fehler meines Standes begangen habe.“ Zessen lachte kurz als er die Anekdote beendete und manövrierte Marrs Kopf in den Nacken um besser an seinen Hals zu gelangen. Marrs Finger krallten sich in den Stuhl.

„War der Einzige aus meiner Familie, der in die Zunft eintreten dürfte. Ein Kind für die Zunft, der Rest in die Armee, schreckliche Sache.“ Sein Blick wurde angestrengt als er die Klinge an Marrs Kehle ansetzte. „Zwei meiner Brüder sind im Krieg gestorben.“

Es ging schneller als Marrs Gedanken folgen konnten. Seine Magie, die schon eine Weile unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt hatte, stieß den Mann von sich fort. Marr fand sich am anderen Ende des Raumes wieder. Etwas, das nur sein eigenes Blut sein konnte, kitzelte ihn am Hals als es sich in einem winzigen Rinnsal durch den übrigen Rasierschaum kämpfte.

Der Barbier keuchte und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Oh bei allen Göttern, verzeiht!“, sagte er, nachdem sie einander einige Sekunden angestarrt hatten. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich. „Ich weiß wie das vielleicht aussah, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall, Hoheit!“

 _Hoheit_. Seit sechs Jahren hatte ihn niemand mehr so genannt. Er war keine Hoheit, bloß ein Bastard ohne Erbe oder Ansprüche.

„König Meodror war ein Tyrann und Kriegstreiber und hatte das Schicksal verdient, das ihn ereilt hat. Wenn Ihr mich fragt, sollte man Euch einen Orden verleihen, statt Euch zu bestrafen“, sagte Zessen. „Ihr habt dem gesamten Land einen Dienst erwiesen und es ist eine Schande, dass sie glauben Euch einsperren zu müssen.“ Unter dem dunkelgrauen Haar hatten sich rote Flecken gebildet.

Von den Worten besänftigt legte Marrs Magie sich wieder schlafen, obwohl er selbst noch einige Sekunden brauchte, bis er seine Beine davon überzeugt hatte ihn zum Stuhl zurück zu tragen. Zessen hielt für den Rest der Zeit den Mund und schenkte ihm nur ab und an ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Eine Stunde später hatte er ihm, neben dem Bart, das Haar bis auf die Höhe seiner Ohrläppchen abrasiert und bearbeitete die krausen Locken darüber mit Öl.

„Und schon seht Ihr aus wie einer der hohen Herren“, sagte er und zog einen Spiegel hervor.

Marrs Reflektion schaute ihn unglücklich an. Er hatte seit seiner Ankunft in Drostona vor sechs Jahren nicht mehr so wenige Haare gehabt. Mendes hatte sie ihm abrasieren müssen um alle Kletten und Läuse loszuwerden. Instinktiv tastete er nach der Narbe, die sich von seiner Schläfe beinahe bis zum Hinterkopf zog.

„Sie ist kaum zu sehen“, sagte der Barbier und lächelte vorsichtig. „Und nichts, für das Ihr Euch schämen müsst.“

Marrs Finger geisterten über die nun rasierten Stellen. Sein Onkel war damals nicht so ordentlich gewesen.

Schlafen konnte er in der Nacht nicht. Nun, wo die Erschöpfung der Reise nachgelassen hatte, bemerkte er die Stille, wie warm und stickig es in den Räumen mit ihren geschlossenen Fenstern war. Selbst mit geöffneten Fenstern und dem Brausen des Meeres im Hintergrund fand er keine Ruhe. Irgendwann, als im Osten schon beinahe der Morgen dämmerte, packte er sich die Decke und das härteste Kissen, das er finden konnte und kuschelte sich in den Erker, wo ihn wenige Stunden später ein Diener fand, der ihm das Frühstück brachte.

 

Am nächsten Morgen holten sie ihn ab. Die Ketten hingen schwer an seinen Handgelenken. Die Kommandantin hatte ihm mit versteinerter Miene versichert, dass er sie nicht lange würde tragen müssen.

Er durfte nicht vergessen zu atmen. Ein durch die Nase. Aus durch den Mund. Warten. Von vorn.

Die Soldatin neben ihm warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. Instinktiv duckte er sich weg. Sie blieben vor den großen Flügeltüren stehen und die Erinnerungsfetzen holten ihn wieder ein.

Die Hand seiner Mutter, die ihm so riesig und wunderbar warm erschien.

Sein Bruder mit rotgeweinten Augen.

Blut an seinen Händen.

Atmen.

Synchron öffneten die Wächter die weißen Türen mit den goldenen Verzierungen und der Blick durch den Thronsaal wurde frei.

„…seine königliche Hoheit, Prinz Marken de Hilian“, vernahm er noch den Rest der Ankündigung seiner Person und musste sich anstrengen bei der Nennung seines cornischen Namens nicht zu protestieren. Er war kein Cornai, war es nie gewesen und ein Cornai-Name klang falsch in seinen Ohren.

Die Soldaten setzten sich in Bewegung und er folgte ihnen. Auf halber Strecke fiel ihm auf, dass er die Luft anhielt.

_Ein. Aus. Warten. Von vorn._

Am Rand, noch einige Meter entfernt, stand Darja. Sie nickte ihm mit der besten Impression von Freundlichkeit zu, die sie zustande bringen konnte. Er vermied es zu reagieren, wagte es nicht mehr nach oben zu sehen, dem König in die Augen zu schauen auch wenn er doch zu gern wieder wissen wollte, wie sein Bruder aussah. Links und rechts standen Menschen, die er nicht kannte. Vielleicht, wenn er es nur ganz fest glaube, konnte er so tun als sei er gar nicht hier. Und vielleicht würden sie ihn dann vergessen, ihn einfach wieder gehen lassen, bis alles, was hier von ihm blieb, eine zerkratzte Geburtstafel war. Oder vielleicht der verbogene Schürhaken mit dem König Meodror, Jònars Vater, ihm den Kopf eingeschlagen hatte.

Vorne angekommen, blieben sie stehen. Er ging in die Knie, das war das, was man ihm gesagt hatte. Als Verbrecher hatte man vor seinem Richter in die Knie zu gehen.

Ein Mann trat vor und rollte ein Pergament aus.

„Der hier anwesende Prinz Marken de Hilian wurde für das Verbrechen des Königsmordes im vierten Mond des achtzehnten Jahres der Herrschaft seiner Majestät, König Meodror de Hilian, für schuldig befunden. Das Urteil lautet wie folgt.“

Der Mann machte eine kurze Spannungspause.

„Aufgrund seines damals niedrigen Alters und der Tatsache, dass er für Jahre dem Einfluss des Muttersteines ausgesetzt war, lautet das Urteil: Verbannung für eine Dauer von fünf Jahren.“ Der Mann holte erneut Luft, während Marr die kostbare Hoffnung hegte, doch noch gehen zu dürfen. „Diese sind nun vorüber. Der Prozess ist damit abgeschlossen und Seine Hoheit in all seinen Rechten und Pflichten rehabilitiert.“

Die Soldaten traten von ihm weg und die Kommandantin öffnete die Kette, die sie ihm kaum zehn Minuten zuvor angelegt hatte.

Die Worte tanzten in seinem Kopf herum. Freiheit sollte sich anders anfühlen.

„Ihr dürft Euch erheben“, sagte die Königin.

Atmen. Er blickte auf. Mit leichtem Schritt trat die Frau das Podest hinunter.

„In wenigen Stunden wird das Fest zu Ehren seiner Hoheit beginnen. Bis dahin werden wir uns zurückziehen“, rief sie.

Jònar. Der junge König saß auf dem linken Thron, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und starrte ihn unverhohlen an. Jetzt, wo er in sah, konnte Marr nicht mehr anders als sein Gesicht zu studieren. Sein Kinn war kantiger als Marrs, dafür besaß er eine schmalere Nase. Sein Augen waren dieselben. Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter erschien vor seinem inneren Auge und langsam gelang es ihm, die Einzelteile zusammenzusetzen.

Es kam Bewegung in die Anwesenden um ihn herum. Die Türen wurden geöffnet und innerhalb kurzer Zeit leerte sich der Raum.

Fingerspitzen auf seinem unteren Rücken. Wie vom Blitz getroffen, sprang er beiseite, seine Magie wieder viel zu nah an der Oberfläche, aber er schaute bloß in das überraschte Gesicht der Königin. Sie zog die Hand zurück, mit der sie ihm eben noch bedeuten wollte mitzukommen.

„Dein Neffe wartet bereits darauf dich kennenzulernen.“

Sein Neffe. Die Idee, dass er selbst Onkel war, war für ihn immer meilenweit entfernt gewesen. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder einen Sohn hatte. Jeder wusste es, denn der Skandal, dass der König kurz nach seiner Krönung seine schwangere Mätresse geheiratet hatte, hatte sogar Drostona erreicht. Sie hatten die Empörung im Land nicht nachvollziehen können, denn in ihrem Volk gab es keine Ehe. Ein gemeinsames Kind war das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass Liebende zusammengehörten. Der größere Skandal wäre es gewesen, wenn er sie nicht geheiratet hätte, hatte Mendes gesagt.

Er folgte schweigend, während die Königin ihm von den geplanten Festlichkeiten erzählte und er so tat, als würde er zuhören.

Das einzige, das das Zimmer des Prinzen von dem eines Erwachsenen unterschied, waren die verteilten Spielsachen und der Junge, der ihn aus den großen hellbraunen Augen seiner Mutter anstarrte.

Eine Bewegung, die Marr aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, verriet ihm, dass der König sich auf dem Diwan niedergelassen hatte. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Marrs Rücken.

„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte das Kind plötzlich vor ihm.

„Achtzehn.“

„Bist du schon ein Ritter?“

„Nein“, sagte Marr.

„Aber du hast ein Pferd?“, fragte der Junge

„Nein.“

„Na stimmt, wenn du kein Ritter bist, kannst du kein Pferd haben. Onkel Jusse hat gesagt, er hat Tenne bekommen als er ein Ritter geworden ist. Jeder Ritter hat ein Pferd und viele Schwerter damit er gegen Drachen kämpfen kann.“

„Drachen gibt es nicht.“

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und schnaubte verächtlich. „Die gibt es wohl. Onkel Jusse hat schon einen gesehen. Aber das kann nicht jeder, die sind nämlich unsichtbar und sie helfen den Dämonen.“

„Reador“, mahnte die Königin. „Was habe ich dir zu diesem Wort gesagt?“

Er verkniff das Gesicht. „Onkel Jusse sagt das aber auch! Warum darf ich das nicht sagen?“

„Weil es eine Beleidigung ist. Du weißt doch, dass du später auf sehr viele Menschen aufpassen musst?“, sagte in diesem Moment Jònar.

Mit großen Augen blickte Reador zu seinem Vater. „Weil ich der Prinz bin.“

„Und all diese Menschen haben dich sehr lieb, aber wenn du sie beleidigst, haben sie das vielleicht irgendwann nicht mehr, möchtest du das?“

Reador schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte die Fäuste geballt. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Jònar war mit einem Mal unverkennbar.

„Aber weißt du, wer dich sehr sehr liebt und für immer lieben wird?“ Königin Arina streichelte dem Jungen durchs Haar.

Energisch nickte er. „Du und Vater und auch Onkel Jusse und Großmutter“, zählte er auf.

„Genau, aber weißt du auch wer noch?“

„Ähm…Tenne?“, fragte Reador und kicherte kurz.

„Der bestimmt auch, aber das hier“, begann Arina und deutete auf Marr, der plötzlich wieder erstarrt war. „Das ist dein Onkel Marken. Onkel Jusse ist mein Bruder, aber Marken ist Jònars Bruder.“

„Halbbruder“, rutschte es Marr heraus. Jònar tat währenddessen so, als müsste er den Boden unter seinen Füßen untersuchen.

„Er war lange auf Reisen, wird nun aber bei uns wohnen und weißt du was das Beste ist? Er ist ein Magier!“

Der Junge begann über beide Ohren zu strahlen. „So ein richtiger Magier?“

Marr nickte. Er wollte ihn fragen, ob er wusste, dass sein Name aus einer drostonischen Sage stammte. Reador, Priester von Ochen hatte den Kindstod aus seiner Stadt vertrieben.

Wie so viele Sagen und Legenden, war auch hier der Held frei erfunden, aber die Geschichte trug einen Kern Wahres an sich. Larkes hatte ihm erzählt wie es wirklich gewesen war. Dass Reador in wahrheit eine unbedeutende Magierin gewesen war, deren Namen er vergessen hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie herausgefunden, was dafür sorgte, dass so viele Kinder starben. Larkes hasste alle Geschichten in denen er vorkam und davon gab es nicht wenige. Aber Marr sagte nichts zum Prinzen oder zur Königin. In einer Stadt, die alles fürchtete was nicht den Plänen der Götter entstammte, war es keine gute Idee von seiner Bekanntschaft mit einem Halbwesen zu berichten.

Sie seufzte. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass deine Anwesenheit ihm diese Flausen austreibt. Heute Abend wirst du alle kennenlernen. Sie sind so neugierig, aber das musst du verstehen. Die liebe Darja ist die einzige Magierin, die sie sonst kennen.“

Das bezweifelte er stark. Trotz der Verfolgung und den strengen Gesetze mit denen die Geweihten sein Volk straften, lebten noch immer viele Magier und Magierinnen in den größeren Städten. Selbst in Esetan und Nelgis, in denen Magie nun schon seit 200 Jahren verboten war, war sein Volk noch nicht ausgestorben.

„Unter wem wurde er geweiht?“, hörte er sich selbst fragen.

Kurz war ihm als wäre Arina das Lächeln verrutscht, doch als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er nichts dergleichen. Ob ihr schon einmal eine Fliege beim Lachen in den Mund geflogen war?

Er beschloss sie zu mögen.

„Korpiana“, sagte sie schnell.

Die Göttin des Waldes interessierte sich nicht für die Menschen. Sie als Schutzgöttin eines Kindes auszuwählen war nicht unbedingt etwas, das er erwartet hätte.

Kurz zuckte er zusammen als die Königin vor ihm in die Hände klatschte. „Kleider!“, rief sie. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen! Der Schneider hat dir einige Vorschläge zurechtgelegt.“

 

Tatsächlich verbrachte er den restlichen Tag damit in Kleidungsstücke gesteckt zu werden über die er keine Meinung zu haben hatte, denn es waren vor allem die Königin und ein beleibter älterer Herr mit abstehendem grauem Haar, die über seine Garderobe entschieden. Nach mehreren Stunden Diskussion war Marr so müde geworden, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr über die unangekündigten Berührungen beschweren konnte. Sogar die Übelkeit ließ nach als auch sein Körper irgendwann verstand, dass der Schneider ihm nichts Böses wollte.

Als Königin Arina die Tür hinter sich zu zog, war er mit einem Mal wieder allein. Sein Bett war drohte ihn zu verschlucken. Es war zu weich und zu groß und an drei Seiten offen. Zuhause hatte sein Bett gerade einmal in die Kammer gepasst.

Jetzt wo er hier lag, war er schon nicht mehr müde. Die Stille war so bedrückend, dass seine Umgebung noch unwirklicher erschien. Die schlichten Möbel, der graue Boden und die weißen Wände. Das Einzige, das nicht so recht zum Rest des Zimmers passen wollte war der Strauß aus zartlila Blüten auf dem kleinen Tisch an dem er sein Frühstück zu sich genommen hatte.

In Drostona verzierten sie alles. Jeder Stuhl erzählte eine Geschichte, in die Wände der Hütten hatten sie Köpfe von Göttern geschnitzt. Larkes beschwerte sich des Öfteren über das Gesicht Korpianas in Mendes Schlafzimmer.

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich auf die Seite und starrte auf die Wand des Nachttisches, der etwas über seine Matratze ragte. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er über das lasierte Holz. Magie kitzelte ihn sanft in den Händen und erwärmte sie.

Es waren nur einfache geschwungene Linien. Der Äther des Waldes. Als er fertig war fuhr er sie noch einige Male nach und genoss das raue Holz unter seiner Haut.

 

Es klopfte und er saß senkrecht im Bett. Einige Sekunden konnte er nicht zuordnen wo er war und wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Erneut klopfte es. Aus dem Flur schien warmes Licht durch den Türspalt in das sonst stockdunkle Zimmer.

„Herein“, rief er und fuhr sich durch das noch immer schrecklich kurze Haar. Nichts geschah. Ihm fiel auch sofort der Grund ein. „Herein“, wiederholte er auf der allgemeinen Sprache und die Tür öffnete sich. Der Schatten einer Person fiel in das Zimmer.

„Hoheit, die Königin schickt mich um Euch bei Bedarf beim Ankleiden zu helfen.“

„Nein“, sagte er schnell. „Danke! Ich beeile mich.“

Dunkelheit. Mit einem Seufzen fiel er zurück auf die Matratze. Zwei Minuten blieb er noch liegen, bevor er sich aufraffen konnte aufzustehen. Der Schlaf steckte ihm in jedem Knochen. Vielleicht, dachte er als er sich anzog, hatten ja inzwischen alle vergessen, dass es ein Fest für ihn war und er konnte schnell etwas essen und wieder gehen.

Mit dieser Hoffnung machte er sich auf den Weg in den großen Saal. Er sollte schwer enttäuscht werden.


	4. Von Dämonen - Arina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Königin hat eigene Meinungen zur Rückkehr ihres Schwagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schöne Pfingsten!

Nervosität war ihr nicht fremd, aber mit den Jahren hatte die junge Königin gelernt sich diese nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es reichte, dass Markens Anwesenheit und die Politik einiger Grafen Schweißausbrüche bei ihr auslösten. Dass ihr Schwager offensichtlich weder gerne mit Menschen sprach oder sie gar ansehen wollte, half auch nicht ihr Gemüt zu besänftigen.   
Darja fing sie im Gang ab und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Arina bereits erkennen, was die junge Frau vorhatte.   
„Ich hoffe Ihr seid nicht hier, um mir zu sagen, dass Ihr den Festlichkeiten fernbleibt“, sagte sie.  
Die Drostonerin schenkte ihr ein bedauerndes Lächeln und die geheime Hoffnung, dass der Abend doch noch zumindest ein nettes Gespräch für sie bereithielt, schwand augenblicklich. „Leider doch, Majestät. Meine Anwesenheit würde die Stimmung sicherlich nicht verbessern.“  
Beinahe hätte Arina sich schuldig gefühlt, dass sie sich wünschte, Darja würde das Opfer bringen mit Menschen wie dem Gesandten aus Eldora den Abend zu verbringen.   
Arina und sie hatten einander nach dem Tod König Meodrors kennengelernt. Die erste Geste in Richtung der Drostoner war die Befreiung der im Kerker befindlichen Magier gewesen. Den Papieren zufolge war Darja als Teil einer Handelskarawane aufgegriffen worden. Sie hatte Folter und den Kerker überlebt und es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis Darja Vertrauen zum Kronprinzen und seiner Mätresse gefasst hatte. Sechs Monate nach ihrer Abreise aus der Hauptstadt war Darja zurückgekommen, dieses Mal in Begleitung und mit einem Geschenk Drostonas, wie sie es bezeichnete. Es war ein prächtig geschnitztes Wandbild. Zur Feier von Readors Geburt zeigte es die Waldgöttin Korpiana mit all ihren Kindern. Und weil Jònar nun einmal Jònar war, hatte er es im Thronsaal aufhängen lassen, wo es noch immer hing und dafür sorgte, dass hitzige Diskussionen innerhalb des Rates stattfanden. Als Schlag ins Gesicht hatten es die Priesterinnen bezeichnet und mit den Worten „Schmach“ und „Verhöhnung der Götter“ hatten die Eldorer ihrem Ärger Luft gemacht. Nicht, dass Arina es besonders schön fand. Als sie dies betrunken Darja gestanden hatte, war diese vor Lachen vom Stuhl gefallen.   
„Ich reise morgen früh ab und bringe unserer Ältesten die Verträge“, sagte Darja.   
„Und ich kann Euch nicht umstimmen?“, fragte Arina lächelnd, aber die Magierin schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie ihr versicherte zur Sommersonnenwende in die Hauptstadt zurück zu kommen, um gemeinsam zu feiern.  
„Und um zu trinken“, sagte Arina und entlockte der anderen Frau doch noch ein Lachen.   
„Und natürlich um zu trinken“, bestätigte sie.   
Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einer Umarmung, da niemand in der Nähe war, der Arina für dieses unstandesgemäße Verhalten tadeln konnte.

Die Festlichkeiten begannen erschreckend ereignislos.  
Sie warf Jònar einen Blick zu. Der König starrte auf seinen Wein und stocherte nur ab und an mit der Gabel im Hirschragout.   
Fragen der Gäste musste sie beantworten und verkniff sich gleichzeitig ihren Ehemann unter dem Tisch zu treten. Die Chance, dass es jemandem auffiel war leider zu groß.   
Nachdem eine Stunde nach Beginn des Essens der Stuhl zu ihrer Linken noch immer frei war, schickte sie einen Diener los, um nach dem Prinzen zu sehen.   
Als sich die Tür schließlich öffnete und den jungen Mann in seinem neuen blauen Gewand präsentierte, verstummten auf einen Schlag alle Gespräche um sie herum. Geschirr klapperte unwirklich in die Stille hinein. Marken war wie erstarrt. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er sich mit gesenktem Kopf traute einzutreten. Sie erhob sich, auch um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihm abzulenken. Bei den meisten anwesenden Gesandten und Zunftmeistern gelang es ihr, doch besonders Miriane de Déros, eine Grafentochter in Markens Alter, beobachtete ihn weiterhin mit scharfem Blick.   
„Prinz Marken, es freut mich, dass Ihr da seid“, sagte Arina. Mit den Händen deutete sie auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Bitte setzt Euch.“  
Ohne den Blick vom Boden zu heben eilte Marken zu ihr und ließ sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl fallen. Die Stille hatte sich gelegt und die Gespräche begannen von Neuem. Als sie glaubte es sei sicher, lehnte sie sich zu ihm herüber. „Gut geschlafen?“, fragte sie.  
Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht…“  
„Keine Sorge, die Damen und Herren hier nutzen jede Möglichkeit auf Kosten des Hofes zu trinken, es wird dir niemand böse sein.“  
Marken schnaubte und griff nach den Kartoffeln. Offenbar genügten diese seinen Ansprüchen, denn sie waren das Einzige, das er sich auf den Teller schaufelte.   
Nachdem die Gäste gesättigt waren, gab es im kleinen Saal nebenan Obstkompott und noch mehr Wein, während zwei Musikerinnen in der Nähe des großen Kamins spielten. Marken folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, sodass sie beinahe überrascht war als er sitzen blieb, nachdem Jònar sie zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte.   
Sie tanzten zu den langsamen Tönen und das erste Mal seit Tagen schien ihr Mann wieder beinahe er selbst zu sein. Er drückte ihre Hand. „Danke“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.   
„Du musst dich nicht vor ihm fürchten“, sagte sie.  
Jònar schenkte ihr ein gezwungenes Lächeln. „Und dennoch“, begann er, unterbrach sich jedoch. „Oh nein.“  
Sie fuhr herum. Graf de Déros hatte neben Marken Platz genommen und redete auf ihn ein. Der junge Mann schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Gerade als Arina beschloss dazwischen zu gehen, blickte der Graf auf und grinste das Königspaar an. „Majestät, so sagt Eurem Bruder doch, dass wir uns alle über eine Präsentation seines Könnens freuen würden.“  
Jònar holte tief Luft um dem Grafen zu antworten, kam jedoch nicht dazu.   
„Eure Dreistigkeit kennt wohl keine Grenzen, Graf Déros“, donnerte eine Stimme durch den Raum.   
Beinahe glaubte Arina ihr würde das Herz stehenbleiben. Jònars Hand war in der ihren eiskalt geworden. Sie wussten beide, wer da aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes sprach.   
Ernaq de Ehjandir trat ins Licht, den Stock mit dem er sich stützte so fest umklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß waren. „Wo ist Eure Demut vor den Göttern?“ Seine Stimme zitterte so wie vieles an ihm. Selbst im Rat wagte niemand mehr ihm lautstark zu widersprechen, zu sehr war er von der Krankheit gezeichnet, die viele aus seiner und anderen Grafenfamilien verfolgte. Nun, niemand außer Graf Deros, der ihn bloß spitzbübisch anlächelte und sich in seinem Sitz zurücklehnte.  
„Oh mein Lieber, vor den Göttern zeige ich Demut, nur vor Eurem Aberglauben nicht“, sagte er.  
„Meine Herren“, begann Arina, allerdings hatte Ehjandir nicht die Absicht sie sprechen zu lassen.  
„Seine Art hat das Leiden in meine Familie gebracht. Mein Vater, mein Onkel, so viele meiner Vettern sind gestorben, weil wir es erlauben, dass die Dämonen weiterhin unter uns leben!“  
„Das Leiden ist in Eure Familie getreten, weil Ihr durchgängig Eure Vettern und Basen miteinander verheiratet“, erwiderte Graf Déros. Das Lächeln verrutschte nicht einmal, während der restliche Raum die Luft anhielt.  
„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Meine Schwester, Eure Frau muss schon genug unter Euren barbarischen Sitten leiden!“, sagte Ehjandir. Dass er noch die Kraft für derartige Gefühlsausbrüche hatte, wunderte nicht nur Arina.  
Statt ebenfalls laut zu werden, lehnte sich Graf Déros bloß etwas vor. „Gjesenia hat sich mich ausgesucht, gerade weil sie so weit wie möglich von Euren Sitten leben wollte!“  
Ehjandir war kurz davor auf den Grafen loszugehen, wurde aber von einer Hand auf seiner Brust davon abgehalten.   
„Ernaq, ich bitte Euch tief durchzuatmen, bevor Ihr Euch in Anwesenheit des Königs und der Königin weiterhin blamiert.“ Elissar de Dehins Stimme schien jeden im Raum für einen Moment mit ihrer Samtigkeit zu streicheln. Arina schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er mit einem Nicken quittierte. Elissar war selbst Graf, allerdings nur im Titel. Er hatte weder Land noch Untertanen und wurde im Rat noch weniger wahrgenommen als Arina.   
Ernaq de Ehjandir schnaubte noch einmal kurz, ging dann aber einen Schritt zurück. „Ich sage nur, dass es schon eine Zumutung ist mit einer seiner Art im Hohen Rat zu sitzen, doch die Drostonerin hat immerhin die Zurückhaltung ihre Magie nicht in Gegenwart lebendiger Wesen auszuüben. Er trägt nicht einmal das Eisen!“  
„Ich weiß, was Ihr seid“, sagte Marken.   
Man hätte wohl eine Stecknadel fallen lassen können, deren Aufprall einem Donnerschlag geglichen hätte. Nun war es Arina, die auf jemanden losgehen wollte. Warum musste Marken sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment aussuchen sein Schweigen zu brechen. Beinahe war es ihr, als säße dort anstatt des Prinzen eine gänzlich andere Person. Marken hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, sein Kopf war nicht mehr eingezogen, stattdessen saß dort ein selbstbewusster Mann, der Ehjandir mit einem Blick taxierte, der jedes Raubtier neidisch machen würde. „Ihr seid einer der Dorenrah, ein Totgeweihter. Eure Familie hat so viele meines Volkes ermordet, dass der Tod sich in Eurem Stammbaum festgesetzt hat und Euer Blut vergiftet.“  
Eiskalt fuhr es ihr den Rücken hinunter.  
„Verdammter dämonischer Bastard“, sagte Ehjandir und schoss wieder vorwärts, direkt in Elissars Arme, der ihn zurückdrängte.  
„Genug“, brüllte Jònar neben ihr. Seine Hand hielt noch immer die ihre fest umklammert. „Gesandter Ehjandir, packt Eure Sachen und verlasst den Hof noch am heutigen Abend. Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass ein Mitglied meiner Familie derart beleidigt wird.“  
„Majestät“, protestierte Ehjandir, doch Jònar hatte bereits den Wachen an der Tür zugenickt, die den Gesandten schnell hinausbegleiteten.   
Die Tür fiel zu und die Musik begann wieder zu spielen.   
Graf Déros erhob sich und verneigte sich tief vor dem König. „Ich bitte Euch vielmals um Verzeihung, Majestät, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass meine einfache Bitte Eurem Bruder gegenüber ein derartiges Ausmaß annehmen würde, hätte ich nie gewagt es auch nur anzusprechen.“  
Jònar nickte, doch sie alle wussten, dass Ehjandir dem Grafen schon immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war. Graf Déros verneigte sich erneut und griff nach einem weiteren Glas Wein.  
Arinas Blick irrte zu Marken zurück, oder vielmehr zu dem Sessel auf dem er gesessen hatte. „Hast du gesehen wohin er gegangen ist?“, fragte sie Jònar, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich muss mit ihm sprechen“, sagte er.  
„Ja.“  
„Morgen früh“, sagte er.   
Mit einem letzten Drücken ihrer Hand ließ er sie los und suchte sich selbst das nächste Glas Wein.


	5. Von Dämonen - Marr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: thoughts about self harm

Er rannte so lange durch die Gänge bis seine Lunge brannte. Hier gab es keinen Wald und keine Wiesen durch die seine Beine ihn tragen konnten bis sein Kopf das Denken aufgab, nur Stein und Kloake und das verdammte Meeresrauschen.

_Vorsichtig sein._

_Den Mund halten._

_Nicht die Kontrolle verlieren._

Es waren gerade einmal drei Dinge, die er Mendes versprochen hatte und es hatte nur einen Tag gedauert bis er sie alle gebrochen hatte. Die weißen Wände konnten etwas Farbe vertragen. Er hob den Arm um dagegen zu schlagen.

Nein.

Mendes würde ihm verzeihen, dass er den verdammten Ehjander zurechtgewiesen hatte. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen was er tun sollte, wenn er einem von ihnen begegnete. Dumm. Natürlich war einer hier, ihnen gehörte die größte Grafschaft, sogar Drostona lag in Ehjandir, auch wenn jede und jeder seines Volkes sterben würde, bevor sie das verrieten. Immer wieder kam es zu Überfällen auf ihre Handelsleute oder einfach nur drostonische Reisende. Noch im letzten Sommer hatten sie die Überreste einer Handelsfamilie unweit der Stadt gefunden. Die Ehjander hatten sie bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt; alte Menschen, Kinder, sie machten keinen Unterschied. Während die anderen adligen Familien in den letzten Jahren die aktive Suche nach den Drostonern unterlassen hatten, so jagten die Ehjander sie regelmäßig als Freizeitaktivität. Bewaffnet mit Muttersteinen und Neumondeisen verfolgten sie jeden, der auch nur Kontakt mit Drostonern hatte.

Zur herbstlichen Tagundnachtgleiche war eine größere Gruppe unter Ernaq de Ehjandir um Drostona herum auf der Jagd gewesen, sodass sie tagelang die Schutzzauber der Stadt nicht hatten verlassen können. Drei Tage später hatte Marr sich bereiterklärt als Teil der Verträge sein Urteil am Königshof entgegenzunehmen.

Mendes würde verstehen, dass er sich gegenüber Ehjandir nicht hatte benehmen können. Blutige Hände würde er nicht verstehen, also lehnte Marr sich mitten in dem ihm unbekannten Gang an die Wand und versuchte zu atmen. Er kam nicht dazu. Von irgendwo erklangen Stimmen und er eilte weiter.

Die großen Türen an denen er vorbeikam, kamen ihm vage bekannt vor, also drückt er die Klinke herunter und trat ein.

Staubige Luft und Wände aus gestapelten Büchern und Pergamenten erwarteten ihn. Aber vor allem war der Raum eines: still.

Einatmen.

Ausatmen.

Warten.

Von Vorn.

Es funktionierte. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte sein Verstand zurück und er begann sich umzusehen. Von weiter hinten strahlte eine Lichtquelle durch die Regalreihen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Es war eine Öllampe. Der Tisch auf dem sie stand war voller Papiere und aufgeschlagener Bücher als hätte eine wahnsinnige Person versucht etwas darin zu finden. Die fragliche Person saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Als hätte sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt fuhr sie herum und stand auf.

„Verzeihung“, sagte Marr, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Nichts passiert“, sagte die Person. Sie hatte kurzes rotes Haar und ein rundes Gesicht. Marr hätte nicht einmal sagen können, ob es sich bei ihr um eine Frau oder einen Mann handelte. „Möchtet Ihr Euch setzen?“, sagte sie.

Alles war besser als in die wirkliche Welt zurückzukehren, also setzte er sich zu ihr.

Die Person streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Gess Djer“, sagte sie und Marr verstand.

„Marres Perian“, stellte er sich selbst vor, denn er hatte seine Rolle heute zu genüge gespielt.

Schlagartig weiteten sich Gess Augen. „Marr- _es_? Das ist eine drostonische Endung.“

„Ja.“

Gess stand auf wobei er beide Hände so auf den Tisch schlug, dass die Lampe wackelte.

Einen Augenblick lang war Marr auf alles vorbereitet. Vielleicht war es einfach sein Schicksal den Hof in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Magie brannte unter seiner Haut.

„Bei allen Göttern“, rief Gess. Seine Augen glitzerten leicht wahnsinnig. „Bleibt hier, bitte bleibt genau hier sitzen! Nicht bewegen, bitte!“ Er drängte sich am Tisch vorbei. Einige Blätter flatterten zu Boden. „Ich muss Euch etwas zeigen!“

Er wühlte in einem Stapel dünner Bücher und zog schließlich ein ledergebundenes Notizbuch mit einem triumphalen Laut hervor. Wieder setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und rückte näher an Marr heran. „Was ist das?“, fragte er und legte ihm das Buch vor die Nase.

Ohne sich sicher zu sein, ob er nicht vielleicht in einem anderen Universum gelandet war, öffnete er das Notizbuch. Die Seiten waren voller Symbolzeichnungen und Schriftzeichen.

„Ich weiß was es ist, aber ich weiß nicht _was_ es ist“, wiederholte Gess und betonte das zweite Was eindringlich. „Angeblich sind Djeri und Drostonisch sehr eng miteinander verwandt und ich spreche Djeri perfekt. Ich konnte Djeri bevor ich die allgemeine Sprache oder gar Cornai konnte und hier hat jemand versucht Drostonisch zu schreiben und ich müsste es verstehen, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Einzelne Worte, ja, aber es hilft mir nicht weiter, es sieht aus wie Djeri und ich muss es doch verstehen und…“

„Drostonisch wird nicht geschrieben“, sagte Marr knapp und fuhr über die Seiten. Die Geschichte wurde mit jedem Symbol erzählt. Das Brennen unter seiner Haut hatte sich in ein Kitzeln verwandelt, dem er nachgab.

Linien begannen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch zu schweben. Sie wirbelten hin und her, formten Bilder und Szenen. Gess war wie gebannt und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Marr deutete auf die Schrift unter einem der Symbole, das ihm gleich bekannt vorgekommen war. „Larken, der Kindstod.“

Die magischen Linien verschwanden und der Schreiber setzte wieder eine ernstere Miene auf.

„Der Narbige? Also der Halbgott?“, sagte Gess. „Aber sein Name ist Larkes, also warum…bei allen räudigen Hunden Ochens“, brüllte er und schlug erneut auf den Tisch. „Jemand hat versucht drostonische Lautschrift zu schreiben, aber die Wörter in Cornai verwandelt, natürlich! Ich müsste also bei jedem Wort wissen was die drostonische Entsprechung wäre. So wie Ihr im Drostonischen Marres genannt werdet, wäret Ihr aber hier geboren worden, hätte man Euch unter Marken geweiht, da das doppelte R—“ Er stoppte und starrte ihn an. „Oh bei allen Göttern, Ihr seid der Prinz.“

Atmen.

Zu lügen machte keinen Sinn. Seufzend nickte er. Hatte er sich noch wenige Minuten zuvor Stille gewünscht, kroch diese nun seine Glieder entlang und legte sich ihm auf die Brust als wollte sie ihn ersticken.

„Solltet Ihr nicht bei Eurem Fest sein?“, fragte Gess ohne von dem Notizbuch aufzusehen.

Als Marr den Stuhl vom Tisch rückte um aufzustehen, blieb er sitzen.


	6. Von Dämonen - Jònar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Mentions of child abuse by a parental figure

Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass Arina und er wieder in einem Bett geschlafen hatten. Seit er denken konnte war er in sie verliebt gewesen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie es sich hatten eingestehen können, dass ihre Jugendliebe nicht für die Ewigkeit gedacht war. Sie hatten sehr oft streiten müssen bis ihnen schließlich bewusst geworden war, dass sie einander nicht dafür hassen mussten. Sie war seine beste Freundin und er brauchte sie. Sie hatte ihm Reador geschenkt und ihr Leben für ihn aufgegeben und wenn er noch einmal achtzehn wäre, würde er alles anders machen.  
„Guten Morgen“, murmelte sie und legte ihm, ob bewusst oder unbewusst, den Arm auf nackten Bauch. Ihr Blick glitt aus dem Fenster. Der Blick gen Westen war noch gräulich und dunkel.  
„Ich sollte gehen, bevor deine Diener wieder Gerüchte verbreiten“, sagte sie und blieb dennoch liegen.  
„Entschuldige bitte, aber meine Diener sind diskret“, protestierte er. „Und wenn du von letzter Nacht schwanger bist, dann wäre es doch sicherlich zu unserem Vorteil.“  
Das ganze Bett wackelte von ihrem Lachen.  
Er ließ den Kopf zu Seite fallen und beobachtete sie kurz. Manchmal vergaß er wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte mit seiner besten Freundin verheiratet zu sein.  
„Ich kann die Anhörungen heute übernehmen“, sagte Arina, nachdem sie sich gestreckt hatte. „Dann kannst du mit deinem Bruder reden.“  
Richtig. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Was, wenn Marken doch nur hier war um Rache zu nehmen? Was, wenn er die Wahrheit kannte? Tausende Szenarien wie Marken sich rächen würde, schossen ihm durch den Kopf, aber auch jegliche Zukunftsszenarien. Reador war noch nicht alt genug um zu regieren und Arina hatte ohne ihn keinen Anspruch auf den Thron. Würde Marken die Macht übernehmen? Würde ihm überhaupt jemand gehorchen? Jònar konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Also würde Elissar de Dehin den Thron besteigen, aber was würde er Reador antun? Würde er ihn als Marionette aufwachsen lassen, so wie Jònars Vater es mit Elissar getan hatte? Würde er ihn nach Hilian schicken, in die Grafschaft, die seit der Thronbesteigung seiner Sippe vor einem Jahrhundert verlassen war? Er würde Reador nicht umbringen, oder? Nicht einmal Elissar konnte ihn so sehr hassen.  
Manchmal fragte er sich wie er es in sechs Jahren auf dem Thron geschafft hatte sich so viele Feinde zu machen und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.  
Ein leichter Schlag auf seinen Oberarm brachte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Arina musterte ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Alles wird gut“, sagte sie betont langsam.  
Er lächelte sie kurz an. Noch ein letztes Mal drückte sie seine Hand und verschwand dann durch das winzige Treppenhaus in ihr eigenes Zimmer unter dem seinen.  
Er stand auf, erleichterte sich und wusch sich das Gesicht.  
Sein Leibdiener klopfte kurz darauf. Der junge Mann war noch neu und äußerst vorsichtig gegenüber dem König, was dieser an manchen Tagen als belastend empfand. Heute war er froh über das stoische Arbeiten des Jungen. Das Frühstück, das er ihm brachte war reichlich und der König schlang es schnell herunter während ihm die Kleider zurechtgelegt wurden.  
Zessen war der Nächste, der eintrat und ihn rasierte. Normalerweise redete der Barbier ununterbrochen, doch an diesem Morgen war es anders.  
„Ist mit meinem Bruder gestern etwas vorgefallen?“, fragte Jònar.  
Kurz hielt der Mann inne und stieß schließlich ein langes Seufzen aus. „Er hat es Euch erzählt, Majestät.“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
„Nein, aber nun bin ich neugierig“, sagte er.  
„Nun, Majestät, ich habe ihn erschreckt. Ich schwöre, dass es nicht in böser Absicht geschehen ist, aber er ist so schnell aufgesprungen, dass ich die Klinge nicht rechtzeitig zurückziehen konnte“, gestand Zessen mit gebührender Zerknirschtheit.  
„Ihr habt ihn geschnitten“, schlussfolgerte Jónar.  
„Ja, Majestät.“  
„Sonst noch etwas? Wie war Euer Eindruck von ihm?“  
Zessen legte die Klingen weg und wusch ihm den restlichen Rasierschaum vom Gesicht.  
„Majestät, ich weiß nicht was Ihr von mir hören möchtet.“  
„Ich möchte wissen, ob Ihr ihn für gefährlich haltet“, sagte Jònar.  
Der Barbier räumte seine Utensilien zusammen. Kurz glaubte der König nicht, dass er ihm antworten würde, aber dann seufzte der ältere Mann und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
„Majestät“, begann er, „ich glaube jedes Wesen, das die Mutter erschaffen hat, ist gefährlich, wenn man es in eine Ecke drängt. Prinz Marken ist da nicht anders. Er fürchtet sich. Gerade erst habe ich gehört, dass er letzte Nacht nicht in seinem Bett, sondern in der Nische am Fenster geschlafen hat.“  
Angst. Marken hatte Angst. Zumindest hatten sie damit etwas gemeinsam.  
„Danke“, sagte Jònar.  
Es klopfte und sein Leibdiener steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Majestät, der General wünscht Euch zu sprechen.“  
„Lasst ihn rein.“  
General Katreta überragte den Diener um zwei Köpfe und ließ ihn wie einen schwächlichen Zwerg wirken, als er sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer drängte.  
„Wir müssen reden“, sagte er, wartete aber noch bis Zessen den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Déros hat irgendeinen Plan.“  
Ein kurzes Lachen kam aus Jònars Kehle. „Déros hat immer einen Plan. Wie war dein freier Abend?“  
„Ist das jetzt wichtig?“  
„Mein ältester Freund und General bittet mich um einen freien Abend genau an dem Tag als mein Bruder zurückkehrt, ich finde das enorm wichtig. Also, wer ist es?“, fragte er, doch der General wurde nur rot, statt zu antworten.  
„Ich könnte deine Schwester fragen“, drohte Jònar. Arina hatte ihm einmal jedes Detail zu Jusses Reise nach Ochen erzählt. Etwas, das Jònar nur zu gern vergessen würde. Einige Gerüchte über den neuen Liebhaber ihres Bruders waren nicht zu viel verlangt.  
Die Drohung wirkte.  
„Hendris“, sagte Jusse.  
Dem König fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Hendris Djer?“ Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
Nicken.  
Graf Deros ältester illegitimer Sohn hatte seinen Vater schon des Öfteren an den Hof begleitet. Er hatte es immer als etwas seltsam erachtet, aber sich keine weiteren Gedanken dazu gemacht. Auch, dass Jusse vor einer Weile begonnen hatte Djeri zu lernen, ergab nun plötzlich Sinn.  
„Seit wann?“  
„Ein Jahr, hör zu, es geht hier nicht um mein Liebesleben!“ Jusse begann auf und ab zu gehen.  
Jònar schluckte kurz. Früher hatte Jusse ihm regelmäßig von seinen Eroberungen berichtet.  
„Gestern Abend hat Miriane ihn gebeten noch ein paar Tage mit ihr hier zu bleiben. Zuerst war ich darüber sehr glücklich, aber dann hat sie ihm erzählt, dass sie dich dazu bringen will Marken mit ihr zu verheiraten, damit sie in die Thronfolge kommt.“  
„Du hast sie beiden belauscht?“, fragte Jònar.  
„Lauschen war nicht nötig, Miriane würde doch nie auf die Idee kommen, dass ich ihre Sprache spreche. Hendris hat mich natürlich danach gebeten dir nichts zu verraten.“ Jusse blieb stehen. „Aber er weiß wo meine Loyalität liegt.“  
In Jònars Brust zog sich etwas zusammen. Die Momente an denen er an Jusses Loyalität zweifelte waren schon lange vorbei.  
„Eine Ehe zwischen Marken und Miriane de Déros“, wiederholte er leise. „Das ist keine dumme Idee.“  
„Wenn du Elissar noch weiter von der Thronfolge entfernst, wird das kein gutes Ende nehmen“, sagte Jusse.  
Er wollte wirklich nicht über Elissar nachdenken. Davon bekam er bloß Kopfschmerzen.  
„Weiß Hendris, dass du hier bist?“  
„Was?“  
Jònar seufzte. „Wenn er es nicht weiß, musst du ihm nichts sagen. Mach das nicht zu dem Grund, dass ihr euch trennt. Genieß die Tage mit ihm, ich bin achtsam.“  
Fassungslos starrte der General ihn an. „Verdammt noch mal, du ziehst es tatsächlich in Betracht? Du hast einen gemeingefährlichen Bruder, den du so weit wie möglich aus der Thronfolge entfernen solltest und Elissar, der dich auf der anderen Seite dafür hassen wird, wenn du ihn noch weiter von der Thronfolge entfernst. Das ist Selbstmord! Was wenn einer von ihnen nicht einverstanden ist? Ich kann dich nicht immer beschützen!“  
Es war selten, dass jemand so mit ihm sprach. Selbst Jusse, den er kannte, seit er neun Jahre alt war, traute sich nur zu seltenen Gelegenheiten ihm offen seine Meinung zu sagen.  
„Das ist meine Entscheidung, nicht deine!“, erwiderte Jònar scharf.  
Sie taxierten einander, während auf Jusses Stirn eine Ader zu pochen begann. Dann brach er den Blick ab. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Majestät.“ Tief verneigte sich sein General und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer. Draußen schepperte es wiederholt, als Jusse zweifellos seine Wut an jeglichem Mobiliar ausließ, das ihm in die Quere kam.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer wartete Gess in einem Kleid bereits auf den König. Das rote Haar stand ihr wirr vom Kopf ab und es zeigten sich dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen.  
„Bitte sag mir, dass du zumindest ein wenig geschlafen hast“, sagte der König.  
Kurz starrte seine Schreiberin ihn an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ihr wisst doch wie ungern ich Euch anlüge.“  
Sie legte ihm einige Dokumente zurecht und wartete bis Jònar sie gelesen und unterschrieben hatte.  
„Wenn du jetzt hoffst von mir einen freien Tag zu bekommen, muss ich dich enttäuschen“, sagte Jònar zwischen zwei Unterschriften. „Ich brauche dich heute Nachmittag zur Ratsversammlung. Vielleicht solltest du es in Betracht ziehen zuvor noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachzuholen.“  
Gess lachte und nahm die Dokumente wieder an sich. „Ich befürchte, dann stehe ich nicht wieder auf, Majestät.“  
Jònar seufzte. „Schön, dann kann ich dich zumindest bitten, meinen Bruder zu mir zu schicken.“  
Der jungen Schreiberin entglitten jegliche Gesichtszüge. „Vielleicht wäre jemand anderes dafür besser geeignet.“  
Tausend Szenarien schossen Jònar durch den Kopf. Gess hatte keine Angst vor Drostonern. Als Darjatya das erste Mal an den Hof zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie sich freiwillig gemeldet Protokolle zu führen, eine Aufgabe für die sie eigentlich zu qualifiziert war, aber keine und keiner der anderen Schreiber hatten es gewagt der Magierin zu nahe zu kommen.  
„Was hat er getan?“, fragte Jònar.  
„Nichts“, sagte Gess schnell, sah ihn jedoch nicht an.  
„Hat er dir wehgetan? Jemand anderem? Hast du etwas gesehen? Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du vor ihm sicher bist, aber du musst mir sagen was er getan hat!“  
Ihr Blick schoss hoch. „Neinneinneinneinnein“, sagte sie so schnell sie konnte. „Oh bei allen Göttern, nein, tut mir leid. Es war nur…ich saß gestern noch in der Bibliothek an den Übersetzungen und kam nicht weiter und er kam zufällig rein und hat sich mir unter einem anderen Namen vorgestellt und ich habe es zu spät begriffen und nun, Majestät, ich habe ihm die Schriften gezeigt und ihn gebeten mir zu helfen und erst danach habe ich verstanden wer er wirklich ist. Es war äußerst unangenehm, Majestät, aber nicht seine Schuld.“  
Manchmal wusste Jònar nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Du bist ihm also nicht standesgemäß begegnet“, stellte er fest.  
Gess Gesicht nahm beinahe die Farbe ihrer Haare an. Sie nickte.  
„Dann geh dich bei ihm entschuldigen, aber wenn du mich fragst, hätte er erkannt werden wollen, hätte er dir seinen wahren Namen gesagt“, sagte Jònar. Er sprach aus Erfahrung. Bei allen Göttern, er hatte sich schon so oft aus dem Schloss geschlichen um mit Jusse und seinen Freunden in irgendwelche Spelunken einzukehren in denen sich niemand für ihn oder seinen wahren Namen interessiert hatte.  
Gess nickte, verneigte sich kurz und ließ ihn an allein.  
Er versuchte beim Warten einige Papiere zu bearbeiten, stellte jedoch fest, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder abdrifteten. Er griff in die rechte obere Schublade seines Sekretärs und zog das Amulett heraus. Es war kaum ein Tag in den letzten sechs Jahren vergangen, dass er es nicht in der Hand gehalten hatte. Seit jener Nacht in der sein Vater gestorben und er seinem verwahrlosten Halbbruder den Mutterstein im Amulett vom Hals genommen hatte. All die Schreie und das Blut. Er schüttelte sich und warf das verfluchte Ding zurück in die Schublade. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn nur eine Sekunde später klopfte es zaghaft.  
„Ja?“, rief er, obwohl er wusste, dass es Gess war. Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Herein!“  
Mit einem Lächeln trat Gess ein, die Entschuldigung war ihr also geglückt.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und ohne, dass er es beabsichtigt hatte, trafen sich seiner und Markens Blick. Sofort begann dieser wieder die Eigenschaften der Fugen unter seinen Füßen zu begutachten. Die Schultern gehoben, den Kopf gesenkt, Marken verneigte sich gekonnt tief vor ihm. Er war das absolute Gegenteil von dem Mann, der gestern noch Ernaq de Ehjandir die Stirn geboten hatte.  
Ohne den unangenehmen Moment weiter auszukosten, schloss Gess schnell die Tür hinter sich.  
Das erste Mal seit sechs Jahren war er mit seinem Bruder allein.  
„Setz dich“, sagte er.  
Marken setzte sich.  
„Sie behandeln dich gut?“, fragte Jònar, weil ihm sonst nichts einfiel. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher wen er meinte. Sich selbst zumindest nicht.  
Marken nickte.  
„Brauchst du etwas?“  
Marken schüttelte den Kopf.  
Zessens Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. „Ist mit deinem Bett alles in Ordnung?“  
Auch ein kurzes Zusammenzucken zählte Marken wohl als Antwort, denn es war alles was Jònar bekam.  
„Wenn nicht, das ließe sich einfach beheben“, sagte Jònar.  
„Nein, Majestät, alles in Ordnung, danke“, sagte Marken.  
„Warum hast du Gess einen falschen Namen genannt?“  
So kurz, sodass er schon fast der Meinung war es sich eingebildet zu haben, erschien eine Spur von Emotion auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
„Verzeiht, Majestät, ich wollte nur unerkannt bleiben. Es ist nicht die Schuld der Schreiberin, sie hätte sich nicht entschuldigen müssen.“  
Es war seltsam. Sowohl Jusse als auch Marken schafften es seinen Titel alles andere als respektvoll klingen zu lassen, doch während sein General ihn nutzte um Jònar darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er seinen Stand über ihre Freundschaft stellte, so klang es bei Marken derart nach einer Farce, dass er seinem Bruder am liebsten eine Ohrfeige geben wollte. Er musste tief durchatmen.  
„Hör zu, ich habe dich nicht aus böser Absicht aus Drostona hergeholt. Dennoch muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dort Freunde und ein Zuhause gefunden hast und ich möchte dir das nicht vorenthalten. Du kannst natürlich dorthin zurückkehren, solltest du das wünschen.“ Es wäre einfacher, wenn er seine eigenen Worte glauben würde.  
„Danke, Majestät.“  
Jònars Hand hatte sich um die Tischkante gekrallt. Das daher gesagte Angebot war also kein Anreiz für Konversation. Dann eben ein anderes Thema.  
„Stimmt das, was du Ehjandir gestern gesagt hast? Ist das Leiden durch die Magier ausgelöst worden?“  
Markens Blick schnellte nach oben. „So war das nicht gemeint“, begann er, hielt inne und sank wieder in sich zusammen. „Nein, Majestät, ich war nur wütend, bitte verzeiht.“  
Da war es gewesen, kurz, aber da. Er schritt zum Fenster und blickte hinab. Unten waren die Stallknechte damit beschäftigt die Pferde der derossischen Gäste vorzubereiten.  
„Was willst du damit bezwecken?“, fragte Jònar.  
„Wovon sprecht Ihr, Majestät?“  
Hendris gab seinem Vater zum Abschied in diesem Moment die Hand. Jònar hoffte inständig, dass sein eigener Sohn und er später ein herzlicheres Verhältnis haben würden.  
„Ich habe dir zweimal die Heimat genommen. Ich habe dich unter Meodror verrotten lassen bis zum letzten Augenblick, nur um dich dann wegzuschicken. Ich wusste, was er dir antut. Ich wusste, was du für ihn tun musstest.“  
Da waren die Worte also. Er hatte sich so lange vorgestellt wie es wohl sein musste, sich all das von der Seele zu reden und war nun herbe enttäuscht. Sein Magen verzog sich weiterhin und die Furcht saß ihm zu tief in den Knochen als dass er sie so hätte loswerden können.  
Er hörte Marken hinter sich tief durchatmen.  
„Ich habe jede Strafe verdient, die Ihr für mich erdacht habt“, sagte Marken mit fester Stimme.  
Jònar musste aufpassen, dass er ihm nun nicht tatsächlich eine reinhaute.  
„Raus!“, brachte er noch hervor. Marken schoss hoch und war bereits an der Tür als Jònar es sich anders überlegte.  
„Warte!“, sagte er, öffnete die Schublade und feuerte das Amulett auf den Tisch. Noch stand Marken mit dem Rücken zu ihm, riskierte aber dann einen Blick auf das Schmuckstück und kam wieder näher. Der Unterschied in seiner Körperhaltung ließ Jònar glauben, dass er tatsächlich Erfolg hatte.  
„Ihr habt es behalten“, stellte Marken fest.  
„Erinnert mich daran ein besserer Mensch zu sein als der, der ich war. Ein besserer Vater, ein besserer Ehemann und ein besserer König, denn in absolut nichts darf ich je wieder so versagen wie ich als dein Bruder versagt habe. Ich wusste, was es ist, als ich es um deinen Hals gesehen hab, aber ich habe es dort gelassen.“  
„Warum?“, fragte Marken, den Blick weiter auf das Amulett gerichtet.  
„Du warst ein Magier und plötzlich hat Meodror mir keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt. Ich war endlich frei. Er hat endlich auf dich, statt auf mich eingeprügelt und ich dachte, du spürst ohnehin nichts.“  
„Ich habe alles gespürt“, sagte Marken und sah ihn endlich an. Etwas gänzlich anderes war in die Haut seines Bruders gefahren. „Jedes verdammte Mal. Der Mutterstein sperrt uns in unsere Körper und raubt uns den Verstand. Ich habe ein Jahr gebraucht um wieder richtig sprechen zu können, zwei Jahre bis ich das erste Mal eine ganze Nacht geschlafen habe. Aber vergessen habe ich nichts. Jedes einzelne Leben, das ich für ihn genommen habe, ist mir ins Hirn gebrannt!“  
Ein kalter Schlag traf ihn direkt in die Magengrube. Marken wusste es. Fieberhaft eilte sein Blick zum Brieföffner und dann zum Schürhaken neben dem Kamin.  
„Ich habe Euch vergeben“, sagte Marken. Er war wieder in dem Stuhl zusammengesackt, aber er sah ihn weiterhin an. „Falls Ihr das hören wollt, Majestät. Es hat eine Weile gebraucht, aber in Drostona war es allen egal, ob ich Meodror nun umgebracht habe oder nicht. Ich war schon kurz davor es selbst zu glauben.“  
Die wulstige Narbe auf Markens Stirn fiel Jònar erneut auf. Er hatte allen ernstes darüber nachgedacht seinem Bruder mit einem Schürhaken den Kopf einzuschlagen. Seine Finger zitterten.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Jònar. „Wir mussten den Krieg beenden und Meodrors Tod war die einzige Möglichkeit. Die Rebellion saß uns im Nacken. Wir mussten handeln. Du warst die einzige Person, die ich mit dem Leben davonkommen lassen konnte.“  
Es war die Wahrheit und er hoffte inständig, dass Marken ihm glaubte.  
Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Marken. „Ich hoffe Ihr habt das bekommen was Ihr wolltet, Majestät“, sagte er.  
„Wirst du mich verraten?“, fragte Jònar. Seine Stimme brach mitten im Satz.  
„Nein.“


	7. Von Dämonen - Miriane

Sie hatte einen Plan. Doch bevor sie ihn weiterverfolgen konnte, musste sie seine Durchführbarkeit überprüfen. Dies sollte durch folgende Schritte geschehen: Erstens würde sie sich ein genaueres Bild von Marken machen. Sie wollte in die Thronfolge aber sich nicht dafür den Rest ihres Lebens ins Unglück stürzen. Zweitens, ihren Vater von der Idee überzeugen. Sicherlich würde er Einwände haben und vermutlich verhindern wollen, dass sie sich in eben jenes Unglück stürzte. Drittens, den König davon überzeugen, dass es eigentlich sein Plan war. Eine Ehe mit ihr würde Marken legitimieren und in die Thronfolge nach Reador setzen, obwohl er ein Bastard war und somit Elissar de Dehin in die Schranken weisen. Eigentlich hätte sie dies an erste Stelle setzen müssen. Immerhin wusste der General bereits Bescheid und dass der König sie noch nicht zu sich berufen hatte, brachte sie zu der Überzeugung, dass er bereits über die Möglichkeit nachdachte.   
Damit nickte sie dem Diener zu, der entschlossen an die Zimmertür des Prinzen klopfte.   
Marken saß noch am Frühstückstisch und sprang auf die Beine als er sie sah. Ihre Reiterstiefel klackten Aufmerksamkeit gebietend auf dem Steinboden.   
„Guten Morgen“, sagte sie.  
Von seiner Seite kam keine Reaktion außer sein übliches Starren.  
„Miriane de Déros“, stellte sie sich vor und deutete eine Verneigung an. „Gess sagte mir, Ihr hättet keine Pläne für den heutigen Tag und da wir während der Feierlichkeiten zu Eurer Rückkehr keine Gelegenheit hatten einander kennenzulernen, so hoffte ich, dass Ihr mit mir ausreiten würdet und wir das nachholen.“   
Er wirkte noch verwirrte als zuvor, nickte aber. Brav.  
„Das freut mich, dann erwarte ich Euch in etwa einer Stunde bei den Ställen.“

Es dauerte mehr als eine Stunde, dessen war sie sich sicher, bis er schließlich vor ihr stand und die beiden Pferde begutachtete. Darja hatte ihr erzählt, dass die Drostoner keine Pferde besaßen. Als Nutztiere eigneten sich Ziegen und Esel im Wald besser und zum Transport hatten sie ihre Magie. Sie hoffte also richtig in der Annahme zu liegen, dass die Reitfähigkeiten des Prinzen sich seit seiner Kindheit sich nicht mehr weiterentwickelt hatten.  
„Ihr seid spät“, stellte sie fest.  
„Bitte verzeiht“, war allerdings alles was er dazu sagte.  
„Habt Ihr schon einmal auf einem Pferd gesessen?“  
„Ja, bevor ich…vor allem und als sie mich herbrachten.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Pferde, die sie hatte satteln lassen. Ihre weiße Stute war ein Geschenk ihres Vaters gewesen. Schnell und verlässlich. Der Wallach, den sie für ihn vorgesehen hatte, machte dagegen keinen sonderlich glamourösen Eindruck. Dick, gemütlich und schlammfarben war er der Inbegriff eines eher bäuerlichen Tieres und hätte Marken mehr Erfahrung und Wissen, hätte er sicherlich protestiert.   
„Sein Name ist Kay“, sagte sie. Wohlwollend klopfte sie dem Pferd auf den Hals, was es mit einem sanften Schnauben begrüßte. „Euer Bruder hat ihn selbst zugeritten und solange Ihr ihn nicht mit allzu viel Obst ablenkt, ist er ein sehr zuverlässiger Gefährte.“  
„Wo reiten wir hin?“, fragte er. Seine Finger tanzten über die Blesse des Pferdes.   
„Zu den Felsen hinauf. Der Ausblick ist atemberaubend.“  
Miriane saß auf. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Marken es ihr gleichtat und wirkte nicht halb so elegant wie sie es von anderen Adligen gewohnt war.   
Bis auf einige Male, als Kay den Löwenzahn am Wegrand interessanter fand als Marrs Befehle, klappte die Sache mit dem Reiten beinahe erstaunlich gut. Auf halbem Weg stellte sie fest, dass sie es genoss mit ihm gemeinsam zu schweigen. Ab und an konnte sie beobachten wie er die Stirn runzelte oder sein Gesicht zuckte als würden tausende Gedanken durch seinen Kopf huschen.   
Der Anstieg zu den Felsen war seit Jahrhunderten kein schwieriger Weg mehr. Der Untergrund war für Reiter und Pferde gut vorhersehbar und wenn nicht grade Eis und Schnee lagen, war es beinahe langweilig.   
Je höher sie kamen, desto heftiger wurden die Böen von der Meerseite und bald schmeckten ihre Lippen nach Salz. Trotz des sonnigen Tages lag das Meer grau und mächtig unter ihnen. An der Spitze der Felsen gab es eine Plattform, die sie nutzte um ihm einen Trinkschlauch zu reichen. Er bedankte sich und nahm einige Schlucke. Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne.  
„Vermisst Ihr Drostona?“, fragte sie, während sie den Schlauch wieder in der Satteltasche verstaute.  
„Ja“, sagte er.  
„Vermisst Ihr die Stadt oder Eure Freunde?“  
„Ich vermisse meinen Onkel“, sagte er knapp. „Aber jetzt muss er immerhin nicht mehr meinen Ärger ausbaden.“ Es war so dahingesagt. Schnell senkte er den Blick.  
„Euer Onkel?“  
„Mendes. Er ist der Bruder meines leiblichen Vaters.“  
Niemand sprach über Istvan. Es war eines der ungeschriebenen Gesetzte am Hof. Der König wollte nichts hören über den Magier, der seine Mutter umgarnt und geschwängert hatte und gleichzeitig für König Meodror im Krieg gekämpft hatte. Die Diener sprachen trotzdem darüber und Miriane konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Gess alles an sie weitertrug. Istvan war als Verrückter kurz vor Markens Geburt geflohen.  
Beinahe nervös, als hätte er zu viel gesagt, fuhr Marken sich durchs kurze Haar. An seinem Handgelenk glitzerte ein Armreif, den sie bisher noch nicht bei ihm bemerkt hatte.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sie begriff was er bedeutete.  
„Ihr tragt ein Neumondeisen?“ Miriane hatte nicht so entsetzt klingen wollen.   
Schnell zupfte er seinen Ärmel über das Schmuckstück. „Es ist für alle einfacher“, sagte er. Der ehrliche Ton war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und seine Schultern versteiften sich zusehends.  
„Ich kann mit Eurem Bruder sprechen“, bot sie an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, danke, der Gesandte Ehjandir hatte Recht.“  
„Gebt ihn mir.“ Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Wir sind allein und mich interessiert Eure Magie.“  
Es war nicht vollkommen gelogen. Er musste ihr vertrauen, so wie sie ihm. Schritt eins war nicht verhandelbar. Markens Blick war zu ihr hochgeschossen. Dann, nach einigen Augenblicken, öffnete er den Verschluss des Schmuckstücks, das ihm jegliche Macht nahm und legte es in ihre offene Hand.   
Ein kalter Wind erfasste ihr Haar und löste den Dutt. Dunkelheit schien sie zu überrollen, doch bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, ob sie grad einen großen Fehler begangen hatte, ließ der Wind nach und die Wärme der Sonne löste das Frösteln auf ihrer Haut ab.   
Ihre Stute war anderer Meinung. Während Kay nur ein nervöses Wiehern von sich gab, stieg sie. Miriane, zu sehr vom Geschehen abgelenkt, rutschte vom Sattel und konnte sich geistesgegenwärtig abrollen. Sie rollte zu weit. Die Millisekunde in der ihr dies auffiel, war eine Millisekunde zu lang. Rutschen. Rollende Steine. Der Abgrund.   
Sie würde sterben. Der Gedanke erfasste sie in einer absoluten Ruhe, die sie erstaunte.   
Miriane de Déros sah sich selbst in die Tiefe stürzen, spürte beinahe wie ihre Knochen an den Felsen zersprangen. Nichts davon geschah. Stattdessen saß sie auf der mit Gras bedeckten Plattform und blickte hinab. Übelkeit stieg ihren Magen hinauf.  
„Bitte verzeiht, bitte, ich…bitte. Ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren würde. Ich habe es heute morgen angelegt und es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, also dachte ich, ich könnte es tragen, aber…bitte, ich schwöre es. Ich wusste es nicht. Das war nicht…ich hätte das nie gedacht!“  
Erst jetzt konnte sie zu ihm aufsehen. Marken war grau im Gesicht, die Hände hatte er in seinem Haar vergraben.  
„Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet“, stellte sie fest. Ihre Stute stand einige Meter entfernt und mümmelte im Gras als wäre sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich…bitte, ich schwöre, dass ich Euch nicht verletzen wollte.“  
„Ich glaube Euch“, versicherte sie schnell. Langsam ließ der erste Schock nach und durch ihren linken Arm schoss ein scharfer Schmerz. Der Stoff an ihrem Unterarm war aufgerissen, doch darunter lag nur etwas aufgeschrammte Haut. Ihr Handgelenk war allerdings nicht im besten Zustand. Vorsichtig dreht sie es, doch der Schmerz schoss ihr bis in die Schulter.   
„Helft mir auf“, sagte sie.   
Sofort war er zur Stelle. Ihre Knie waren noch etwas weich, doch ansonsten ging es ihr gut.   
„Wir sollten zurück“, sagte sie.   
Er begleitete sie bis zu ihrer Stute und half ihr hinauf.   
In stoisches Schweigen gehüllt, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. 


	8. Von Dämonen - Marr

Es war das Ende. Einen Atemzug lang hatte er die Kontrolle verloren und beinahe jemanden getötet, denn das war es was geschah, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor, die Menschen um ihn herum kamen zu Schaden. Dieses Mal war es eben Miriane gewesen. Sie würde seinem Bruder erzählen was er getan hatte und dann würde Jònar ihn einsperren. Was Marr nicht wusste war, wie er selbst reagieren würde. Die Jahre in Drostona hatte er sich geschworen nie wieder einer anderen Person ausgeliefert zu sein. Er würde abhauen. Der Vertrag mit den Magiern würde nicht halten und der König würde sie jagen lassen. Das alles nur, weil Marr für einen Atemzug die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Gleich darauf hatte er seinen Fehler erkannt und den Fall seiner Begleiterin mit einem einfachen Zauber verhindert, doch es war zu spät.  
Stumm begleitete er die Grafentochter und wartete in ihren Gemächern darauf, dass Heilerinnen kamen, die ihr Handgelenk versorgten.   
Es waren zwei Frauen. Die erste war hochgewachsen, mit schlohweißem Haar und strenger Miene. Sie war es nicht, die plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Die zweite Frau war noch als Novizin ausgewiesen. Dass Magier nicht als Heilerinnen dienen durften würde sich erst mit dem Friedensvertrag ändern. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass Darja von der Hoffnung gesprochen hatte, dass die städtischen Magier in Zukunft sogar die Dienste des Hospitals in Anspruch nehmen durften.   
Trotz allem stand vor ihm eine Magierin.  
„Theja!“, mahnte die ältere Heilerin und die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Auch sie hatte ihn als das erkannt, was er war. Sie ließ sich jedoch nicht weiter beirren und beobachtete fortan ihre Meisterin, die feststellte, dass sich die Grafentochter nichts gebrochen hatte.   
Die Zimmertür flog auf. Marr glaubte ihm würde das Herz stehen bleiben. Es war zu früh. Er hatte noch keine Entscheidung getroffen.   
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte der König so laut, dass Marr noch einmal zusätzlich zusammenzuckte.   
„Oh, Majestät“, seufzte Miriane. „Es war so furchtbar!“  
Sein Blut verwandelte sich in Eis. Zwei Fluchtwege konnte er zählen. Das Fenster war ein Risiko. Mit einem Zauber konnte er seinen Fall stoppen oder abfedern. Die Tür war sicherer, würde aber mehr Energie kosten, schließlich konnte er nicht wissen wie vielen Soldaten er sich entgegenstellen musste.  
„…so dumm!“ Mirianes Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein vor. „Und als ich ich mich danach bücken wollte, habe ich das Gleichgewicht verloren. Wäre Euer Bruder nicht gewesen, wäre ich noch weiter in die Tiefe gestürzt.“  
Moment.   
Marr konnte sie nur anstarren.   
Sie log. Einfach so und ohne jegliche Reue oder Scham.   
„Bitte seid versichert, dass es mir gut geht, Majestät“, sagte sie und legte noch ein Lächeln oben drauf.   
Sein Bruder nickte. „Euer Vater würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn Euch etwas zustoßen würde. Ich mir natürlich auch nicht“, sagte Jònar.   
Die Heilerinnen verneigten sich und gingen. Auch der König verließ den Raum ohne weitere Diskussionen.   
Marr wollte sie fragen, warum sie gelogen hatte, was ihr Plan war, warum sie ihn in Schutz nahm, doch noch bevor er einen klaren Satz zustande bringen konnte, ergriff sie das Wort.  
„Ihr könnt das Wetter beeinflussen?“, stellte sie fest.  
„Ich kann vieles.“ Es war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel.  
„Ich hoffe Euer Onkel ist stolz auf Euch, dass Ihr ein solches Opfer für Euer Volk bringt.“  
Mendes. Ein Stich in seiner Brust lenkte ihn von seinen eigenen Worten ab.  
„Als sein Bruder an den Hof ging um dem König im Krieg zu dienen, schwängerte er die Königin und verlor den Verstand. Mein Onkel war dementsprechend nicht begeistert“, sagte er und hatte dabei das Gefühl das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft einfach die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben.  
„Und dennoch seid Ihr hier“, sagte Miriane.  
„Und dennoch bin ich hier“, antwortete er. 


	9. Von Toten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei gutes Muts! du lebst, doch meine Seele,  
> Längst ist sie tot, so daß ich Toten diene.  
> \- Sophocles, Antigone

Das Wissen um den eigenen Tod wurde von manchen von ihnen als Geschenk betrachtet. Zu wissen, wann und wie man aus dem Leben scheiden würde, barg die Chance jeden Moment davor genießen zu können. Pläne für die Zukunft wurden nicht von der Gefahr des eigenen Ablebens überschattet und Risiken hörten auf zu existieren.  
Sie war auf den Klippen gewandelt, direkt am Abgrund, wo der Wind schon so viele in den Tod gerissen hatte. Im Totenforst war sie wilden Tieren begegnet ohne, dass diese sich ihr in böser Absicht genähert hätten. Es war bloße Zeitverschwendung. Grenzen, die ausgetestet werden wollten.  
Dabei hatte Karena es so sehr versucht. So oft hatte sie Dinge getan, die für jeden anderen wohl tödlich geendet hätten, doch sie war jedes Mal unversehrt zurückgekommen. Nun, wo sie darüber nachdenken konnte, waren es genau diese Dinge, die sie vermissen würde. Als junges Mädchen hatte sie es auf ein Schiff geschafft und war die Küsten hinunter gesegelt, bis sie von Piraten überfallen worden waren. Sie war die einzige Überlebende. Die Kapitänin des Piratenschiffes hatte einen Narren an ihr gefressen und sie als ihre Kammerzofe behalten. Einige Jahre später war sie erste Kommandantin geworden und hatte schließlich ihr Abenteuer als beendet erklärt. Obwohl es nun sicher an die zweihundert Jahre waren, konnte sie noch immer die Lieder singen, doch sie roch auch noch das Blut ihrer Feinde und die raue See unter dem Schiff und spürte die Gischt in ihrem Gesicht.  
All die Gefahr, jedes Leben das sie genommen oder verschont hatte, waren ihr dennoch unwirklich erschienen. Es war der Preis, den sie für das Wissen zahlte. Wenn der Tod kein Geheimnis war, so war es auch nicht das Leben.  
Schließlich hatte sie sich in ihre Rolle gefügt als ihr nach all den Jahren bewusstgeworden war, dass sie keine Wahl hatte, dass sie ihr Schicksal nicht beeinflussen konnte. Und nun war sie hier und beobachtete das Treiben der Stadt. Von ihrem Turm aus, der den Tempel und beinahe sogar das Schloss überragte, konnte sie bis auf das Meer schauen, dessen Schaumkronen an diesem Tag sogar noch mit ihren alten Augen erkennbar waren. Ein Blitz zuckte einige Kilometer entfernt.  
Der Wind fegte durch das offene Fenster und ließ sie frösteln.  
Auch in ihrem Kamin prasselte es freudig. Als Hohepriesterin und Oberste des Ordens wurden von ihr eigentlich Demut und Bescheidenheit erwartet, doch nach über zwei Jahrhunderten hatte sie begriffen, dass falsche Bescheidenheit bloß dafür sorgte, dass man nachts fror und am Tag hungerte. Beides wollte sie nach Möglichkeit vermeiden und so kam es, dass sie an einem stürmischen Junitag ein Feuer in dem kleinen Kamin ihres Turmzimmers entzündet hatte. Seitdem wartete sie.  
Endlich erklang ein Räuspern in unmittelbarer Nähe.  
„Wie lange ist es her?“, fragte Larkes in die Stille hinein.  
„Nicht lange genug.“  
Ihrer Großmutter gegenüber hätte sie niemals einen solchen Ton angeschlagen, doch Larkes würde es verstehen. Er war anders als seine Schwester. Menschlicher.  
Wie sie es erwartet hatte, saß er auf ihrem Diwan und hatte die Beine ausgestreckt. Er war barfuß. Ein Lächeln erhellte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte und verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer noch abstruseren Grimasse als es ohnehin schon war. Wie immer, wenn sie ihn sah, erschauderte sie. Es war nicht unberechtigt, dass sie ihn in den Legenden nur den Narbigen nannten und seinen wahren Namen kannten nur einige der gebildeteren Schichten. Es waren keine schönen Legenden, sondern solche, die Kinder des Nachts aus dem Wald fernhalten sollten oder jedes Widerwort im Keim erstickten. Wer nicht brav war, den holte der Narbige und zog ihn zu sich ins Totenreich. Dass seine linke Gesichtshälfte aussah als hätte sie jemand mit heißem Eisen geschmolzen, half nicht den Geschichten ihren Schauder zu nehmen. Sein Auge war milchig, Augenbrauen und Wimpern vollkommen verschwunden.  
„Dreißig Jahre? Vierzig vielleicht?“, fragte er.  
„Siebzig“, sagte sie knapp.  
„Oh.“ Wie gebannt musterte er sie als wollte er die siebzig Jahre aus ihren Runzeln und Falten herauslesen. „Verzeih, mein Zeitgefühl ist nicht mehr das, was es einmal war.“  
Er schwang sich auf die Beine und gesellte sich zu ihr ans offene Fenster. Sein Blick irrte zu den Felsen hinauf, in die das Schloss einem Modell gleich, hineingehauen worden war.  
„Hat sie es dir gezeigt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Oh“, sagte er erneut. Eine Weile rührte er sich nicht. Ob es Verlegenheit war oder der Felsen, der seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit forderte, konnte sie nicht sagen.  
„Ich habe es immer als Befreiung betrachtet zu wissen wie ich sterben werde“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Darf ich fragen warum?“ Wenn sie nur seine unversehrte Gesichtshälfte betrachtete, war er alles andere als bedrohlich. Ein Jüngling mit dunklen Locken und Grübchen in den Wangen.  
„Natürlich darfst du fragen, doch ich weiß es leider nicht. Wie du, bin auch ich bloß ein Diener des Schicksals.“  
„Dann hat wohl keiner von uns eine Wahl“, sagte sie.  
„Nein, tut mir leid.“  
Sie glaubte ihm, doch das machte es nicht besser. Ein letzter Blick galt der Stadt, deren Beschützerin sie hätte sein sollen, worin sie nun so kläglich versagte.  
„Tut es weh?“ Das hatte sie nicht fragen wollen, doch es kam so natürlich.  
„Ich bin nicht meine Schwester.“  
Sie legte sich auf den Diwan. Ein Kampf war sinnlos. Larkes ging neben ihr auf die Knie und strich ihr sacht durch das weiße Haar.  
„Mach die Augen zu“, flüsterte er und seine Stimme stahl sich durch ihre Haut, kitzelte kurz und wusch dann durch sie hindurch wie eine der Wellen, die vor der Stadt tobten. Es war das letzte woran sie dachte.


	10. Von Toten - Theja

Der wispernde Regen läutete das Ende des Gewitters ein. Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit hatten sich Blitz und Donner in entferntes Wetterleuchten verwandelt, das ab und an den Horizont über dem Meer in gespenstisches Licht tauchte.   
Es war der richtige Abend für ihre Unternehmungen. Theja zog sich ihre Kapuze so weit ins Gesicht, dass sie nur noch ihre eigenen Füße und den schlammigen Weg erkennen konnte. Derartige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren beinahe unnötig. Die wenigen Menschen, die an ihr vorbeieilten, achteten weder auf ihr Gesicht noch die Tasche, die sie sich unter den Mantel geklemmt hatte.   
Wer glaubte, der Rest der Stadt sei in einer solchen Nacht dunkel und feindselig, der wurde in der Rattenstadt eines Besseren belehrt. Es gab keine Öllampen in den Fenstern, nicht einmal Kerzen. Der Wind peitschte ihr um die Ohren und durchdrängte ihre Kleidung als wären sie nichts. Stimmen wehten zu ihr hinüber. Theja huschte in eine Ecke, in der sie bis zu den Knöcheln in Schlamm und Exkrementen versank. Der stinkende Matsch kleckerte in ihre Schuhe.   
Natürlich, dachte sie angeekelt und wartete ab bis die Stimmen wieder von der Brandung übertönt wurden. Sie befreite ihre Füße vom Matsch und eilte weiter.   
Nichts unterschied diese Baracke von den anderem, die sich in teilweise drei Stockwerken gegeneinander lehnten wie Betrunkene. Sie sah sich noch einmal um, bevor sie klopfte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis die Tür von einer Frau mit Millionen Runzeln im Gesicht geöffnet wurde. Ein zahnlose Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, aber sie sprach kein Wort.   
Ein Magierlicht blinkte im Inneren auf als die Tür wieder verschlossen war, dann ein zweites und ein drittes, bis sich alle Anwesenden zu erkennen gegeben hatten und auch Theja die winzige leuchtende Kugel aufrufen konnte. Sie verneigte sich vor der Herrin des Hauses und legte den Beutel zu den anderen Naturalien.   
„Bin ich zu spät?“, fragte Theja.   
Atris lächelte sie an. „Nein, nur später als der Rest von uns.“  
„Lasst uns zu einer Entscheidung kommen“, sagte die alte Frau.   
„Der König sagt, dass er uns nicht zwingen wird uns zu offenbaren“, sagte Atris.  
„Der König hat auch seinen eigenen Bruder an die höchstbietende Grafschaft verkauft“, sagte der Bäcker und begann dabei auf und ab zu gehen.   
„Eine Verlobung ist wohl kaum ein Verkauf!“, sagte Theja, obwohl sie ihm eigentlich zustimmen wollte. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schon vor einigen Wochen getroffen als die Herolde verlesen hatten, dass der König jeden Magier bat sich zu offenbaren um gemeinsam in eine friedliche Zukunft zu blicken. Die Worte waren niemandem von ihnen geheuer.   
Sie spürte Atris Blick auf ihr. Sie weigerte sich, sich schuldig zu fühlen.   
„Ich werde mich zu erkennen geben.“ Die Schmiedin trat einen Schritt vor. „Meinem Geschäft wird es nur guttun, wenn meine Kunden glauben meine Waffen seien mit der Macht des Todes geschmiedet worden.“  
„Wir müssen gemeinsam zueinanderstehen! Das ist der einzige Weg, damit sie erkennen können, dass sie uns brauchen“, sagte Atris. Mit etwas zu viel Pathos für Thejas Geschmack legte er der Schmiedin eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
Auch der Bäcker nickte langsam. „Ich glaube zwar, dass es uns alle umbringen wird, aber bei Serelia, fünf Generationen meiner Familie haben im Dunkeln gelebt. Ich werde nicht dort sterben.“  
Immer mehr der Anwesenden stimmten zu.  
Atris begann vom Prinzen zu schwärmen und dass dieser sie beschützen würde, so wie Drostona geschützt wurde.   
Beinahe wollte Theja einwerfen, dass sie den Prinzen kurz nach seiner Ankunft vor drei Monaten getroffen hatte und er auf sie nicht den Eindruck machte als könnte er irgendjemanden beschützen. Atris sagte ihren Namen, bevor sie ihre Bedenken äußern konnte.  
„Ich weiß, was du darüber denkst, aber wenn wir es gemeinsam tun?“  
„Und was, wenn es nicht gutgeht?“, fragte sie. „Ich habe grade meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen und du bist auch nicht der begnadetste Heiler, der im Hospital arbeitet. Selbst wenn sie uns nicht in den Kerker werfen dafür, dass wir jahrelang das Gesetz gebrochen haben, werden wir dennoch aus der Gilde ausgeschlossen werden. Wer schmuggelt dann Medikamente aus den Vorratskammern, wenn wir sie nicht mehr betreten dürfen?“ Sie deutete auf den Beutel, mit dem sie sich durch den Regen gestohlen hatte. „Willst du dann persönlich beim Prinzen um eine Audienz bitten?“  
„Wenn es sein muss!“, sagte er.  
Die Umstehenden, die bisher ruhig geblieben waren, brachen in eigene Diskussionen aus. So lange hatten sie auf diesen Moment gewartet, dass es nun zu schwer fiel ihn zu akzeptieren. Der Bäcker und die Schmiedin hatten beide keine Kinder, während Lessa, die an den Docks arbeitete eine Familie zu versorgen und zu schützen hatte. Auch Sorres, der eng mit Atris befreundet war und sich mit ihm eine der ärmlichen Behausungen in der Unterstadt teilte, stand der Frage skeptisch gegenüber. Seine Eltern waren beide vor zehn Jahren für ihre Magie umgebracht worden. Atris Vater hatte sich daraufhin um ihn gekümmert.   
Die Diskussionen gingen bis in die tiefste Nacht, bis die Hausherrin das nächste Treffen berief und die Naturalien aufgeteilt wurden. Sorres bekam die Salbe für sein schlimmes Bein und Lessa die Tinkturen für ihre Tochter. Theja nahm sich etwas Brot für die nächsten Tage mit.  
Draußen hatte der Regen aufgehört und nur noch der Sturm war geblieben.  
Zurück in der Unterstadt kletterte sie die Stufen bis zu ihrem Zimmer unter dem Dach hinauf. Schlaf fand sie keinen.


	11. Von Toten - Arina

Es war selten, dass sich derart viele Menschen gleichzeitig und mit voller Absicht im Innenhof aufhielten. An den Ecken und auf einigen Balustraden standen Diener und Zofen, sowie einige niedere Adlige, die sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen wollten, und das alles vor dem Frühstück.  
Die Königin grinste, sich ihres Sieges bereits sicher. Stahl schabte gegen Stahl als sie ihr Schwert zog. Miriane gab ihr gegenüber bloß ein Schnauben von sich und tat es ihr dann gleich. Zwei anfeuernde Rufe erklangen von den Seitenlinien. Natürlich, ihr Bruder und sein Geliebter klatschten lautstark in die Hände. Seitdem die Frauen vor einer Woche beschlossen hatten ihr Können mit dem Schwert gegenseitig auf die Probe zu stellen, hatten ihre Brüder damit begonnen Wetteinsätze von jedem zu sammeln, der ihnen in die Quere gekommen war. Offiziell sagten die beiden Frauen, dass sie sich nichts aus den Wetten machten, inoffiziell war Arina mehr als stolz darauf in Führung zu liegen.  
„Seid Ihr bereit, Majestät?“, rief Miriane.  
„Natürlich bin ich das“, sagte Arina.  
Sie verneigten sich vor den Zuschauern und dann voreinander, bevor sie sich in Stellung brachten. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Arina erkennen, dass die Füße der Grafentochter im perfekten rechten Winkel zueinanderstanden. Sie stand stabil mit leicht eingeknickten Knien und war auch sonst ein Paradebeispiel für die höfische Erziehung, die sie genossen hatte. Jònar sah genauso aus, wenn er versuchte zu kämpfen.  
Sie bewegten sich aufeinander zu. Miriane tänzelte beinahe, kam nicht zur Ruhe, was Arina zunächst keine Angriffsfläche bot. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einige Sekunden zu lange nachgedacht, denn plötzlich hatte Miriane das Schwert ausgestreckt. Arina parierte. Also doch kein Tanz, dachte sie und grinste.  
Jusse brüllte irgendetwas, das sie nicht verstand. Ihr Gegenangriff war nur halbherzig. Es dauerte einige Schläge bis sie sich gegenseitig einzuschätzen wussten. Einige weitere um zu erkennen, dass Arina die Grafentochter weitaus unterschätzt hatte. Sie war nicht nur gewandt und stark, sondern auch hinterhältig in ihren Angriffen. Die Klingen schabten gegeneinander als Arina sich von dem Schwert ihrer Gegnerin wegstieß.  
Wieder tauschten sie Schläge aus und es dauerte einen Moment bis Arina sah, dass Miriane zitterte.  
Ah. Die Jahre in denen sie ihren Sohn hatte herumtragen müssen, waren also noch für anderes gut. Sie verstärkte ihre Schläge bis Miriane hörbar keuchte. Ihre Beinarbeit war weiterhin tadellos, aber sie wurde langsamer.  
Fast glaubte Arina, sie hätte sie gehabt. Es kam anders. Der Tumult hinter ihnen veranlasste sie ihren Kampf zu unterbrechen. Gess stand in seiner feinsten Hose neben Jusse und sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein. Hendris hatte sich abgewendet, er erbleichte zusehends.  
Es bedarf keiner Absprache, dass das Duell beendet war als sie gemeinsam zu den Männern stapften. Auch Marken, der sich in einigem Abstand an eine Wand gelehnt hatte, trat näher heran. Die Augenringe, die seit Wochen sein Gesicht einnahmen, hingen ihm beinahe bis zum Kinn.  
„Du solltest dich in dein Zimmer zurückziehen und bis auf weiteres dortbleiben. Ich werde die Wachen verdoppeln“, sagte Jusse.  
Der Prinz nickte.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Arina.  
„Es gab einen Anschlag auf die Oberste Priesterin. Sie ist tot“, sagte Jusse.  
Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie war kein besonders gläubiger Mensch und war mit Karena darüber mehrfach aneinandergeraten und seit sie Reador nicht unter der Meeresgöttin Serelia, der Schutzgöttin des Landes, hatte weihen lassen, war ihr Verhältnis nicht besser geworden. Dass die Frau nun einfach so gestorben war, traf sie dennoch.  
„Aber was hat das mit ihm zu tun?“, fragte Miriane mit einem Blick auf ihren Verlobten, der wieder eins mit dem Schatten geworden war.  
Der General atmete sichtbar tief durch. „Es war Magie.“  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Sie hetzten die Treppen hinauf. Außer Marken folgten sie Arina in den kleinen Ratsraum. Zu ihrer Überraschung fanden sie darin nur Jònar und Elissar vor, die mit finsteren Mienen am Tisch hockten.  
„Wie konnte das geschehen?“, fragte Miriane sobald die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen waren.  
„Das weiß niemand, aber feststeht, dass die Oberste tot in der Mitte ihres eigenen Zimmers schwebt“, sagte Elissar. Dass er scheinbar den Verlust bedauerte, hätte Arina nie für möglich gehalten. Karena hatte Meodrors Politik gestützt, die Elissar de Dehin seine Grafschaft und seine Kindheit gekostet hatte. „Bisher lautet der Befehl absolutes Stillschweigen zu bewahren.“ Er warf Jònar einen missbilligenden Blick zu.  
Arina musste sich setzen. „Wie lange wird das halten?“  
„Wenn wir sehr viel Glück haben zwei Tage“, sagte Jònar. „Danach brauchen wir eine Antwort.“  
„Haben wir schon in Betracht gezogen, dass es Drostoner waren?“, fragte Jusse. „Es klingt als würde jemand eine Botschaft verkünden wollen.“  
Jònar schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Priester und die Magier sind sicherlich keine Freunde, aber warum sollten sie einen Vertrag in Gefahr bringen auf den sie seit Generationen warten?“, sagte er.  
„Der Tempel hat offen gegen den Vertrag gestimmt. Karena selbst hat doch selbst dafür gesorgt, dass Magier weiterhin keinen Zugang zum Tempel haben“, sagte Jusse.  
„Aber Rache?“, fragte Arina. „Weil sie keinen Zugang zu einem Tempel haben an deren Göttin sie nicht glauben?“  
Es klopfte, bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte.  
Ein traten zwei Wachen und Darja, die sich einen Morgenmantel umgeworfen hatte.  
Als die Soldaten fort waren, hob sie das Kinn und trat an den König heran. „Darf ich fragen, warum man mich wie eine Verbrecherin aus meinem Zimmer gezerrt hat?“  
Sie wiederholten alles was sie wussten. Darja und sie wechselten einen Blick, bevor sich auch die Drostonerin an den Tisch setzte. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Karena sie als Tochter des Todesgottes bezeichnet. Als Gräfin Ehjandir dies bei Darjas ersten Ratssitzung getan hatte, war die Drostonerin einfach wortlos gegangen.  
„Darf ich den Tatort sehen?“, fragte Darja.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig wäre. Wir können sehr gut selbst aufklären was geschehen ist“, sagte Jusse.  
„Ich könnte die Magie erkennen, die darin gewütet hat“, sagte sie schnell. „Bitte, ich versuche zu helfen.“  
Der König nickte, was Jusse mit einem lauten Schnauben quittierte.  
Es wurde gespenstisch still, nachdem sie gegangen waren.  
Sie beschlossen gemeinsam zu speisen. Zwei Soldaten eskortierten Marken in den Speisesaal, wo er sich neben seine Verlobte setzte. Die beiden waren schon ein seltsames Paar. Keiner schien Interesse am jeweils anderen zu haben und doch war zwischen ihnen eine gewisse Herzlichkeit entstanden, die Arina nicht verstand. Am Tag zuvor erst hatte Miriane Marken im Rat verteidigt. Arina hatte ihn sogar einmal in Mirianes Gegenwart lächeln sehen.  
Während des Desserts sprangen die Flügeltüren auf und knallten gegen die Wände.  
Darja stapfte durch die Tür und brüllte etwas Drostonisches.  
Auch wenn sie die Sprache der Magier nicht konnte, so war sich Arina dennoch sicher, dass es nichts Nettes war, das Darja Marken entgegen brüllte. Er hob die Hände und erwiderte etwas.  
„Was geht hier vor?“, fragte Jònar.  
„Es war seine Magie.“, sagte Darja ohne den Blick von Marken abzuwenden.  
Ein kalter Schauer fuhr Arina über den Rücken. Wenn das wahr war, würde alles zusammenbrechen. Jede Annäherung wäre eine Lüge gewesen, jedes freundliche Wort eine Täuschung.  
Marken schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht, warum sollte ich sie ermorden? Ich kannte sie doch nicht einmal!“  
„Vergiss nicht mit wem du sprichst, Junge“, sagte Darja. „Ich weiß von den Skelettfeldern und ich weiß auch, dass sie dabei war, dass du genau wusstest, dass sie Meodror gedient hat.“  
„Marr“, sagte Jònar. Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden und ging langsam um den Tisch herum. „Du hast mir gesagt, du wüsstest nicht mehr, was dort vorgefallen ist, nur dass er dich gezwungen hat, den Zauber auszuführen.“  
Einige lange Sekunden vergingen, bis Marken antwortete. „Karena war da“, sagte er dann. „Sie war da und hat ihm geholfen, aber ich habe sie nicht umgebracht.“  
„Du stehst unter Arrest bis wir genaueres wissen.“  
Selbst Miriane schwieg.  
Wachen brachten den Prinzen wieder in sein Zimmer und verschlossen die Tür mit Neumondeisen. Marken sagte kein Wort.


	12. Von Toten - Theja

Auf dem Weg zum Hospital, den sie wie jeden Morgen bereits einige Minuten verspätet antrat, ließ sie sich Zeit. Über ihr schoben sich Wolkentürme über blauen Himmel. Ein heftiger Wind hatte eingesetzt, der ihr Haar aus dem Dutt riss, bis sie sich ihre Kapuze überzog. Vor dem Hospital blieb sie stehen und betrachtete das Gebäude als wäre es ihr erster Tag. Weiße Prunksäulen säumten den Eingangsbereich und verbargen die Hektik darin. Es konnte ein Tag wie jeder andere werden, dachte sie. Sie folgte den Gängen bis zur Umkleidestube. Als sie ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte, hatte sie die roten Gewänder für graue eingetauscht. Nach Jahren der Ausbildung waren die unförmigen Kleider der erste Luxus, den sie sich hatte leisten können.   
Während sie nach den Patienten sah, zuckte sie unter jedem Blick zusammen. Sie hatte Atris noch nicht gesehen, aber vielleicht war er vor ihr hier gewesen, hatte sich als Magier offenbart und sie hatten ihn gleich festgenommen. Aber wenn er sie verraten hätte, dann wären sie doch schon hier, oder?  
„Theja.“ Sie konnte sich grade noch so davon abhalten ihn zu umarmen.   
Dunkle Schatten unter den Augen zeichneten sich auf seinem sonst so bleichen Gesicht ab.   
„Deine letzte Gelegenheit deine Meinung noch zu ändern“, sagte er.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
Was wenn Lynna nach Hause kam und sie nicht mehr dort lebte, weil sie ihre Anstellung verloren hatte und sich die Miete nicht mehr leisten konnte?   
„Das Risiko ist zu hoch“, sagte sie.   
Dennoch sorgte die Vorstellung, dass Atris einfach offen im Hospital arbeiten konnte, dafür, dass sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit machte. „Viel Glück“, rief sie ihm hinterher.   
Ihre nächste Patientin erzählte von ihren Bauchschmerzen, aber Theja hörte kaum hin. Zu gespannt waren ihre Nerven.  
Mehrere Stunden geschah gar nichts. Es kam niemand um Atris festzunehmen, niemand floh aus dem Hospital, aber auch Atris war nirgendwo zu sehen.   
Am Mittag ging ihr das Garn aus mit dem sie einige Wunden genäht hatte. Der Weg zum Vorratsraum führte sie am Saal der Toten vorbei. Normalerweise war dies ein Ort, den sie tunlichst vermied, doch dieses Mal konnte sie nicht anders als das Würgen darin zu bemerken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn steckte sie den Kopf hinein.   
Sie hatte Atris noch nie in der weißen Kleidung der Oberen gesehen. Allerdings hatte sie auch noch nie gesehen wie er seinen Mageninhalt in eine Schüssel entleerte, die normalerweise menschliche Eingeweide enthielt.   
Offensichtlich hatte er sie bemerkt, denn er blickte über den Rand seiner Schüssel zu ihr auf.   
„Du wurdest befördert“, sagte sie aus Ermangelung eines anderen Kommentars.  
„Wenn du es so nennen möchtest“, raunzte Atris.   
Auf dem Tisch hinter ihm lag ein alter Mann, grau und blau, mit gequollener Zunge und aufgedunsenem Gesicht. Sie hatte zu lange hier gearbeitet als dass es sie noch schockte.   
„Mewa sagte, die Arbeit hier würde meiner wahren Bestimmung näher kommen.“  
„Immerhin hat sie dich nicht festnehmen lassen“, sagte Theja und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Bist du stolz auf dich? Dass du es besser wusstest?“  
„Du warst naiv, sie werden uns niemals akzeptieren“, sagte sie.   
Er stellte die Schüssel ab und kam wankend wieder zum Stehen. Er hatte sich noch nie durch einen sonderlich starken Magen ausgezeichnet. Erst in der Woche zuvor hatte er den Raum verlassen müssen als eine Frau mit einem stinkenden Geschwür ins Hospital gekommen war. Wie er die Ausbildung hatte überleben können, war ihr ein Rätsel.   
„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst“, begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie augenblicklich.  
„Ich hätte deine Hilfe bei Mewa brauchen können, jetzt raus hier!“  
Sie ging. Der Tag verging nur träge und als sie wieder zu Hause war, betrachtete sie das leere Bett gegenüber dem ihren, entzündete wie jeden Abend die Lampe am Fenster und legte sich schlafen. Sie träumte von Glockengeläut. 


	13. Von Toten - Jònar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sorry

Hätte man ihm vor drei Monaten noch erzählt, sein Bruder sei ein Mörder, er hätte es geglaubt. Er war schließlich selbst einer, zumindest indirekt und den Gedanken, dass seine eigene Verschlagenheit auch in Markens Charakter zu finden war, hätte er einfach hingenommen. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die seine Meinung geändert hatten. Die Gesandten von Ehjandir hatten Marken drangsaliert, beleidigt und herabgesetzt. Kein einziges Mal hatte sein Bruder sich mit mehr als Worten gewehrt. Gess und Marken hatten sich angefreundet und Ersterer hatte seinem Bruder das Schachspielen beigebracht. Eine Tätigkeit, die die beiden schweigend zubrachten aber gänzlich zu genießen schienen. Zu Readors Geburtstag hatte Marken dem Jungen ein Bild von Drachen und Rittern gezeichnet und es mit Magie zum Leben erweckt. Es war noch immer das einzige von dem Reador sprach.  
Alles in allem war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wer immer Marken bei sich aufgenommen hatte seine unendliche Dankbarkeit verdiente.  
Die Tür zum Zimmer seines Bruders war aus den Angeln geborsten, die Kette aus Neumondeisen, die die Tür mit dem Rahmen verband war zwar noch intakt, doch dies war das einzige an der Tür das Markens Zerstörungswut standgehalten hatte. Das Zimmer selbst war wie erwartet leer, Marken nirgendwo zu finden.  
Jònar ließ die Ställe durchsuchen und Wachen durchkämmten in Rekordzeit die Stadt, aber bis zum Abend gab es keine Spur von seinem Bruder. Er weigerte sich das Abendessen anzurühren, obwohl Arina ihn dafür schalt.  
Nichts an diesem Tag machte Sinn. Er hatte Marken nach dem Massaker von Harenschera befragt, mehrfach sogar. Er hatte weiterhin die Schuld auf sich genommen, sich weder zu Karena noch zu Meodror geäußert.  
Elissar hatte gekocht vor Wut. Harenschera war der Grund aus dem er seine Grafschaft und sein Volk verloren hatte und außer ein damals elfjähriges Kind konnte er niemanden dafür verantwortlich machen.  
Niemand außer ihm, flüsterte die kleine gemeine Stimme in Jònars Kopf, die er seit fünf Jahren ignorierte.  
Als Jusse ihm berichtete, dass sie noch immer kein Ergebnis hatten und Marken weiterhin verschollen war, hätte er schlafen gehen sollen. Sein General hatte ihm die Stadtkarte dagelassen mit der er ihm bis ins kleinste Detail erklärt hatte, dass sie jede Ecke der Stadt durchsucht hatten. Allein und im flackernden Licht einiger Kerzen starrte der König weiterhin auf das Pergament, als hoffte er, Marken würde schon irgendwann darauf erscheinen.  
Der Mord an Karena war am Abend zuvor geschehen, sagten die Heiler. Sie hatte das Abendgebet gesprochen und hatte sich dann mit dem Befehl zurückgezogen, nicht gestört werden zu wollen. Zum wiederholten Male versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, ob er Marken nicht vielleicht doch noch gesehen hatte, aber er war wie jeden Abend nach dem Abendessen verschwunden. Weder Miriane noch Gess hatten ihn bis zum Morgen gesehen. Das bewies rein gar nichts. Es gab nur Darjas Anschuldigung gegen Marken und die Überzeugung des gesamten Landes, dass er ja ohnehin ein Mörder war. Alles was Jònar dagegen tun könnte war die Wahrheit über Meodrors Tod bekanntzugeben. Etwas, das ihm vermutlich das Leben kosten würde.  
Meodror. Die Ahnung kroch ihm die Brust hinauf und in den Hals, wo sie einen Knoten bildete.  
Er warf sich seinen präsentabelsten Morgenmantel um und rannte hinaus. Seine Eskorte folgte ihm ein ganzes Stück bis er ihnen befahl ihn allein zu lassen. Marken hatte niemanden ermordet, von ihm ging keine Gefahr aus.  
Die Ehrengarde, die an einigen Ecken der Krypta Wache hielt, war nur spärlich besetzt, wodurch er beinahe unerkannt durch die Gänge eilen konnte.  
Im Raum der Könige brannte eine Fackel, die spärliches Licht auf die Steintafeln an den Wänden warf.  
„Marken“, sagte er und hoffte, dass es keine Geister gab, die ihn hören konnten.  
Sein Bruder sah von seinem Platz vor dem Grab Meodrors auf.  
Er sah so müde aus.  
„Lässt du mich erst einsperren und foltern oder steht das Urteil bereits fest?“, fragte Marken.  
Vertrauen. Etwas, das er seit drei Monaten versuchte sich anzugewöhnen. Marken musterte ihn, die Schultern gesenkt, nichts an seinem Blick deutete darauf hin, dass er versuchen würde seinen Bruder umzubringen, also trat der König näher.  
„Sei nicht albern“, sagte Jònar.  
„Wie viel Ärger werden die Wachen vor meiner Tür bekommen? Sie glauben wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass sie verschlossen ist.“  
„Sie haben dein Verschwinden gemeldet“, sagte Jònar mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
Marken kratzte sich am Kopf und stierte in die Ferne.  
„Wie lang bin ich denn schon fort?“  
„Vor neun Stunden habe ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen.“  
„Oh“, sagte Marken. „Das war keine Absicht.“  
„Warum ausgerechnet hierher?“, fragte Jònar.  
Es folgte ein kurzes Schweigen als wollte Marken seine Worte abwägen. Dann schloss er die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Stein. „Weil hier niemand auf meinem Gewissen lastet.“  
Nach kurzer Überlegung setzte Jònar sich neben ihn. Sein Vater war nur noch Knochen und durch nichts auf dieser Welt, konnte Meodror ihm noch etwas anhaben.  
„Ich weiß, dass du Karena nicht umgebracht hast.“  
Marken schwieg.  
„Und du hast mehr verdient als blankes Misstrauen.“ Er wusste nicht, warum er es sagte. In seinem Kopf hatte der Satz besser geklungen.  
„Aber warum glaubt Darja, dass es deine Magie war?“, fragte Jònar.  
Schulterzucken. „Meine Magie ist dem Tod sehr nah.“  
„Bitte hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen“, sagte Jònar, was sein Bruder mit einem Schnauben quittierte.  
„Vielleicht war ich es ja“, sagte Marken.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Ich kann mich nicht an gestern Abend erinnern.“, begann Marken und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.  
„Oh.“  
„Das ist nicht gut oder?“  
„Nein“, sagte Jònar wahrheitsgemäß.  
Marken biss sich auf der Lippe herum. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal“, sagte er.  
Jònar wartete scheinbar geduldig, musste aber feststellen, dass er schon zu lange keine Luft mehr geholt hatte.  
„Ich wache morgens auf und das letzte an das ich mich erinnere ist das Abendessen. Deshalb bin ich ja hier. So tief im Berg habe ich kaum Macht.“ Marken schniefte dieses Mal lautstark. „Ich dachte, ich könnte es kontrollieren, aber je länger ich hier bin, desto schlimmer wird es. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert.“  
„Schau mich an“, sagte Jònar. In seiner Brust hatte sich etwas zusammengeschnürt. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Marken seine Augen öffnete. „Wir finden heraus was geschehen ist und wenn es dir hier so schlecht geht, dann bringen wir dich nach Drostona zurück, in Ordnung?“  
Markens Blick glitt an ihm vorbei.  
„Majestät“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme.  
Jònar fuhr herum. Im Eingang der Krypta stand Elissar und musterte die beiden mit der ausdruckslosen Miene, die ihn so auszeichnete. Der König erhob sich.  
„Seid Ihr mir gefolgt?“, fragte er.  
Elissar nickte. „Verzeiht, Eure Leibgarde war besorgt und ich hielt es für angebracht Euch nicht allein zu lassen, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass…“ Er war einige Schritte in den Raum getreten.  
Sie waren noch nicht so weit.  
„Wir werden gleich kommen“, sagte Jònar und wollte den Grafen hinausgeleiten.  
Er kam nicht dazu.  
Alles was er hörte, waren der Schrei seines Bruders und ein seltsam schmatzendes Geräusch, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Dann kam der Schmerz und seine Knie, die nachgaben. Jemand fing ihn auf. Marken.  
Sein Bruder war ganz weiß im Gesicht. Nein, nicht weiß, grau. Er hatte nicht die Kraft ihn zu fragen warum. Doch sicherlich nicht wegen ihm. Elissar brüllte um Hilfe. Leiser werdende Fußstapfen. Er konnte nicht umhin an sich herunterzuschauen.  
In seinem Brustkorb steckte ein Dolch.  
Er wollte schreien, aber aus seiner Lunge kam kein Ton. Er bekam keine Luft. Schatten tanzten um ihn herum, während seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Marken brüllte ihn an, aber er verstand es nicht.  
Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde Elissar zumindest Reador verschonen.

 


	14. Von Toten - Theja

Verdammtes Glockengeläut. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht als sie sich auch dem Bett schälte. Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte es in ihren Traum von Mewa eingebaut, die sie in eine Gruft sperrte und nur noch mit den Toten arbeiten ließ und plötzlich waren bloß Glockenschläge aus ihrer Kehle gekommen. Das war der Moment gewesen in dem sie schweißgebadet aufgewacht war.   
Sie hatte die Glocken erst einmal gehört. Sechs Jahre war es nun her.   
Sie hielt inne, während sie sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.  
Der König war tot.   
Sie sprang auf. Zog sich in Windeseile an und eilte zum Marktplatz. Sie war nicht die Erste. Fackeln brannten auf der Balustrade über dem Tor, das den Schlosshof von der Stadt trennte. Es dauerte sicherlich eine Stunde bis ein Herold auftrat. Sie hörte nicht was er sagte, aber sie hörte die Menschen um sie herum. Das Flüstern, das die Nachricht auch in die hintersten Reihen brachte. König Jònar war tot. Sein Bruder hatte ihn ermordet. Sein Bruder, der Drostoner, der Dämon, der sich in die Reihen der Königsfamilie geschlichen hatte mit offenbar nur einem Ziel. Dass er anscheinend auch die oberste Priesterin auf dem Gewissen hatte, ging im aufkommenden Tumult beinahe unter. Am Abend würden sie ihn hinrichten.  
Karena und der König. Theja wich zurück. Sie ahnte was kommen würde. Unter Meodror war alles den Magiern zugeschrieben worden, jede Krankheit, jede verlorene Schlacht. Die Dämonen steckten mit dem Tod unter einer Decke, hatte man gemunkelt. Die Seele des verstoßenen Gottes hätte sich in ihren Köpfen eingenistet. Diejenigen von ihnen, die entdeckt worden waren, mussten fliehen, alles zurücklassen oder auf die Gnade der Wachen hoffen, die sie nachts aus ihren Häusern zerrten.   
Atris, die Schmiedin, so viele andere. Ihr wurde kalt. Schlafen würde sie nicht können also ging sie ins Hospital. Die meisten Patienten waren wachgeworden und der Krankensaal war in Aufruhr. Manche weinten. Theja blieb stumm. Niemand fragte sie, warum sie hier war, obwohl sie doch erst nächste Nacht Schicht hatte. Die Gesichter der anderen Heiler und Heilerinnen waren bleich und konzentriert. Es waren mehr als üblich, sie war also nicht die einzige, die nicht mehr hatte schlafen können.  
Kurz nach Morgengrauen betrat Atris den Saal. Diejenigen von ihnen, die über ihn Bescheid wussten erstarrten, beobachteten jeden Schritt den er tat, während er durch die Halle eilte und schließlich im Gang verschwand.   
Sie folgte ihm. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen, änderte die Richtung, sprach mit einer Patientin und brauchte so einige Minuten bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. Er trug wieder sein weißes Gewand und zuckte merklich zusammen als er sie hörte. Schnell schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.   
„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, flüsterte sie. „Warum bist du hier? Weißt du nicht, was passiert ist?“  
„Ich weiß, was passiert ist. Ich weiß, was der Bastard getan hat, aber das war er, nicht ich, keiner von uns!“  
„Aber sie werden denken, dass wir das waren!“  
Er gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich. „Keine Sorge, du bist sicher, du bist ja schließlich keine von uns.“  
Sie wollte ihn ohrfeigen, ihn treten. Irgendetwas tun, das das Stechen in ihrem Magen ausmerzte.   
„Ach halt doch deine Klappe, du weißt ja nicht wovon du redest! Scheiße, Atris!“ Sie schniefte.  
Unwirsch wischte sie sich über die Augen. „Die bringen dich um!“, rief sie und eilte aus dem Raum.  
„Dann sterbe ich zumindest als freier Mann!“, rief er ihr hinterher.   
Am Mittag machte sich ihr Schlafmangel bemerkbar also ging sie dazu über die Betten zu machen.

Wer nicht hier war, machte sich verdächtig, dachte sie. Der schrille Ton einer Fanfare ertönte aus der Richtung des Tores, dessen Türen sich nun öffneten.   
Die Priesterschülerinnen in den dunkelroten Kleidern gingen voran, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Die Stadt hatte sich versammelt um den Tod der Drostoner zu beobachten und zu jubeln, wenn sie am Strang hingen.   
Soldaten der Stadtwache standen ihnen Spalier, durch das sie eilten um sich dann um das Schafott herum aufzustellen. Theja konnte noch einen Blick auf ihre Nachbarin werfen, die mit einer Pike bewaffnet verhinderte, dass die aufgebrachte Masse näher an das Schafott kam, als nötig.   
Oben hatte der Henker sich bereits alles zurechtgelegt. Der muskelbepackte Mann hängte sich jeweils an die Schlingen und nickte zufrieden als keine nachgab. Drei Hohepriesterinnen gesellten sich zu ihm und stellten sich am Rand der Plattform auf.   
Eigentlich hätte Karena dort stehen müssen, dachte sie, doch nun waren es ihre Stellvertreterin und zwei Mitglieder des königlichen Rates. Sie begannen zu singen und die Schülerinnen stimmten in das Lied des Meeres mit ein. In altem Cornai flehte es die Göttin um Gerechtigkeit und Gnade für die Seelen an, die nun hingerichtet werden sollten. Als das Lied beendet war, hatte sich die Masse ein wenig beruhigt. Ob dies dem Gebet oder einfach nur der Länge des Textes geschuldet war, wusste sie nicht, doch vermutete stark letzteres.   
Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes öffnete sich das Schlosstor. Knapp darüber, auf der Balustrade erschienen einige Menschen. Die anwesenden Mitglieder des Hohen Rates verteilten sich darauf, in ihrer Mitte stand ein gedrungener Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet und mit einer Schärpe bestückt, die ihn als Regenten auswies. Graf Dehin. Sonst hatte er bei Verkündigungen immer hinter dem König gestanden als sein Berater und Stellvertreter.   
Endlich tat sich was im Inneren des Torbogens. Zwei Soldaten, bewaffnet mit Schwertern, an deren Knäufen Mondsteine angebracht waren, marschierten vorweg, bevor zwei weitere folgten, die einen Mann in ihrer Mitte auf den Beinen hielten und mit sich zerrten, obwohl dieser sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrte.   
Die Masse wurde beim Anblick des Königsmörders wieder lauter. Über dem Kopf trug er einen schwarzen Sack, dessen Ende fest um seinen Hals verschnürt war. Um seine Handgelenkte waren Neumondeisen gelegt worden.  
Wieder folgte eine Gruppe Soldaten. Die Drostonerin in ihrer Mitte ging allerdings aufrecht und mit so viel Würde, dass Theja nicht anders konnte als sie zu bewundern. Es musste die Gesandte der Magierstadt sein. Im Hospital hatte sie gehört, dass sie den Mord gemeinsam mit dem Prinzen geplant hatte.   
Die beiden wurden auf das Schafott gebracht und vor die beiden Schlingen gestellt.   
Als der Gang wieder frei war, eilte der General hindurch, den Blick verbissen zu Boden gerichtet. Oben angekommen, rollte er ein Stück Pergament aus, das er hinter seinem Rücken getragen hatte.   
„Im Namen seiner Hoheit“, begann er mit zitternder Stimme, von der Theja sich nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt jemand jenseits der zehnten Reihe Schaulustiger vernehmen konnte, „dem Regenten Elissar de Dehin, wird der hier anwesende Prinz Marken Amery de Hilian für die Verbrechen des Hochverrates und die Ermordung Seiner Majestät, König Jònar de Hilian für schuldig erklärt.“ General Katreta ließ das Schriftstück sinken, um den jungen Mann zu betrachten, der inzwischen schlaff zwischen den beiden Soldaten hing. „Die Strafe für die eben genannten Verbrechen ist der Tod durch den Strang.“   
Er machte zwei Schritte auf die zweite Gefangene zu und zog ihr den Sack vom Kopf. Noch nie hatte Theja so viel Hass auf dem Gesicht eines Menschen gesehen. Die Gesandte spuckte dem General ins Gesicht. Er wich nicht zurück, sondern wischte sich nur dem Ärmel seines Hemdes die Spucke ab. „Darjatya von Drostona, Ihr seid verbannt. Kehrt Ihr in die Hauptstadt zurück, werdet Ihr das Schicksal Eures Artgenossen teilen.“  
Theja sog scharf die Luft ein.   
Die beiden Soldaten blickten einander und den General erneut an und ließen die junge Frau schließlich los und nahmen ihr die Ketten ab.  
„Ihr ward König Jònar gegenüber immer loyal“, sagte Katreta schließlich. „Eure Immunität als Botschafterin gilt noch, bis Ihr die Stadt verlassen habt, Darja. Sagt den Ältesten, dass Marken de Hilian uns an eurer statt den Krieg erklärt hat.“  
„Den Krieg erklärt? Ein dummer wahnsinniger Junge hat uns alle verraten, mein Volk hat nichts mit seinen Taten zu tun“, rief sie. Ihre Stimme war eindeutig lauter als die des Generals. Protestrufe erklangen aus der Menge. Besorgt wandte der General sich kurz um.   
Dann sagte sie etwas, das Theja nicht verstand. Es war auf der Sprache der Drostoner und an den Prinzen gerichtet, der wieder damit begann um sich zu treten und ähnliche Worte von sich gab, doch die Gesandte beachtete ihn nicht, sondern wandte sich an die Menschenmenge.   
„Es war die Tat eines Einzelnen und wenn wir die Möglichkeit hätten es rückgängig zu machen, würden wir es ohne zu zögern tun. Cornai, hört mir zu!“, rief sie und trat bis an den Rand des Schafotts. „Denkt daran, wenn ihr euren Nachbarn begegnet, dass sie es nicht waren, die diese Verbrechen begangen haben, zeigt Gnade euren Freunden gegenüber.“  
Niemand rührte sich.  
Als Darja die Wirkungslosigkeit ihrer Worte erkannte, sah sie sich noch einmal zum Prinzen um, der weiterhin gegen die Soldaten ankämpfte.  
Mit einem Satz landete die Gesandte auf dem gepflasterten Boden des Marktplatzes und drängte sich durch die Masse, in der Theja sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.   
„Fahrt fort!“ Die Stimme des Generals riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.   
Eine der Hohepriesterinnen näherte sich dem Prinzen und begann das Lied von Schuld und Vergebung.  
Der Prinz begann zu schreien.  
Es war kein menschlicher Schrei. Theja und einige andere pressten sich die Hände auf die Ohren aus Angst ihr Trommelfell könnte platzen. Magie schoss durch den Boden, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass es jemand, der nicht magisch begabt war, spüren konnte. Er trug Neumondeisen, es dürfte nicht möglich sein! Ein Blitz zuckte über den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, begleitet von einem tiefen rollenden Donner.   
Die Eisen um seine Gelenke zersprang in alle Richtungen.   
Als der Schrei verebbte, war der Prinz zu Boden gesackt. Die beiden Soldaten an seiner Seite hatten ihn aus Liebe um ihr Gehör fallenlassen und packten ihn nun wieder.   
Die Priesterin sagte nichts mehr. Kein Gebet kam aus ihren Lippen, stattdessen stand sie stocksteif in der Mitte des Schafotts. Theja war nicht die kleinste und konnte über einige Köpfe hinweg das Blut in ihren Ohren sehen.  
„Hängt ihn“, brüllte General Katreta und endlich kam Bewegung in die Szenerie. Einer der Soldaten stand genau in Thejas Blickfeld, sodass sie nicht erkennen konnte, wie sie dem Prinzen die Schlinge um den Hals legten.  
Die Trommeln setzten ein und der Henker zog einen Hebel, der dem Prinzen den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog.   
Die Menschen begannen zu jubeln. Es dauerte lang bis das Zappeln verebbte und der Königsmörder in der steifen Brise schaukelte, die vom Meer herüberkam.   
Es war der General, der die jubelnde Masse mit erhobener Hand wieder zum Schweigen brachte.   
Das Zittern hatte nachgelassen und seine sonore Stimme trug die Worte über sie hinweg. „Die letzte Nacht wurde von einem schrecklichen Verbrechen gezeichnet. Unserem Königreich wurde der Herrscher entrissen, doch Gerechtigkeit wurde geübt. Lasst es uns eine Lehre sein. König Jònar hat den Fehler gemacht den Drostonern zu vertrauen und einen von ihnen in seinem Haus aufgenommen. Doch ob blutsverwandt oder nicht, es liegt in ihrer Natur. Regent Elissar de Dehin lässt deshalb verkünden, dass die Rechte der Drostoner mit sofortiger Wirkung widerrufen sind. Jeder, der es wagt Magie anzuwenden oder sich mit jenen abzugeben, die es tun, werden ohne Verhandlung auf der Stelle hingerichtet!“  
Atris.


	15. Von Toten - Elissar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: discussions of child abuse

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen er Jònar nicht gehasst hatte. Als der Junge sich damals in sein Zimmer geschlichen hatte, in die Uniform seines besten Freundes gekleidet, obwohl Katreta schon damals größer und schlanker gewesen war, um mit ihm gemeinsam den Tod des Königs zu planen, hatte er ihn sogar bewundert.

„Ihr habt die Drostonerin gehen lassen“, sagte er in den ansonsten beinahe leeren Saal hinein.

Statt den Blick zu senken, hob der General nur sein Kinn.

„Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass Darja nichts damit zu tun hatte.“

„Ihr habt nichts zu wissen, General. Ihr habt meine Befehle auszuführen. Offensichtlich seid Ihr dazu nicht in der Lage. Ihr seid aus meinem Dienst entlassen“, sagte er.

Es kam keine Reaktion und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch mit keiner gerechnet. Katreta wusste sehr wohl, dass Elissar die Meinung vertrat, dass er nie hätte General werden dürfen. Es gab Positionen am Hof, die dem Adel vorbehalten waren und dies aus gutem Grund.

„Sperrt ihn ein“, befahl er. Die Soldaten, die Katreta in den Ratsraum eskortiert hatten, zögerten kurz, gehorchten aber schließlich doch.

„Eine Bitte“, sagte Katreta, bevor sie ihn aus dem Raum bringen konnten.

„Nun?“, fragte Elissar.

„Lasst mich an seiner Beisetzung teilhaben.“

„Natürlich“, sagte Elissar und die Soldaten begleiteten ihren ehemaligen General hinaus.

Er würde nicht auf ewig im Kerker bleiben, beschloss Elissar. Dafür war er in seiner Position viel zu beliebt gewesen. Ein Militärputsch aufgrund eines verzogenen Emporkömmlings war das letzte was er brauchen konnte.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, war er allein. Langsam ging er um den Tisch herum. Zwei Königen hatte er hier gedient. Unter Meodror als Druckmittel, um die Gräfin von Dehin von der Rebellion abzuhalten und unter Jònar als Schachfigur, die der junge König geglaubt hatte hin und her schieben zu können, wie es ihm beliebte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagte das Mädchen auf dem Stuhl am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes. Ihre Stimme war scharf. „Du hast genau das Gegenteil von dem getan, was wir abgemacht hatten.“

„Ich habe es auch ohne Euch geschafft. Verschwindet von hier, wir sind quitt.“

„Quitt?“ Sie gab ein abgehacktes Lachen von sich. Im Kerzenschein konnte er ihre angespitzten Zähne sehen. „Ich bin der Grund aus dem du noch am Leben bist. Ich habe dich an diesen Punkt gebracht. Ohne mich hättest du dich von den Klippen gestürzt oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran?“ Sie sprang auf die Beine und packte ihn am Arm.

Die Welt zog sich zusammen und er hatte das Gefühl der Raum um ihn herum würde sich durch einen Brustkorb zwängen.

Salziger Wind schlug ihm entgegen. Ianra hatte losgelassen und er fiel vorne über die Klippe hinunter. Ein Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle, doch sein Fall wurde gestoppt und etwas hielt ihn in der Luft. Magie. Unter ihm tobten die Welten, die Gischt spritzte ihm bis ins Gesicht.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung“, brüllte Ianra über ihm.

Sie schleuderte ihn zurück auf den Felsen. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, als er erkennen konnte wo er war. Unter ihnen lag die Stadt und das Schloss, das in eben jenen Felsen hineingeschlagen worden war, auf dem sie nun standen.

„Was nun?“, brüllte er. Wenn sie ihn töten wollte, hätte sie es bereits getan. Es war der einzige Gedanke, der ihm blieb.

„Nun werde ich jedem die Wahrheit zukommen lassen. Manche von ihnen werden träumen wie du um Gnade winselnd am Boden liegst. Sie werden es alle wissen, mein Junge und du wirst nie wieder daran zweifeln, dass du mich brauchst!“ Etwas traf ihn an der Schulter, dann am Rücken und im Magen. Er schaffte es grade noch so sich die Arme um den Kopf zu legen als immer mehr Steine auf ihn einschlugen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe.“

Es wurde auf einen Schlag sehr still. Jede Stelle seines Körpers schmerzte, aber es gab keine Steine mehr. Nicht einmal mehr Wind oder Salz. Vorsichtig machte er die Augen auf. Sie waren wieder im Ratszimmer. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt, zappelte Ianra an der Decke. Wer sie dort hielt, war ihm nicht sofort klar, denn unter dem Tisch hindurch sah er nur nackte Füße und das untere Ende eines dunklen Mantels.

Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und erschauderte als er erkannte, wer ihn da gerettet hatte. Er hatte Geschichten über den Narbigen gehört. Er war ein Schatten, der Nachts Kinder aus ihren Betten stahl. Es hieß, er fräße ihre Seelen. Alles in allem war er vor allem nicht erpicht darauf auch das zweite Kind des Todesgottes kennenzulernen, auch wenn dieser ihn grade gerettet hatte.

Der Narbige trug im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester drostonische Kleidung. „Was hast du angerichtet, Ianra?“, fragte er.

Sie fiel zu Boden und blieb dort einige Sekunden keuchend liegen.

„Du hast gesagt dem Jungen würde nichts geschehen. Ich hatte ein Versprechen zu erfüllen!“

„Du wolltest nur nicht richtig zuhören!“ Sie kam wieder auf die Beine.

„Und Karena? War sie auch Teil deines Plans? Sie sollten sie entschlafen auf ihrem Bett finden und nicht derart erniedrigt!“, fragte er.

„Du solltest mir dankbar sein!“, sagte sie.

„Dafür, dass unsere einzige Chance am Galgen hängt?“

„Das war er!“ Sie deutete mit dem Finger anklagend auf Elissar, der erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts tat.

Der Narbige musterte ihn kurz aus seinem einen intakten Auge, bevor er sich wieder seiner Schwester zuwandte. „Ich bin mir sicher, bei dir hätte Marres ein gutes und langes Leben vor sich gehabt“, sagte er.

„Sei nicht dramatisch. Nun kannst du tröstend zu deinem Menschen zurückkehren und dich noch eine Weile mit ihm vergnügen bevor er zu Staub zerfällt“, sagte sie.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hing sie wieder an der Decke.

Es war ausgerechnet dieser Moment, den sich Gess ausgesucht hatte um unangekündigt einzutreten. Einige Sekunden lang fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Halbgötter. Dann irrte er zu Elissar, der beinahe etwas hätte sagen wollen.

Gess sagte etwas. Die Pergamentrollen, die er im Arm hielt, kullerten zu Boden. Elissar verstand genug Djeri um zu verstehen, dass es sich bei dem Ausspruch um ein kurzes Gebet an die Göttin des Feuers handelte. Der Schreiber drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus dem Raum.  

Als Elissar seinen Blick wieder den Halbgöttern zuwendete, waren diese spurlos verschwunden. Fluchend und mit schmerzenden Gliedern sprang er auf, um den Schreiber einzuholen.


	16. Von Toten - Miriane

Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht geschlafen und würde auch diese kein Auge zu tun.  
Marken hatte ihr vor zwei Tagen Blumen gebracht. Weil man das so machte, hatte er gesagt und sich dann über seinen Zeichenblock gebeugt. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal zu welken begonnen.  
Es wäre keine glückliche Ehe geworden, eine politische hätte ihr ausgereicht. Er hatte ihr offen gesagt, dass er sich aus Sex nichts machte und ihr war es egal gewesen. Deshalb die Blumen.  
Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich selbst nicht einmal vorstellen Kinder zu bekommen. Sie kosteten bloß Nerven und der Nutzen, den sie aus ihnen ziehen könnte, war zu gering.  
Ihre Finger hatten begonnen zu schmerzen, stellte sie fest. Tatsächlich hatte sie die Stuhllehne so fest umklammert, dass ihre Fingergelenke weiß waren. Sie löste den Griff nicht und starrte bloß weiter darauf. Vielleicht kommt sie für immer hier sitzen bleiben. Vielleicht musste sie dann keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen.  
Jònars Körper hatten sie inzwischen in die Krypta gebracht und Priesterinnen balsamierten ihn ein. Sie würden ihn in dunkles Blau kleiden und in ein Loch weit entfernt von seinem Vater schieben. Und dort würde er dann verrotten.  
Marr würden sie von einer Klippe ins Meer werfen, um der Meeresgöttin eine korrumpierte Seele zu bringen.  
Zum Frühstück würde man sie erwarten. In Trauer um den König im Gesicht und mit Hass für ihren Verlobten im Herzen. Sie konnte keines davon aufbringen. Vielleicht war sie nicht in der Lage derartige Extreme zu spüren.  
Ihr Halbbruder saß am anderen Ende ihres Tisches. Auch er rührte sich nicht.  
Hendris hatte ihr erzählt, dass der Graf Katreta in den Kerker hatte werfen lassen. Sie hatte ihm Gold gegeben, um seinen Geliebten mit ein paar Bestechungen freizubekommen, aber bisher hatte er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt.  
Vielleicht lag die Lethargie in der Familie. Wenn sie sich Karian vorstellte, konnte sie die Vermutung allerdings nicht bestätigen. Ihr einziger Bruder mit dem sie sich beide Elternteile teilte, hatte zu viele Emotionen um tatenlos irgendwo zu sitzen.  
Sie sahen beide auf als es klopfte.  
Miriane schloss auf. Vor der Tür stand eine Kommandantin. Sie konnte sich immerhin daran erinnern, dass die hochgewachsene Frau die Base Graf Dehins war. Eine der wenigen Adligen, die ihre Heimat ebenfalls hatten verlassen müssen.  
„Ist der Schreiber hier?“  
Miriane hob die Augenbrauen. „Euer Ton gefällt mir nicht“, sagte sie. „Was ist das für ein Anliegen, das Euch mitten in der Nacht an meine Tür bringt?“  
„Der Schreiber, Gess Djer, wird gesucht. Graf Dehin benötigt seine augenblickliche Anwesenheit.“  
„Sollte er klopfen, schicke ich ihn zu Euch“, sagte sie und war im Inbegriff die Tür der Kommandantin wieder vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, doch diese stellte einen Fuß in den Türspalt.  
„Der Befehl lautet, dass ich mich selbst davon überzeugen muss.“  
„Er ist nicht hier“, sagte Miriane.  
„Ich muss trotzdem Euer Zimmer durchsuchen.“ Damit drängte sie sich an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer.  
Hendris war ebenfalls aufgestanden.  
„Bezichtigt Ihr mich der Lüge?“  
„Ihr habt mit einem Dämonen geschlafen, Ihr solltet froh sein, dass Ihr nicht noch anderer Dinge bezichtigt werdet.“  
Das erste Mal seit Jahren, fehlten Miriane de Déros die Worte.  
„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen so mit einer hohen Herrin zu sprechen“, sagte Hendris.  
Die Kommandantin schlenderte unbeirrt durch den Raum, öffnete Schränke und Schubladen als hätte sich Gess zwischen Unterwäsche versteckt.  
„Warum will Seine Hoheit mit Gess sprechen?“, versuchte Hendris es erneut.  
„Das geht nur Seine Hoheit und den Schreiber etwas an.“  
Sie hatte ihre Runde beendet und verließ den Raum ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen.  
„Wir müssen Gess finden“, sagte Miriane. Hendris nickte.  
„Und dann müssen wir von hier verschwinden.“  
Sie teilten sich auf. Hendris würde die unteren Geschosse durchgehen und dabei versuchen Katreta freizubekommen, während sie die oberen Stockwerke inklusive Kapelle übernahm.  
Nachts war das Schloss normalerweise gespenstisch still, doch nun war sie ständig damit beschäftigt Soldaten auszuweichen, die an den meisten Ecken postiert waren. Sie durchsuchte die Bibliothek, doch ohne fündig zu werden, dabei war es der Ort an dem sie sich fast sicher war, dass Gess ihn aufsuchen würde, wenn er in Gefahr war.  
Der Morgen war schon weiter fortgeschritten als sie ihn fand. Der Gedanke, dass ein Djeri sich zum Schutz in den Tempel der Meeresgöttin begab, wäre ihr auch nicht gekommen, doch Gess hockte auf einem der Felsen darin und summte leise vor sich hin.  
„Der Regent sucht dich“, sagte Miriane. „Was hast du angestellt?“  
Es kam keine Antwort, stattdessen summte er weiter das Gebet und nestelte seine Halskette, die wie für ihr Volk üblich einen stilisierten Feuervogel als Anhänger besaß.  
„Gess!“ Sie trat näher heran und in das Blickfeld des Schreibers, der plötzlich die Augen weit aufriss.  
„Es ist alles wahr“, flüsterte er.  
„Was ist wahr?“  
„Die Geschichten, das Buch, was ich übersetzt habe, es ist alles wahr! Sie existieren und wenn einer existiert, dann existieren alle und dann wird der Todesgott wieder auf der Welt wandeln und sie in ein Leichenfeld verwandeln.“  
„Wovon sprichst du?“, fragte Miriane.  
Gess schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Narbige hat den König getötet, der Narbige wandelt unter uns und er wird alle Kinder mitnehmen!“ Er ging wieder dazu über ein Gebet zu summen.  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst!“ Miriane trat näher an ihn heran und sah nun auch, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte. „Reiß dich zusammen“, sagte sie. Es blieb wirkungslos.  
Miriane verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.  
Gess starrte sie ungläubig an, während sich seine Augen wieder mit Leben füllten.  
„Es war nicht Marr“, sagte er.  
„Was?“  
„Dehin hat ihn reingelegt. Er hat einen Pakt abgeschlossen.“  
Sie musste sich anstrengen nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Komm endlich zu dir! Der Regent sucht nach dir und es wäre wahrlich nicht meine Aufgabe dich vor ihm zu warnen, also tu mir einen Gefallen und…“  
„Er war es nicht!“ Gess packte sie an beiden Unterarmen. „Warum sollte Marr den König umbringen? Aber Dehin? Dehin hatte so viel mehr Gründe! Er arbeitet mit dem Narbigen zusammen! Er hat mit ihm sicher einen Pakt gemacht und ich hab‘ es gesehen. Sie werden mich umbringen.“ Tränen begannen über seine Wangen zu kullern. „Was, wenn mich der Narbige holt? Was wenn er meine Seele auffrisst?“  
Wieder verpasste sie ihm eine Ohrfeige.  
„Verschwinden wir von hier“, sagte sie und zog ihn mit sich.  
Das Letzte, was sie Karian erklären wollte, war, dass sein ehemaliger Geliebter den Verstand verloren hatte.

 


	17. Von Toten - Arina

Reador war in ihrem Arm eingeschlafen. Sie hatten gemeinsam geweint und bis zu diesem Tag war sie sich nicht bewusst darüber gewesen, dass sie so viele Tränen in sich hatte. Ihre Mutter war am Tag bei ihr geblieben und hatte sich erst vor einigen Minuten verabschiedet um in ihr Stadthaus zurückzukehren, das Jònar für sie gekauft hatte.   
Sie wollte niemanden mehr sehen, wollte nicht sprechen, konnte es auch nicht, denn alles was sie sagte tat ihrer Seele nur noch mehr weh. Arina hatte nie verstanden warum manche Menschen sich nicht zusammenraufen konnten. Ihre Mutter hatte es getan. Nachdem ihr Vater an einem Fieber gestorben war, hatte sie ihr Leben und das ihrer Kinder in die Hand genommen und sie alleine großgezogen. Das war es, was sie auch tun musste, was sie tun sollte, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Die bittere Wahrheit war, dass sie es nicht konnte. Es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, das sie tun konnte. Nichts, außer ihren Sohn in ihren Armen zu halten und für immer in diesem Bett liegen zu bleiben bis sie verhungert oder verdurstet war.   
Ihre Mutter hatte sie gezwungen zu essen und sie hatte Reador gezwungen. Jeder Bissen war zu viel, alles verwandelte sich in ihrem Mund in Asche bis sie würgen musste.  
Ihr Körper zitterte. Es war das einzig Reale an ihr. Sie hatte so viel geschluchzt und geschrien, bis sie müde geworden war und nun konnte sie nicht schlafen.   
Sie wollte zu Jusse, wollte, dass ihr großer Bruder sie in den Arm nahm bis es nicht mehr wehtat, aber er war im Kerker und es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte ihn gebeten Darja zu verschonen. Ihre Freundin hatte nichts mit dem Mord zu tun und jeder wusste es und jeder schwieg.   
Vielleicht würden sie sie vergessen, dachte sie. Vielleicht würden sie die Türen zu Arinas Gemächern einfach nie wieder öffnen und sie könnte verschwinden, eins werden mit dem Schloss und den Felsen und der Stadt unter ihnen.   
Jemand räusperte sich.   
Sie hatte alle Bediensteten fortgeschickt, sie angeschrien und die Türen abgeschlossen.  
Ihre Hand suchte nach dem Dolch unter ihrem Kopfkissen, bevor sie sich aufsetzte.   
Reador gab ein leises Seufzen von sich und öffnete die Augen.   
Am Fenster, hinter dem der Morgen graute, stand jemand. Ihre Augen brauchten einige Sekunden um sein Gesicht im blassen Licht zu erkennen. Er hatte dunkles lockiges Haar, die Haut etwas heller als Jònars, mit einem tiefschwarzen Auge und einem Weißen, das sie aus einem Wulst aus Narben anstarrte. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, war Reador aufgesprungen und zu ihm gerannt.   
„Du siehst merkwürdig aus“, sagte ihr Sohn.   
Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen, zerrte den Jungen am Arm zurück und hinter sich. Den Dolch hatte sie fest in der Hand.   
„Ich will Euch nichts Böses“, sagte der Mann.   
„Wie seid ihr hier hereingekommen?“, fragte sie.  
„Magie.“  
Ihr Griff um Readors Arm wurde fester. Sie hatte keine Mondsteine, kein Neumondeisen, was auch immer vor sich ging, sie musste Reador hier rausbringen und war nur mit einem kümmerlichen Dolch bewaffnet.   
„Mama, das tut weh“, jammerte ihr Sohn hinter ihr, aber sie ließ nicht locker.  
„Mein Name ist Larkes und ich habe Eurem Ehemann vor Jahren einen Gefallen getan.“  
Larkes. Der Name sagte ihr etwas.   
„Ich bin nur hier um zu helfen“, sagte er.   
Larkes. Der Narbige. Der Kindstod.  
„Weg von meinem Sohn“, sagte sie. Es konnte nicht sein, es waren Geschichten. Er log, natürlich log er. Der Todesgott hatte keine Kinder. Es waren alles bloß Sagen und Geschichten.   
„Mama, was ist los?“, fragte Reador.   
Zu ihrer Überraschung setzte sich der Narbige einfach auf den Boden.   
„Seine Zeit ist gekommen“, flüsterte Larkes. „Dies ist der Tag an dem es ihm vorbestimmt ist zu sterben.“  
„Ihr lasst Eure Finger von meinem Sohn, oder bei all den räudigen Hunden Ochens, Ihr werdet es bereuen. Wachen!“, brüllte sie. Die Müdigkeit war vergessen, alles andere war egal und unwichtig und versiegte zu einem leisen Hintergrundrauschen in ihrem Kopf.   
Niemand kam. Sie schob Reador zur Tür, aber sie ließ sich nicht öffnen. Wieder fluchte sie.   
„Er ist zu jung, um zu sterben!“  
„Das wird die Frau mit dem Schwert nicht aufhalten“, sagte der Narbige.   
„Was?“, fragte sie.  
„Deshalb bin ich hier. Es gab einen Tod, den ich nicht verhindern konnte, aber diesen kann ich verhindern“, sagte er. „In etwa einer Stunde wird sie durch diese Tür kommen und eine Kinderseele nehmen. Wenn Ihr gegen sie kämpft, wird sie gewinnen. Deshalb bin ich hier.“  
„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte zu sehr um es bedrohlich klingen zu lassen.   
„Larkes“, wiederholte er.   
„Larkes ist eine Sagengestalt um Kindern Angst zu machen. Wer seid ihr?“, fragte sie erneut.   
„Ich habe Marres nach Drostona gebracht. Euch kann ich nicht dasselbe anbieten, aber ich kann Euch hier wegbringen, bevor es jemand erfährt. Ihr habt nicht lange Zeit um Euch zu entscheiden. Ist es wahrlich so schwer sich vorzustellen, dass jemand seinen Tod möchte?“, fragte er.   
Nein. Sie hatte das nagende Gefühl ignoriert, hatte sich in Trauer und Selbstmitleid gewälzt und dabei vergessen, dass Ihr Sohn in einigen Jahren einen Anspruch auf den Thron haben würde. Elissar würde König werden, aber falls der Hohe Rat an Readors sechzehntem Geburtstag entschied, dass die Hilier weiterhin den König stellen sollten, würden sie ihn stürzen.   
„Warum solltet Ihr uns helfen wollen?“  
„Weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Dieser fordert Wiedergutmachung, aber Marres ist tot, also kann ich nur tun, was ein menschliches Gewissen an meiner Stelle tun würde und die eine Person retten, die ich retten kann.“  
„Wo werdet Ihr uns hinbringen?“  
„An einen Ort, an dem ihr überleben werdet.“  
„Reador“, sagte sie. Sie ließ seinen Arm los und ging in die Knie. Seine schwarzen Locken wirkten so kostbar unter ihren Fingern als sie darüberstrich. „Wir werden ein Abenteuer erleben“, flüsterte sie.   
Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Mit Drachen?“  
„Wer weiß“, sagte Arina. „Vielleicht sehen wir ein paar Drachen.“


	18. Von Toten - Elissar

Kritisch betrachtete er seinen Rücken im Spiegelbild. Der größte Bluterguss zog sich über sein Schulterblatt und machte es ihm schwer seinen Arm zu bewegen ohne vor Schmerzen zu stöhnen. Auch seine Arme und Beine waren von dunkelroten Placken überzogen. Langsam und vorsichtig tauchte er den Waschlappen in das Seifenwasser und wusch sich. Helia hatte recht. Wenn er sich nicht ausruhte, würde er seine Regentschaft nicht überleben. Sie war auf der Suche nach dem Schreiber, hatte allerdings bisher keine guten Nachrichten für ihn gehabt. Was würde Gess von sich geben? Hatte er überhaupt erkannt, was vor sich gegangen war? Vielleicht war es einfach möglich ihn für verrückt erklären zu lassen.  
Vor seinem Fenster war offenbar die Sonne hinter den morgendlichen Wolken im Osten aufgetaucht und warf nun ihr erstes Licht auf die Felder hinter der Stadt, die nicht mehr von den Felsen überragt wurden.  
Im Tageslicht sahen seine Wunden noch dramatischer aus. Abgetrocknet stieg er in lange Hosen und Hemden, die alles verdeckten, was die Halbgöttin in der Nacht zuvor angerichtet hatte. Er hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen überspielt. Einmal hatte Meodror so lange auf ihn eingeprügelt bis er ohnmächtig geworden war. Am nächsten Tag hatte er dennoch an der Ratssitzung teilgenommen und seine Mutter angelächelt, damit sie keinen Krieg mit dem König begann.  
Er erwartete seine Kommandantin beim Frühstück. Helia setzte sich. „Ich will den Generalsposten“, sagte sie und säbelte sich ein Stück Schinken ab.  
„Der Generalsposten ist der wichtigste Posten, den ich zu vergeben habe“, sagte er. „Und du hast es nicht einmal geschafft einen Schreiber zu finden. Wieso solltest ausgerechnet du diesen Posten verdienen?“  
„Weil ich dein größeres Problem ausfindig gemacht habe“, sagte sie mit vollem Mund, während sie sich ein Stück Brot abriss.  
„Das da wäre?“, fragte Elissar. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen.  
„Die Königin ist verschwunden, der Prinz auch“, antwortete sie nach einigen Sekunden, die mit kauen verbracht wurden.  
„Verschwunden? Sie haben sich in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen und wollen nicht gestört werden.“  
„Da sind sie nicht, ich war grade da“, sagte sie.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
Helia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Schmuckkisten sind leer, es fehlt Kleidung. Sie sind abgehauen.“  
Hatte Gess sich bei der Königin versteckt, sich irgendwie Zugang zu ihren Gemächern verschafft?  
„Warum warst du in ihren Gemächern?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wollte das machen, was du nicht konntest.“  
Wut kochte seinen Bauch hinauf. Er packte seine Base am Kragen und schleuderte sie mit mehr Kraft als er sich zugetraut hatte zu Boden. „Ich habe dir tausendmal gesagt, der Junge wird nicht angerührt!“  
„Der Junge wird irgendwann zum Mann werden und dann wärest du mir dankbar gewesen.“ Sie wand sich aus seinem Arm. „Du willst auf den Thron? Dann musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben!“  
„Ich will, dass der Schreiber gefunden wird!“  
„Er ist fort! Nicht einmal die Grafentochter weiß, wo er ist.“  
„Dann finde ihn!“, brüllte Elissar.  
Fluchend verließ Helia sein Gemach.  
Er hatte nicht lange seine Ruhe. Diener befreiten ihn von den Resten seines Frühstücks und halfen ihm sich für den Tag herzurichten. Als er in den Ratsraum zurückkehrte, musste er feststellen, dass er Ausschau nach Ianra hielt. Er schollt sich für seinen Argwohn.  
Stattdessen warteten dort einige Mitglieder des Hohen Rates und Priesterinnen, die mit tausenden Fragen gleichzeitig begannen.  
Sie wollten wissen, ob die Gerüchte stimmten, dass die Königin verschwunden sei und was er dafür täte sie wiederzufinden.  
Wann würde die Beisetzung stattfinden? Wann die Krönung und wer sollte den Generalsposten übernehmen, wenn nicht Katreta. Er sei beim Volk und unter den Soldaten beliebt, sagten sie.  
„Was sagt Ihr dazu, dass die Leiche verschwunden ist?“, fragte eine der Priesterinnen.  
Er stockte. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er.  
Es wurde sehr still im Raum.  
„Der Totengräber hat Prinz Marken vom Galgen geschnitten. Sein Ziel waren die Felsen außerhalb der Stadt, aber als er das Tor erreichte, war die Leiche von seinem Wagen gestohlen worden. Mich überrascht, dass Ihr noch nichts davon wusstet.“  
Er würde Helia den Hals umdrehen.  
„Und Ihr seid?“, fragte er unwirsch.  
Sie lächelte. Rotes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. „Renca Djer.“  
Eine Dérosserin. Natürlich. Es fragte sich nur ob sie eine Geliebte oder eine Tochter des Grafen war. Er tippte auf letzteres. Es würde dem Grafen ähnlich sehen einen seiner Bastarde im Tempel unterkommen zu lassen.  
„Ich betrachte es als wichtiger die Königin zu finden. Leichenschändung werde ich nicht gutheißen, doch die Lebenden sollten Vorrang haben, findet Ihr nicht auch?“  
So wie sie lächelte, konnte sie nur eine der Töchter sein. „Natürlich, Hoheit, Ihr habt völlig Recht.“


	19. Von Toten - Marr

Als er den Schmerz und die Panik nicht mehr spüren konnte, war der Tod nichts mehr, vor dem er sich fürchtete.   
_Du musst dich jetzt entscheiden._  
„Warum?“  
Er setzte sich.  
 _Weil ich nicht sterben kann._  
„Du bist der Tod?“  
 _Ja_.  
„Zwischen was muss ich mich entscheiden?“  
 _Du kannst nun sterben. Meine Seele wird weiterwandern, sich den nächsten deines Blutes suchen und weiter existieren_.   
„Ich will nicht sterben.“  
 _Dein Körper ist sterblich. Ich kann deinen Übergang verhindern, aber ich glaube du weißt, was dies mit sich bringen wird._  
„Du bekommst meinen Körper.“  
 _Am Ende, ja. Dieses eine Mal kann ich dir noch helfen, aber wenn es für dich an der Zeit ist, wirst du dich mir ergeben._  
„Du hilfst mir aus der Güte deines Herzens?“  
 _Wenn du es so nennen möchtest._   
„Dann will ich leben.“  
 _Dann atme._


	20. Von Lebenden - Theja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wer weiss denn, ob das Leben nicht Totsein ist und Totsein Leben?"  
> \- Euripides

Statt Atris und Sorres, die sich die Behausung teilten, fand sie in dem Stadthaus bloß Leere vor. Sorres war sicherlich im Gasthaus und betrog im Kartenspiel, aber Atris?

Die Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, dass er die Hinrichtung mit angesehen hatte, wusste, dass er fliehen musste.  

Im Westen ging die Sonne unter und hinterließ ein dumpfes Licht, das ihr Unbehagen fütterte. Im Hospital waren erschreckend still. Keiner der Heiler sprach und die Patienten schliefen größtenteils. Mewa sagte ihr, sie würde nicht gebraucht und sollte nach Hause gehen, was Theja dankend annahm. Als sie im Bett war, war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Lange wälzte sie sich hin und her, bis der Schlaf sie doch noch übermannte.

Sie träumte von Lynna. Sie träumte ihre Schwester würde versuchen sie zu finden, aber alles was von ihr übrig war, war ihr Körper, der in der steifen Brise am Galgen hing.

 

Als sie am Morgen ins Hospital huschen wollte, wurde sie von einer Soldatin aufgehalten.

„Ihr gehört zu den Heilern?“, fragte diese.

Theja nickte.

„Ihr habt Euch bei Eurer Oberen zu melden.“

Das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose. Sie wussten es. Sie hatten Atris gefangen genommen und er hatte sie verraten.

Während sie den Saal durchquerte, bemerkte sie, dass von den Heilerinnen nur Cerja anwesend war. Die ältere Frau war mit einem Soldaten verheiratet.

Vor Mewas Arbeitsraum standen zwei weitere Mitglieder der Stadtwache, die sie kommentarlos einließen.

Die Heiler und Heilerinnen waren aufgereiht worden. Mewa stand ebenfalls mit ihnen vor den prüfenden Augen eines Hauptmanns. Theja musste schwer schlucken.

Aus Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, stellte sie sich neben die anderen und senkte den Blick.

Der Hauptmann stand plötzlich vor ihr. Stechend blaue Augen musterten sie von oben bis unten, bis sie sich gänzlich entblößt fühlte.

„Seid Ihr mit dem Dämon bekannt, den sie hier Atris nennen?“

Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, hatte es fest vor und nickte dann doch. Jeder hier wusste, dass sie mit Atris ein engeres Verhältnis hatte als mit den anderen Heilern.

„Wusstet Ihr, dass er einer der Dämonen ist.“

„Er hat mir vorgestern von seiner Magie erzählt“, log sie.

„Und dennoch habt Ihr ihn offenbar nicht gemeldet.“

„Ich wollte…ich dachte“, begann sie.

„Wie ich Euch bereits gesagt habe, hat der Magier nur mit den Toten gearbeitet“, unterbrach Mewa sie. „Es war meine Verantwortung ihn zu melden und das habe ich getan.“

„Und in der Zwischenzeit konnte er fliehen“, brüllte der Hauptmann.

„Niemand unter meiner Aufsicht hat etwas mit den Dämonen zu tun und Ihr werdet uns nun zurück an die Arbeit gehen lassen. Atris ist nicht dumm. Wenn bei ihm zu Hause niemand war, dann wird er sicherlich auch nicht den Fehler machen hier aufzutauchen“, sagte Mewa.

Ungläubig sahen die anderen Heiler und Heilerinnen die kleine alte Frau an, die sich plötzlich zwischen Theja und den Hauptmann stellte.

Der Mann grinste und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass sein Haus leer war. Der andere Dämon darin hat jetzt einen Kopf weniger.“

Sorres. Sie konnten nur Sorres meinen. Atris Vater war ein Jahr zuvor verstorben. Sorres, der etwas behäbige junge Mann, der in einem Gasthaus gearbeitet hatte und sich ab und an mit kleinen Trickbetrügereien über Wasser hielt, war tot.

„Aber Ihr habt Recht, wir sollten Euch nun wieder an die Arbeit gehen lassen“, sagte der Hauptmann.

Theja hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ihm das Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen.

Er stolzierte voran und die anderen Soldaten folgten ihm.

„An die Arbeit“, sagte Mewa und Theja ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief erschreckend ereignislos. Am Abend entzündete sie neben der Lampe, die sie für Lynna ins Fenster gestellt hatte, noch eine Kerze, damit auch Atris wieder sicher nach Hause fand.

Am nächsten Morgen wechselte sie Verbände und nähte eine kleine Wunde, wusch einer alten Frau Körper und Gesicht und wanderte von einem Patienten zum nächsten. Normalerweise konnte sie Schmerzen lindern. Eine sachte Berührung, dort wo es die Patienten plagte und ein Hauch Magie. Heute traute sie sich nicht.

In eine der hinteren Ecken lag ein junger Mann, den jemand am Abend zuvor noch ins Hospital gebracht hatte. Mewa hatte ihnen zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Sein Hals war angeschwollen und sein Gesicht blau, weil er keine Luft bekam. Es gab nichts, das sie tun konnten, außer ihm den Übergang so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Er hatte wohl die Nacht überlebt, dachte Theja und wollte seinen Puls fühlen und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, wenn niemand hinsah, konnte sie ihm zumindest ein wenig seiner Schmerzen nehmen.

Eine Woge aus Magie brach über sie hinein als sie sein aufgescheuertes Handgelenk berührte.

Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Gesicht des Mannes hoch. Neben den aufgesprungenen Lippen und dem blauen Auge hatte er auch eine wulstige alte Narbe an der Stirn.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie laut Luft holte. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Hatte gespürt wie ihre Magie die seine erkannte.

Vor ihr lag der Königsmörder.

Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Sie musste es melden, musste den Hauptmann rufen damit dieser ihn festnehmen konnte.

So wie er es mit Atris versucht hatte.

Der Hauptmann hatte Sorres getötet, war der nächste Gedanke, der ihr kam. Er würde den Prinzen sicherlich auch töten.

Wie er so dalag, sah er nicht gefährlich aus. Die dunkle esetni Haut, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, war grau und kränklich. Die Lippen blau und aufgequollen. Wären nicht die Wogen aus Magie gewesen, die stetig von ihm abgingen, hätte sie beinahe geglaubt, er wäre doch tot.

Aber wie konnte er hier sein? Sie hatte ihn selbst am Strang baumeln sehen. Selbst wenn er sich das Genick nicht beim Fall in die Tiefe gebrochen hatte, so war er jämmerlich erstickt. Niemand konnte so lange vorgaukeln, er wäre tot. Vielleicht hatten sie jemand anderen erhängt, ihn ausgetauscht. So vorsichtig wie sie konnte, betastete sie seinen Hals. Er hatte aufgescheuerte Haut, da wo das Seil ihm die Kehle abgedrückt hatte.

Ihr schwindelte einen Augenblick. Der Schlafmangel machte sich nun also doch noch bemerkbar. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl an das Krankenbett. Auch die wunden Handgelenke deuteten darauf hin, dass er es tatsächlich gewesen war, der da am Strang gehangen hatte.

Eine Sekunde lang wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie kam augenblicklich wieder zu sich, war aber dennoch bereits dabei von ihrem Stuhl zu gleiten. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, doch ihren kurzen Schwächeanfall hatte niemand bemerkt.

Kurz ging sie durch, was sie alles gegessen hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie schon mit weniger Schlaf und weniger Essen gearbeitet hatte, ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich. Nichts geschah. Sie atmete tief durch.

Sie musste noch die Verbände an seinem Rücken wechseln, also packte sie ihn um ihn zur Seite zu rollen. Ihre Beine knickten ein und sie fiel rückwärts auf den Stuhl zurück.

Mit einem Mal wusste sie, was es war. Deshalb lebte er noch. Es war wie in den Sagen, die Lynna ihr erzählt hatte. In denen drostonische Krieger ihre Stärke durch andere bekamen, die sich für sie opferten. Diese Art Magie konnte jemanden stärker machen, ihm göttliche Kräfte verleihen. Sie konnte keine Tode verhindern oder rückgängig machen.

Theja traf eine Entscheidung.

Nach einem weiteren Schulterblick rief sie ihre Magie, berührte damit die Seine. Sie waberten eine Weile zwischen ihnen wie zwei lebendige Wesen, testeten sich aus und tanzten beinahe. Seine Magie war anders. Das Flattern in ihrem Kopf war für sie immer lebendiges Mondlicht gewesen. Kühl und schwach, aber heilsam. Weder ihre Eltern noch Lynna hatten ihr je viel über ihre Macht beigebracht. Sie konnte ein Magierlicht wecken und je mehr sie in ihrer Ausbildung gelernt hatte, desto mehr war ihr aufgefallen wie sich der menschliche Körper durch Magie beeinflussen ließ. Die Magie stammte vom Gott des Todes, der ausgestoßen worden war. Sie wurde jedes Mal daran erinnert, wenn ein Patient starb. Sie spürte die Macht, die dahinter steckte, die Seele, die den Körper verließ und genau das war es, was der Prinz ausstrahlte, den Tod in seiner reinsten Form.

Er würde ohnehin sterben, dachte sie. Kein Leben, das er aussaugen konnte, würde ihn davor bewahren. Hier konnte er seine Ruhe in Würde finden, ohne Mob und ohne Neumondeisen.

Die anderen Wunden an seinem Körper zeugten von mehr als der Hinrichtung. Seine Schuld war jedem klar gewesen, genauso wie das Urteil und dennoch hing die Haut an seinem Rücken in Fetzen von ihm ab.

Sorres hatte nie jemanden umgebracht und dennoch hatte die Stadtwache ihn ohne zu Zögern ermordet. Ja, dachte sie. Sie hatte das richtige Wort gefunden. Mord.

Die anderen ihres Volkes waren allerdings noch nicht tot. Stoisch ging sie ihrer Arbeit nach und ließ dabei einige Tinkturen und Medikamente mitgehen für deren Diebstahl sie zuvor nicht den Mut gehabt hatte.

Es war die selbe Prozedur wie wenige Nächte zuvor. Ihre Kapuze hing ihr tief im Gesicht, doch der Schlamm in der Rattenstadt war getrocknet und wenn sie Menschen kreuzte, stolzierte sie einfach an ihnen vorbei.

Das Haus der alten Frau war hell erleuchtet und ein Blick durch einen Vorhangspalt verriet ihr, dass Abrija tatsächlich zu Hause war. Die Frau musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn als sie die Tür öffnete und sie einließ. Die Luft war feucht und warm und es roch nach gekochten Möhren.

„Was wisst Ihr von den anderen?“, fragte Theja.

Die Frau seufzte und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Ich habe Eintopf gemacht, iss“, sagte sie und befüllte ihr einen Teller. Theja gehorchte.

„Sorres ist tot, Atris ist verschwunden. Roysa hat ihre Schmiede zerstört vorgefunden und ist auf dem Weg nach Drostona. Vom Rest weiß auch ich nichts. Iss, Kind“, forderte sie Theja auf.

Der Eintopf war orange und schmeckte nach Erde. Theja stopfte sich dennoch die Backen voll.

„Lessa?“, fragte sie, als sie geschluckt hatte.

„Ich habe nichts von ihr gehört. Aber nun, wo sie sich mit ihrer Tochter nicht mehr ins Hospital trauen wird, weiß ich nicht was aus ihr werden soll.“

Sie hatte das Schlafmittel für das kleine Mädchen eingepackt, da war sie sich sicher. „Ich werde nach ihr sehen“, sagte Theja und aß schnell die letzten Bissen des Eintopfs.

 

Auch Lessa öffnete ihr die Tür.

„Was tust du so spät hier?“, fragte sie. Sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen.

„Ich wollte nach Hinya sehen.“

„Sie schläft schon.“

Theja hielt ihr die Tinktur hin. „Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte sie.

Lessa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat wieder Alpträume und ihre Magie…“ Sie stoppte. „Sie sagt, der Narbige wird sie holen. Kann sie nicht einmal aus dem Haus lassen. Sie weiß nicht, was sie da tut.“

Hinyas Geburt war nicht einfach gewesen, Mutter und Tochter hatten ums Überleben gekämpft und das kleine Mädchen hatte hohes Fieber bekommen.

Atris hatte sie aus Ermangelung eines anderen Heilers behandelt, aber nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie überleben würde. Aber dann, wie durch ein Wunder, hatte sie sich von einem Tag auf den anderen erholt. Lessa hingegen hatte noch lange im Delirium im Bett gelegen und sich geweigert das Mädchen als ihre Tochter anzuerkennen.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“, fragte Theja.

Die Frau drückte die kleine Flasche an sich. „Danke, das reicht schon, danke.“ Sie lächelte müde.  

 

Bald darauf kehrte die Routine zurück. Sie schlief, ging ins Hospital, verband Wunden und verabreichte Tinkturen und wenn niemand hinsah, linderte sie Schmerzen und jeden Tag, bevor sie nach Hause ging, setzte sie sich zum Königsmörder und ließ zu, dass er ihr ein wenig Energie raubte.

Am fünften Tag stand sie neben ihm, bereit zu gehen, als seine Hand unter ihren Fingern zu zucken begann.

Sein ganzer Körper krampfte als er mit einem Mal tief Luft holte.

Er riss die Augen auf, der Atem rasselte und kam nur unregelmäßig als würde ihn jemand zwingen. Sie rief nach Mewa, die schnell erkannte was Sache war und ihr eine Tinktur aus Schlafmohn brachte.

Ihr Blick traf den des Prinzen als sie ihm einige Tropfen auf die aufgesprungenen Lippen träufelte und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, suchte ihre Magie die Seine und versprach ihm Dinge, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie sie halten konnte.

„Schlaf“, flüsterte sie.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er die Augen wieder schloss.


	21. Von Lebenden - Darja

Ihre Wut, die in ihren Eingeweiden kochte, begann sich langsam mit Trauer zu mischen, was sie alles andere als begrüßte. Der König war ein guter Mensch gewesen, an manchen Tagen hätte sie ihn sogar als Freund bezeichnet. Sie hatten zusammengearbeitet, er hatte die Menschen zum Zuhören gebracht. In Drostona hatten sie sie für verrückt erklärt. Eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Geweihten grenzte an ein Bündnis mit dem Bösen, hatte ihre Mutter gesagt. Immer und immer wieder hatte Darja ihr und dem Ältestenrat widersprochen und dann war er gekommen. Marken de Hilian, der Bastardbruder des Königs, ausgestoßen und noch fast ein Kind. Sie hatte ihn benutzen wollen und er hatte es zugelassen. Nun wusste sie auch warum. Sie hatte gedacht, wenn sogar jemand in der königlichen Familie einer der ihren war, dann musste das doch etwas bedeuten, dann mussten die Geweihten trotz ihrer Kurzsichtigkeit erkennen, dass sie alle bloß Menschen waren. Dass der Bastard kein Mensch war, hatte sie damals natürlich noch nicht gewusst. Ihr wundervoller Schachzug, den entfremdete Bruder, inzwischen erwachsen und clever, dem König und dem Hofstaat vorzuführen, ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie mehr waren als Wilde und Dämonen, hatte in einer Katastrophe geendet.   
Wütend trat sie nach dem Stapel Holz und gab dabei einen Schrei von sich, teils aus Wut, teils aus dem Schmerz, den ihre Fußzehe ihr signalisierte.   
Beide Brüder tot und all ihre Bemühungen umsonst. Unter Schande würde sie nach Drostona zurückkehren und zugeben müssen, dass es ein Fehler war die Stadt zu verlassen, dass sie sich weiter im Wald verbergen mussten, geschützt von Magie und Göttern.   
Immerhin kannte sie einige Orte auf dem Weg von Drostona in die Hauptstadt gut genug, dass ihr eine magische Wanderung dorthin gelang und so hatte sie bereits nach einigen Tagen den Waldrand passiert und war endlich wieder in der grünen Finsternis des Totenforstes. Es gab Stellen im Wald, die von Leben erstrahlten, in denen das Unterholz dicht war und Sonnenstrahlen durch das Laub tanzten. Es gab Tümpel und Lichtungen, die Darja noch immer zu den schönsten Orten zählte, die sie kannte. Doch hier, in den Randgebieten, beherrschten Nadelhölzer Boden und Luft und kaum ein Ton drang an ihre Ohren.   
Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie erwartet wurde, sobald sie den Wald betrat.   
Mendes und sie waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen. Er kannte ihre Magie genauso gut wie seine eigene und hatte spüren müssen, dass sie näher kam.   
Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er sich auf sie, fluchte und schüttelte sie an den Schultern wie einer der Wilden für die die Geweihten sie hielten. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Sie hatte nicht daran gezweifelt, dass Larkes ihn bereits unterrichtet hatte.  
„Du hast ihn sterben lassen, du hast mir versprochen…“  
„Er hat den König umgebracht! Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?“  
Er ließ sie los und fiel auf die Knie. „Das würde er nicht tun! Niemals, ich habe ihn aufwachsen sehen, ich hab‘ ihn verdammt nochmal anders erzogen!“  
Wie er so da hockte im Halbdunkel des Nadelwaldes, tat er ihr plötzlich leid.   
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Mit ihm war von Anfang an etwas kaputt. Du weißt was er ist. Die Überlebenswahrscheinlichkeit für Göttermagier…“  
„Ich weiß das! Scheiße verdammt, aber es ging ihm gut, er war bei Verstand!“  
Das machte es nicht besser, das war ihr auch bewusst. Vorsichtig legt sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie. Es war die Wahrheit.


	22. Von Lebenden - Jusse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „We draw our lines around these moments of pain, and remain upon our islands and they cannot hurt us.“  
> \- Neil Gaiman, American Gods

„Ihr hattet doch sicherlich die Möglichkeit mit den Dérossern die Stadt zu verlassen“, sagte Dehin. Er stellte zwei Gläser auf den Sekretär in seinem neuen Arbeitszimmer.

Jònars Zimmer. Es roch noch nach ihm.

Zu viel Lavendelöl.

Er hatte so viele Stunden hier verbracht, dass er beinahe glaubte, seinen Freund im Augenwinkel sehen zu können.

Dehin hatte Wort gehalten und ihn an der Beisetzung teilnehmen lassen. So wenige Menschen waren gekommen. Miriane nicht, Arina nicht, nur Jusse in Ketten und einige Soldaten und Soldatinnen, die ausgerechnet ihm ihr Beileid ausgedrückt hatten. Die Priesterinnen hatten Jònar einbalsamiert und doch hatte es in der Krypta nach Verwesung gestunken.

„Ich gehöre nicht nach Déros“, sagte er. Sprechen schmerzte.

Am fünften Tag im Kerker war Jusse der Gedanke gekommen, dass er doch mit Hendris hätte gehen sollen. Nun war er fort und es war fraglich, ob sie einander je wiedersehen würden.

Dehin schenkte ihnen etwas von einem tiefroten Wein ein und schob ihm ein Glas hin.

Jusse hob die Augenbrauen, nahm es aber an.

„Dehinischer Wein, es gibt nicht mehr viel davon, also genießt ihn.“ Der Regent nahm selbst einen Schluck.

Er schmeckte reich und etwas bitter. Wein war normalerweise kein Getränk, das er genoss.

Jònar hatte ihn dafür ausgelacht.

„Eure Schwester und der Prinz sind verschwunden“, sagte Dehin.

Jusse starrte in den Wein. Er hatte noch vor kurzem Militär und Wache befehligt, hatte Dehin tatsächlich geglaubt, er würde nichts davon wissen?

 „Vielleicht ist sie vor Euch geflohen“, sagte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Es war nicht klug, aber es gab auch nichts mehr das ihn davon abhielt einfach zu sagen, was er wollte.

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen, Katreta?“

„Reador kann Eure Herrschaft zum Wanken bringen.“

„Reador ist bloß ein Kind“, sagte Dehin.

„Was war Euer Plan für ihn? Sollte er im goldenen Käfig aufwachsen, so wie Ihr?“

Arina würde ihre Gründe haben. Sie war klug, gebildet und die stärkste Person, die er kannte. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich dennoch vor Sorge.

„Ist der Gedanke, dass ich einem Kind nichts zuleide tun würde, wahrlich so befremdlich? Ich weiß, wie sich ein Verlust anfühlt, wie ihn Eure Schwester und ihr Sohn ihn erlebt haben. Oder habt Ihr das vergessen?“, fragte Dehin und setzte sich wieder.

Nein, hatte er nicht. Über die Zeit vor Meodrors Tod wurde am Hof nicht gesprochen. Der König hatte es damals geschafft den Sohn der eldorischen Gräfin gefangen zu nehmen. Ihr einziges Kind, ein vierzehnjähriger schlaksiger Junge mit mausfarbenem Haar. Die Grafschaft Eldora hatte sich der Rebellion angeschlossen und ihre Kinder zu entführen war der Weg wie Meodror mit solchen Nachrichten umgegangen war. Ismarin de Eldora und die Kinder einiger niederen eldorischen Adligen waren tagelang dem König ausgeliefert gewesen.

Bis Elissar gekommen war. Jònar hatte ihm erzählt wie der junge Mann sich vor den Jungen gestellt hatte, wie Ismarin nur ein Ohr statt sein Leben verloren hatte. Elissar hingegen war für zwei Tage verschwunden und mit einem Humpeln und einer Gehirnerschütterung zurückgekehrt. Eine Woche später erfuhren sie, dass der dehinsche Grafensitz von gegnerischen Truppen überfallen worden war. Es hatte keine Überlebenden gegeben.

Kurz darauf hatte Marken den König umgebracht.

Marken. Die Erinnerung holte ihn wieder ein, wie der Junge mit Blut an den Händen über Jònars Leiche gestanden hatte.

„Wenn sie Kontakt zu Euch aufnimmt, sagt ihr, dass sie hier nichts zu befürchten hat“, sagte Dehin.

Jusse nickte und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Auch wenn der Alkohol ihm nicht schmeckte, so hatte er ihn doch dringend nötig.

In seinem Gemach wartete ein Bad. Ohne Lavendelöl, stattdessen mit Kamille. Das Wasser war nur noch lauwarm. Dennoch lag er eine ganze Weile darin und versuchte seine Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es gelang ihm nicht, also schrubbte er sich den Dreck des Kerkers vom Leib so lange bis seine Haut sich gerötet hatte und begann dann seine Sachen zu packen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das Bett und die bequemen Polstermöbel vermissen würde. Aber der große Raum war dem General bestimmt. Nicht ihm.

Er dachte kurz an Hendris und sein rotes Haar auf dem Kopfkissen. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Das war davor gewesen. Davor zählte nicht.

Es dauerte die gesamte Nacht bis er alles in Truhen und Taschen gepackt hatte und den gesamten nächsten Tag um seine Besitztümer in das Haus seiner Mutter zu bringen. Sie beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen und als er schließlich an dem kleinen Tisch in der Wohnstube saß, nahm sie ihn wortlos in den Arm und das erste Mal seit Tagen konnte er weinen.


	23. Von Lebenden - Mendes

Es war die vierzehnte, die er vergrub. Dieses Mal gab es keine Zeremonie voller Heuchler, die ihm versicherten, dass die Toten ihnen allen so viel bedeutet hätten, ohne auch nur einen von ihnen gekannt zu haben. Er sparte den Platz neben Istvans Baum aus. Es war seine Rebellion, der einzige Protest, den er in diesem Sinne zustande brachte. Sie hatten seinen Bruder hingerichtet und er ihn bei seiner Familie begraben. Der Platz neben ihm gehörte Mendes. Ihre Seelen würden irgendwann gemeinsam ruhen, so wie es ihnen damals in Pernessina vorbestimmt gewesen war.

Marrs Grab würde auf seiner anderen Seite liegen. Weg von Istvan, näher bei ihm.

Seine Hände schmerzten vom Graben und seine Arme brannten. Er könnte Magie verwenden, aber er wollte es nicht. Es musste wehtun, das schuldete er dem Jungen.

Dieses Mal war er allein und vergrub den Baumsamen im Schutz der Nacht. Die jungen Bäume, die aus den Eicheln von damals gewachsen waren, glichen nun fast einem eigenen Wald. Korpiana würde dafür sorgen, dass auch Marrs Baum wuchs und sich an ihn erinnerte. Vielleicht bestand der Totenforst ja nur aus Gräbern.

Nun war er wahrlich der letzte. Der letzte Perier, der letzte Priester.

Schweren Schrittes kehrte Mendes in die schlafende Stadt zurück. Seine Hütte befand sie in der Höhe, mit Magie um einen Baumstamm gebaut.

Auf dem Tisch stand etwas zu Essen, das verdächtig nach Fleisch und Wildkräutern duftete.

„Bist du noch da?“, fragte er in die Stille hinein und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Der Sessel, den er sich vor Jahren angeschafft hatte, knarrte unter einem plötzlichen Gewicht.

„Ich hab‘ mir Sorgen gemacht“, sagte Larkes.

War es ein Vorwurf? „Um mich? Womit verdiene ich diese Ehre?“ Er bereute die Worte schon während er sie aussprach.

„Du trauerst“, stellte Larkes mehr neugierig als mitfühlend fest. Jemand wie er würde mit dem Konzept Trauer natürlich nicht viel anzufangen wissen. Ob er trauern würde, wenn Mendes einmal begraben war und ein Baum aus seiner Brust wuchs?

„Marr ist tot, natürlich trauere ich“, sagte er.

„Tut mir leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er dir so ans Herz wachsen würde, hätte ich ihn nicht hierhergebracht.“

Mendes, der sich grade etwas von dem Braten nehmen wollte, hielt inne.

„Sag das nie wieder!“, sagte er. „Hörst du?“

Er verstand seine Wut selbst kaum. Denn es war Larkes gewesen, der ihm den Jungen gebracht hatte, halb wahnsinnig von den Dingen, die man ihm angetan hatte. Es wäre alles sehr viel einfacher gewesen, wenn er ihn fortgeschickt hätte. Dann würde sein Herz jetzt nicht schmerzen, sein Leben wäre sehr viel einfacher gewesen und so viel leerer.


	24. Von Lebenden - Marr

Durch seinen Körper brannte sich ein Fieber, das ihm immer wieder das Bewusstsein raubte. Schüttelfrost und Durst weckten ihn, aber egal was sie ihm hinhielten, seine Kehle hatte nicht die Kraft zu schlucken. Immer wieder tauchte jemand auf, der ihn etwas fragte. Noch konnte er nichts davon gänzlich wahrnehmen. Es war ihm als stände er am Übergang, gefangen in einem Köper den er nicht bewegen konnte, aber er geriet nicht in Panik. Nach einer Weile (er hätte nicht sagen können, ob es Stunden, Tage oder Wochen waren) begannen seine Glieder sanft zu kitzeln und langsam kehrte das Gefühl in ihn zurück. Doch etwas war anders.   
Dass er nicht gänzlich allein in seinem Kopf war, hatte er schon immer geahnt. Mendes hatte ihn vorgewarnt.   
Veresta, Darjas Mutter, hatte ihn unterrichtet, ihm gezeigt wie viel Macht er hatte und sich seitdem dafür eingesetzt, dass er Drostona wieder verließ.   
Er erinnerte sich noch wie er weinend vor Mendes gehockt hatte um ihm zu schwören, dass da nichts in seinem Kopf war, keine Stimme, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sein Wahnsinn war sein eigener.   
Sein Onkel hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und ihn seitdem selbst unterrichtet. Marr konnte sich regelrecht vorstellen wie er ihn nun ansehen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er sich dem Todesgott ergeben hatte. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken.   
Der Gott in seinem Kopf schwieg.  
Er heilte. Es war langsam und schmerzhaft, aber er heilte. Ab und an nahm jemand seine Hand. Unter anderen Umständen hätten sich ihm von der unbekannten Berührung alle Haare aufgestellt, doch so lag er einfach da und jedes Mal wenn die Berührung wieder verschwand, ging es ihm etwas besser, schmerzte sein Körper weniger oder wurde sein Sichtfeld klarer.   
Das erste Mal, dass er sie sehen konnte, war beinahe drei Wochen nach seiner Hinrichtung. Die junge Frau, die mit gerunzelter Stirn und zuckendem Kiefer auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß, hatte dunkelblondes glattes Haar und eine Haut, die nicht viel die Sonne zu sehen bekam. Als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah, ließ sie seine Hand los und ging.  
Seine Fingerspitzen kitzelten von ihrer überschüssiger Magie.   
Am Abend darauf kehrte sie zurück. Wortlos hielt sie ihm den Becher mit Wasser an die Lippen und das erste Mal schaffte er es die Muskeln in seinem Hals so zu bewegen, dass ihm ein Schluck gelang. Die Flüssigkeit schlich sich das Innere seines wunden Halses. Er wollte husten, aber es schmerzte zu sehr. Mit kräftigen Armen hielt sie ihn in einer sitzenden Position bis seine Zuckungen nachließen und er wieder atmen konnte.   
„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass Ihr nicht verdient habt, was mit Euch geschehen ist“, sagte sie und nahm seine Hand. „Aber das wäre gelogen.“  
Es war das erste Mal das er spürte, warum sie jeden Abend bei ihm saß. Ihre Berührung, ihre Energie. Seine Magie hatte sich selbstständig gemacht. Nein, dachte er mit einem Schaudern, nicht seine Magie, das was da ihre Kraft stahl, war der Gott, der ihn so am Leben hielt.   
Er wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch mehr als ein Zucken seiner Finger bekam er nicht zustande.   
„Ist schon in Ordnung“, sagte die Frau und griff fester zu. „Je schneller Ihr gesund seid, desto schneller kann ich Euch den Soldaten übergeben.“  
Aber ich war es nicht, dachte er, hatte aber weder die Kraft noch intakte Stimmbänder um dies zu äußern.  
Bevor sie ging, ließ sie ihn noch einmal trinken und tatsächlich fiel es ihm dieses Mal leichter.   
Es war ihr ebenfalls aufgefallen und so nahm sie am Tag darauf zuerst seine Hand bevor sie ihn trinken ließ. Sie wiederholten die Prozedur so oft, bis er das erste Mal das Gefühl hatte sich erleichtern zu müssen.   
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er in seiner eigenen Pisse. Es war nicht viel und da sie die einzige war, die sich um ihn zu kümmern schien und seine Verbände wechselte, war sie auch die Erste, der es auffiel. Sie holte sich eine weitere Heilerin dazu und gemeinsam wechselten sie die Laken. Bald standen noch mehr Menschen um ihn herum. Vielleicht hatte sie die Wachen ja doch schon gerufen. Dann konnte ihn nichts mehr retten. Katreta würde ihm dieses Mal den Kopf abschlagen und dann konnte nicht einmal der Todesgott etwas für ihn tun. Ein kräftige Frau mit grauen Locken baute sich vor ihm auf.   
„Theja hier sagt, dass du über den Berg bist“, sagte sie. „Ich bin Mewa. Kannst du uns deinen Namen sagen?“  
Sie hatte ihn also noch nicht verraten. Marr öffnete den Mund, doch es kam nur ein Krächzen daraus hervor.   
„Schreiben?“  
Er war kurz davor zu nicken, schüttelte aber den Kopf.   
„Nun denn, wir müssen früher oder später allerdings wissen, was mit dir geschehen ist, auch zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Wer auch immer versucht hat dich umzubringen, könnte es wieder versuchen“, sagte sie.   
Marr hatte kurz im Kopf wie Katreta ins Hospital spazierte um ihn erneut hinzurichten. Er sah kurz zu Theja. Stumm und mit gekreuzten Armen stand sie neben der alten Frau. Einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er wusste wie Abscheu aussah. Meodror hatte ihn nie mit etwas anderem angesehen.


	25. Von Lebenden - Theja

Es war eine Sensation im Hospital. Jeder wollte den Mann sehen, dessen Überleben als unmöglich gegolten hatte. Mewa hatte sie in den höchsten Tönen gelobt und Theja hatte es hingenommen und ihre eigenen Moralvorstellungen verflucht.

Der Prinz heilte nun selbstständig und benötigte nichts mehr von ihr außer ihr Stillschweigen. Wenn sie am Morgen nach ihm sah, fragte sie ihn ob er inzwischen sprechen konnte, was er noch einige Tage verneinte und dann eine Woche später mit einem „Ja“ beantwortete, das klang als würden in seiner Kehle Steine gegeneinander schaben.

Mewa sagte er, sein Name sei Mennen und dass er sich an nichts erinnerte. Sonst hatte sie keine Zeit sich über ihn Gedanken zu machen.

Die Magier in der Hauptstadt hatten sich erneut getroffen und Theja hatte sich bereiterklärt als Botin zu agieren. Zuvor war es Sorres gewesen, der Nachrichten und Güter zwischen ihnen transportiert hatte.

Lessa besuchte sie inzwischen jeden zweiten Abend und jedes Mal tat es ihr in der Seele weh ihre Tochter ruhig stellen zu müssen. Sie untersuchte sie nach Gründen für ihre Alpträume, doch wenn es etwas in ihrem Kopf war, würde sie nichts für sie tun können. Dann war die einzige Möglichkeit für Lessa, ihre Kinder zu packen und nach Drostona zu fliehen, aber dafür brauchte sie mehr Geld und Hilfe als sie bekommen konnte.

Als Theja es ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte die Frau sie nur angestarrt. Lessa bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Jede Energie, die sie aufbringen konnte, nutzte sie um die kleine Behausung sicher vor Hinya zu machen, deren Magie inzwischen täglich außer Kontrolle geriet.

Genau wie Lessa schlief auch Theja immer weniger. Tag und Nacht suchte sie nach Lösungen und wurde doch nicht fündig.

Sie war gerade dabei in Gedanken versunken die Verbände am Rücken des Prinzen zu wechseln, als er plötzlich mit ihr sprach.

„Danke“, sagte er und verrenkte seinen Hals um sie ansehen zu können.

„Wofür?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet.“

„Ist nicht meine Aufgabe über Euch ein Urteil zu fällen.“

Sie dachte, damit wäre das Gespräch beendet und zog weiter die Stoffbahnen von seinem Rücken ab. Das Narbengewebe darunter war noch zart und im starken Kontrast zu seiner sonst dunkleren Haut.

„Ist Elissar schon König?“, fragte er.

Ihr entkam ein Schnauben. „Warum, wollt Ihr ihn auch umbringen?“

„Ihr hasst mich.“ Es klang nicht einmal überrascht. Nicht, dass Theja sich Mühe gemacht hatte ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu verbergen.

„Meine Freunde mussten fliehen oder wurden umgebracht, weil Ihr Eure Rachepläne durchführen musstet. Was habt Ihr denn erwartet?“

„Ihr glaubt, ich habe meinen Bruder aus Rache ermordet?“, fragte er so leise, dass selbst sie sich anstrengen musste es zu hören.

„Nein“, sagte sie und beendete ihre Arbeit. Ihre Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Es ist mir egal warum Ihr ihn umgebracht habt. Ihr habt so viele auf dem Gewissen, da war Euch sein Leben und unseres doch sicher egal. Ich weiß von Euren Verbrechen im Krieg und wie alle anderen dachte ich auch, dass Ihr bloß ein Kind ward, dass König Meodror Euch gezwungen hat, aber das stimmt nicht, oder? Ihr habt es genossen.“

„Sicher“, sagte er und ließ sich bäuchlings auf das Bett fallen.

Sie sollte ihn verraten, musste es sogar. Sie war schon auf dem halben Weg Mewa in dem Gebäude ausfindig zu machen.

 _Und dann?_ , flüsterte eine kleine gemeine Stimme. Was wenn er sie dann verriet? Wenn sie aus der Hauptstadt fliehen musste, würde Lynna sie niemals wiederfinden. Sie lehnte sich im Gang gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Zwei Priesterinnen kamen an ihr vorbei und nickten ihr freundlich zu. Sie sagte nichts.

Nach einigen Minuten kehrte sie in den Krankensaal zurück. Ein neuer Patient wartete bereits auf den Bänken und presste sich einen blutdurchtränkten Lappen gegen den Arm. Sein rundes Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren. Sie griff nach Nadel und Faden und einer frischen Schüssel um die Wunde auszuwaschen. Er hatte Glück, der Schnitt war sauber und blutete bereits nur noch mäßig.

Mit wachsender Skepsis beobachtete er die Nadel in ihrer Hand.

„Wie ist das passiert?“, fragte sie in der Hoffnung er würde damit weniger in Panik geraten.

„Oh, dumme Sache, sehr dumme Sache. Ich musste meine Rasiermesser schärfen und reparieren, schließlich findet die Krönung in weniger als einer Woche statt.“

„Ihr seid Barbier?“, fragte sie, während sie vorsichtig zu nähen begann.

„Oh ja, im Vorstand meiner Zunft.“ Scharf zog er während des nächstens Stiches die Luft ein.

„Das muss eine Ehre sein“, sagte sie.

Es half, der Mann blickte wieder von seiner Wunde auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal gleiten.

„Mit Sicherheit, vielleicht wird es mir sogar eines Tages gelingen an Ratssitzungen teilzunehmen, wenn Graf Dehin denn einmal gekrönt wurde.“

Theja schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und beendete die Stiche.

„Haltet die Wunde sauber und trocken und lasst Euch den Faden entfernen.“ Sie knotete noch einen Verband darum, während er prüfend seine Hand spannte und zufrieden nickte.

„Wunderbar, ganz wunderbar, meine Liebe. Habt Dank! Ich werde dennoch in Zukunft –“ Er stoppte.

Sie war noch dabei ihre Nadeln wieder einzusammeln und blickte auf, aber der Mann lächelte sie an.

„Ich muss nun wirklich gehen“, sagte er.

 

 

Ihr graute vor dem Abend. Wieder würde sie Lessa aufsuchen müssen, wieder Hinya ruhig stellen in der Hoffnung, dass das kleine Mädchen keinen langfristigen Schaden durch ihre Tränke bekam. Dass sie möglicherweise Marken um Hilfe bitten könnte, schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

Der Prinz lag mit dem Rücken zum Saal, die Narben für jedermann sichtbar.

Es war seine Schuld, dass sich Lessa keine Hilfe suchen konnte, dass Theja die einzige Quelle für die Magier der Hauptstadt war, wenn sie krank wurden.

Unter dem Vorwand einige Utensilien zurückbringen zu wollen, betrat sie den Aufbewahrungsraum. Ein bitterer Geruch nach Kräutern nahm sie in Empfang. Die Regale waren voll mit sauberen Laken und Bandagen, Tränken und Salben. In der Nähe des einzelnen Fensters lagen Nadeln, scharfe Messer und einige Knochensägen, deren Gebrauch auch Theja hatte lernen müssen. Sie sortierte ihre Nadeln wieder ein und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen einen Schlaf und einen Beruhigungstrank und ließ sie in dem Beutel verschwinden, den sie über dem Rock trug.

Im Gang wurde sie erwartet. Mewa musterte sie mit strengem Blick und Theja glaubte gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Sag kein Wort, folge mir einfach“, sagte die Oberste.

Es klang nicht nach den Anschuldigungen, die Theja erwartet hatte. Beim Gehen klickten die Fläschchen gegeneinander, bis sie unauffällig eines in ein Stofftuch wickelte. Sollte sie fliehen? Einfach fortlaufen? Wenn Mewa von ihren Diebstählen wusste und sie zur Rede stellen wollte, wäre eine Flucht vielleicht verfrüht. Vielleicht konnte sie sich rausreden, konnte sagen, dass sie schlecht schlief. Nicht, dass die Oberste eine solche Ausrede gelten lassen würde, aber solange sie nicht den Verdacht bekam Theja besäße Magie, würde sie sie vielleicht nur aus dem Dienst entlassen.

Mewa öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Büro und ließ Theja ein. Sie erstarrte. Der Hauptmann der Stadtwache wartete auf sie. Ihr Fluchtinstinkt wurde nur davon unterbrochen, dass der Barbier vom Vormittag neben dem Mann saß und sich mit hochrotem Kopf erhob.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Theja und verfluchte ihre eigene Stimme, die jeglichen Ausdruck verloren hatte.

Hinter ihr schloss Mewa die Tür und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Unter unseren Patienten befindet sich ein Magier, den wir festnehmen müssen“, sagte Mewa.

Nein, dachte sie, das stimmte nicht. Der einzige Magier war der Prinz und sie konnten unmöglich ihn meinen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Barbier. Er hatte über die Krönung gesprochen. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er seinen Laden nicht schließen wollte, wenn sich so viele Gäste in der Stadt befanden, aber vielleicht hatte er etwas anderes gemeint. Sie musste schlucken. Vielleicht war er am Hof angestellt und wusste wie Marken aussah. Wenn er ihn im Krankensaal gesehen und erkannt und dann die Wachen geholt hatte und nun hier saß.

„Das muss ein Schock für Euch sein“, sagte der Hauptmann und erhob sich.

Er war zwei Köpfe größer als sie.

Schnell nickte sie und sah zu Mewa hinüber, die mit kritischen Blick beobachtete, wie er sich vor Theja aufbaute und in seiner Tasche kramte.

„Eure Oberste hier, sagt, dass er Euer Patient ist. Ist Euch nichts aufgefallen? Keine Magie? Noch mehr Tote in seiner Umgebung?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dass Euer Freund einer von ihnen war, ist Euch auch nicht aufgefallen, richtig? Ihr müsst aufmerksamer sein, Mädchen, man könnte sonst glauben, dass Ihr mit ihnen kollaboriert“, sagte der Mann.

Sie wollte schreien, ihre Magie rufen und ihn von sich wegschleudern, aber sie blieb stehen und ließ zu, dass er sie umrundete und hinter ihr stehen blieb.

„Zessen hier, hat im Gegensatz zu Euch das Richtige getan und den Dämon gleich gemeldet“, sagte er und deutete auf den Barbier. „Aber jetzt brauchen wir Eure Hilfe. Wir sind ja schließlich im Hospital und Ihr würdet doch sicher nicht wollen, dass die armen redlichen Menschen hier drin zu Schaden kommen?“

„Nein“, sagte sie. „Natürlich nicht.“

Der Hauptmann kam wieder in ihr Blickfeld und hielt ihr etwas entgegen.

„Dann ist es nun Eure Aufgabe ihm dieses Amulett umzulegen.“

Es war so unscheinbar, dass sie es fast unterschätzt hätte, wenn sie nicht das leichte Vibrieren spüren würde, das von der Kette ausging. Der Stein war grau und unscheinbar. Ein Kiesel an einem einfachen Lederband.

Sie hatte noch nie einen Mutterstein gesehen. König Jònar hatte sie nach seiner Krönung gänzlich verboten.

Sie wich zurück. Ihre Magie pochte unter ihren Schläfen.

„Was?“, flüsterte sie.

„Euch vertraut er, es ist völlig ungefährlich, sobald der Stein seine Haut berührt, habt Ihr ihn unschädlich gemacht und ich kann ihn augenblicklich festnehmen.“

Nur unter Zwang gelang es ihr, nicht weiter rückwärts zu gehen, weg von dem Ding, das sich plötzlich anfühlte, als würde es an ihrer Seele nagen.

„Warum nehmt Ihr kein Neumondeisen?“, fragte sie und war stolz darauf noch einen kohärenten Satz zustande zu bekommen.

Der Hauptmann machte wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich habe meine Gründe“, sagte er. Offenbar wollte er nicht weiter auf sie warten und packte unwirsch ihren Arm, bevor er ihr den Stein in die offene Handfläche drückte.

Zuerst glaubte sie in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Alles um sie herum wurde zu Schemen, zu Farben und kippte zur Seite. Sie spürte ihren Kopf auf dem Holzboden aufschlagen und den dumpfen Schmerz, der sich ihren gesamten Körper zog. Stimmen sagten etwas, aber sie verstand nichts, wusste nicht was oben und unten war oder was mit ihr geschah. Etwas kam näher, aber sie konnte es nicht mehr erkennen, bevor ihr doch noch schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	26. Von Lebenden - Jusse

Er schlief bis in den Nachmittag hinein, bevor er sich in die nächste Spelunke setzte in dem Versuch sein gesamtes Erspartes zu versaufen und zu verspielen. In den frühen Morgenstunden kehrte er nach Hause zurück und schlief wieder bis zum Nachmittag. Nicht einmal die missbilligenden Blicke seiner Mutter hielten ihn davon ab. An manchen Tagen fand er sich im Bett irgendeines Fremden wieder an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte und verschwand, bevor der andere aufwachte.

Als seine Mutter ihn fragte wie lange er sein Leben so fortführen wollte, antwortete er nichts und zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

Dass er gedachte so lange zu saufen und zu vögeln bis er alles andere vergessen hatte, konnte er seiner Mutter nicht erzählen. Sie würde ihn vermutlich ohrfeigen bis er wieder zu Verstand kam. Er wollte nicht zu Verstand kommen, nicht rational denken und wenn es Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen waren, die ihn davon abhielten, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie niemals aufhörten. Alles war besser als das Gefühl jemand säße ihm auf der Brust.

Kaum einen Monat in seiner neuen Routine schwankte er nach Hause, nur um festzustellen, dass die Vordertür nicht abgeschlossen war. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ er sie aufschwingen.

Ihn erwarteten drei Gesichter. Seine Mutter, die hinter dem Tisch stand, Nelja, eine Soldatin mit der er gemeinsam die Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte und die bei seinem Anblick die Augenbrauen hochzog als hätte sie ihn nicht schon in schlimmeren Zustand gesehen. Vermutlich hatte sie das tatsächlich nicht, fiel ihm auf. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal richtig gewaschen hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht. Die dritte Person war Kommandantin Helia de Deros. Ihr schmales Gesicht war zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Katreta, schön, dass Ihr es einrichten konntet“, sagte die Kommandantin. Dass sie seine Nachfolgerin werden könnte, sorgte dafür, dass sich ihm der Magen umdrehte.

„Dann kündigt Euch gefälligst an“, sagte er und stapfte an ihr vorbei.

„Ich werde es seiner Hoheit ausrichten“, rief sie.

Jusse blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Was? Dachtet Ihr, ich wäre hier um mich an Eurem armseligen Auftritt zu ergötzen?“, fragte sie. „Seine Hoheit will Euch sprechen, höchste Dringlichkeit.“

„Seine Hoheit hat mich aus dem Dienst entlassen, er hat doch sicher andere für seine Drecksarbeit.“

Er wusste, dass er zu weit ging. Helia de Deros warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und begann lautstark zu lachen.

„Geht Euch waschen, Ihr habt fünf Minuten“, sagte sie, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Er wagte es nicht erneut zu widersprechen.

Zehn Minuten später stand er in frischer Kleidung und mit weniger Dreck im Gesicht vor ihr. Als er die Sorge im Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, tat es ihm plötzlich leid. Er war kein guter Sohn, es war nicht nur seine Schwester die verschwunden und sein bester Freund, der gestorben war. Sela Katreta hatte Jònar mehr mütterliche Liebe entgegengebracht als es seine eigene Mutter jemals getan hätte. Nach der Verbannung der Königin für die Affäre mit einem Magier hatte Jònar mit ihnen am Küchentisch gesessen und still Abendbrot gegessen, wie an vielen Abenden zuvor. Mit sechzehn weinte man nicht über den Verlust der Mutter hatte Meodror gesagt und ihm den Arm gebrochen. Also hatte er am Küchentisch gesessen, den Arm in der Schlinge, stumm und mit einem verbissenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Zwei Jahre später hatte er auch nicht geweint. Meodror war frisch begraben und Jònar hatte die Verbannung seiner Mutter aufgehoben, nur um einen kurzen Brief von ihr zu erhalten, in dem sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass kein Sohn Meodrors ein guter Mensch sein konnte. Königin Iszara war seitdem niemand mehr, über den man am Hof sprach. Jònar hatte zu Abend gegessen und dann verkündet, dass der Tisch bald zu klein sein würde, wenn seine und Arinas Kinder hier ebenfalls Platz finden wollten. Einen Monat später war Sela Katreta in ein großes Stadthaus mit einem größeren Küchentisch gezogen.

„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Jusse seiner Mutter ins Ohr als er ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Sie drückte ihn kurz an sich.

„Benimm dich“, sagte sie. _Sei nicht dumm. Denk über das nach was du sagst. Ich habe schon genug verloren._

Jusse nickte und folgte der Kommandantin und Nelja.

 

Im Schloss war es immer kalt. Die dicken Wände und die Tatsache, dass der Westflügel in einen Felsen hinein gebaut worden war, sorgten dafür, dass es niemals richtig warm wurde.

Sie brachten ihn wieder in das verfluchte Arbeitszimmer, das wieder dafür sorgte, dass sich seine Brust verengte.

Er verneigte sich vor Dehin und hielt den Blick gesenkt, nicht jedoch ohne zu bemerken, dass Zessen ebenfalls anwesend war. Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte er den Barbier, der ebenfalls verloren vor dem großen Schreibtisch stand.

„Katreta“, sagte Dehin mit einem Seufzen. „Ich nehme an ihr kennt euch?“

Jusse nickte bloß.

„Schön, glaubt Ihr, er ist bei Verstand?“

Nun musste er doch dem Regenten in die Augen sehen. „Ähm, ja?“, sagte er und schob ein „Hoheit“ hinterher.

„Zessen, erzähl ihm, was du mir erzählt hast“, sagte Dehin und der ältere Mann begann zu erzählen.

Er erzählte von der Wunde und seinem Besuch im Hospital, weil er keinen Bader bezahlen wollte. Von der jungen Heilerin und seinem Versuch sich abzulenken indem er sich umsah. Dass er es selbst nicht hatte glauben können. Dass er dachte, sein Verstand würde ihm einen Streich spielen, aber er konnte das Gesehene auch nicht ignorieren. Denn dort im hintersten Bett hatte der Königsmörder gelegen, schlafend aber lebendig.

Jusse sah zu Dehin, der mit den Schultern zuckte als glaubte er es selbst nicht.

„Marken ist tot“, sagte Jusse und kam sich dabei selbst dämlich vor. „Er hing mehrere Stunden am Galgen.“

„Seine Leiche ist verschwunden“, warf die Kommandantin ein.

„Ich würde darüber nicht lügen“, sagte Zessen. „Niemals, was hätte ich zu gewinnen?“

„Du kannst gehen“, sagte Dehin und erhob sich.

Der Barbier verneigte sich noch einmal kurz und huschte dann aus dem Raum.

„Es ist trotzdem unmöglich“, sagte Jusse.

„Kennt Ihr die Legenden der Priester?“, fragte Dehin.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Dehin verdrehte die Augen. „Manchmal vergesse ich, wie wenig Bildung Euch zuteilwurde.“

Was wohl geschehen würde, wenn er dem künftigen König die Nase brach? Aber dann dachte er an seine Mutter und ließ es bleiben.

„Nicht unsere Priester natürlich, nicht die Diener der Mutter. Die Priester der Drostoner wurden ausgerottet. Die Götter hatten ihnen mehr Macht gegeben, einen Teil der Seele des Todesgottes, heißt es in den Legenden und wir Menschen haben sie abgeschlachtet. Die Legenden sagen ebenfalls, sie seien unsterblich. Wir haben das Gegenteil bewiesen. Die letzten von ihnen wurden nach Meodrors Krönung in Pernessina aufgespürt. Man hat sie in ihr eigenes Haus gesperrt und nacheinander ermordet und ihre Leichen und ihren Besitz angezündet.“

Jusse lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er hatte davon gehört, die Befehle gelesen, nachdem er General geworden war. Bloß weil ihm die Drostoner unheimlich waren, bedeutete es nicht, dass er sie alle tot sehen wollte. Sein Vorgänger war da offensichtlich anderer Meinung gewesen.

„Es heißt, dass eines der Kinder entkommen konnte. Dreimal dürft Ihr raten, wer es war.“

Plötzlich wusste er worauf Dehin hinauswollte.

„Istvan“, sagte er. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Vielleicht war nicht er es, der zu viel getrunken hatte. „Und Ihr glaubt, dass Marken als sein Sohn was ist? Unsterblich? Untot? Ich weiß nicht was Zessen gesehen hat, vielleicht war es der Blutverlust, aber Marken ist tot.“

„Alles was Ihr tun sollt, ist Euch Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Findet heraus was Zessen gesehen hat und wenn er es ist, will ich ihn lebend.“

„Warum ich?“

Dehin trat an ihn heran. „Weil ich Euch das befehle.“

Dieses Mal sah er ihm in die Augen und drängte sich an ihm vorbei hinter den Schreibtisch. Dehins Augen verfolgten ihn, die Hand der Kommandantin bewegte sich zu ihrem Schwert als Jusse die kleine Schublade in der Mitte des Sekretärs öffnete. Mit einer Hand schnappte er sich das Amulett darin. Wenn Marken noch lebte, durch irgendein Wunder würde er es bald ändern.

Zessen fand er vor der Tür wartend und bat ihn mitzukommen. Er wollte die Fantastereien des Barbiers nicht weitertragen.

Die Stadtwache war mit den üblichen Verdächtigen besetzt. Der Hauptmann stand grinsend auf als er ihn erkannte.

„General“, rief er und klopfte ihm jovial auf die Schulter.

„Hauptmann Lenchos, Ihr wisst hoffentlich –“, brachte er noch heraus, bevor der Mann ihn unterbrach.

„Jaja, unehrenhafte Entlassung, natürlich, habt Euch einen Fehler geleistet, heißt nicht, dass ich aufhöre Euch zu respektieren.“ Mit Jusses Schultern in seinen schraubstockartigen Händen wandte er sich zu seinen Soldaten und Soldatinnen um. „Habt ihr gehört?“, rief er. „Nehmt Euch lieber ein Beispiel an dem hier! Hat sogar einen der verdammten Feuervögel um den Finger gewickelt für sein Land!“

Die Erwähnung von Hendris, so krude sie auch war, versetzte ihm einen Stich.

„Hauptmann, ich habe eine Bitte“, sagte er schnell.

„Natürlich, mein Lieber!“

Sie sprachen im kleinen Hinterzimmer, das der Hauptmann nutzte. Zessen erzählte erneut seine Geschichte und Lenchos fluchte lautstark und betete kurz bevor er ihnen Hilfe zusprach.

Sie beschlossen, dass Jusse sie nicht begleiten sollte. Wenn es Marken war, was er immer noch bezweifelte, würde es kein gutes Ende für sie nehmen. Die Sicherheit der Menschen im Hospital war ihr oberstes Ziel.

Hauptmann Lenchos und Zessen machten sich auf den Weg und Jusse wartete. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten wieder zugenommen, also genehmigte er sich einen Schluck aus der Flasche Schnaps, die der Hauptmann in einem seiner Schränke versteckte. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte er damit auf und ab zu gehen.

 

Der Wagen ratterte vor die Wachstube und Jusse eilte hinaus. Einige Soldaten beobachteten ihn und die Vorgänge und begannen sich um den Wagen herum aufzustellen. Lenchos hievte sich vom Kutschbock und zog zwei Körper aus dem Planwagen heraus. Sie hatten beide Säcke über dem Kopf, dennoch erkannte er die Uniform der Heilerinnen an der zweiten Person. Lautstark befehligte der Kommandant seine Männer die Gefangenen in die Zellen zu bringen.

Jusse wagte nicht zu fragen, war zu beschäftigt damit weiter zu atmen, als Lenchos an ihm vorbeiging.

„Er ist es“, raunte der ältere Mann ihm zu und alles andere wurde plötzlich still. Sein Herzschlag war das einzige was er noch hören konnte. Er folgte Lenchos nach drinnen, beobachtete wie er den beiden Gefangenen die Säcke von den Gesichtern riss. Die zweite Person war eine junge Frau mit dunkelblondem Haar. Ihr rundes Gesicht war von einer Lage getrocknetem Blut bedeckt.

„Sie hat ihn wohl gerettet, würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Dämonin den Galgen irgendwie verzaubert hat, damit er die Hinrichtung überleben konnte.“

Er wollte es glauben. Alles machte mehr Sinn als Götter und Unsterblichkeit.

„Haben sie erwischt und als er gesehen hat, dass wir seine Freundin haben, hat er sich ergeben. Konnten ihm dann den Stein umlegen und ihr die Neumondeisen“, sagte Lenchos.

Jusse ging zwischen den beiden Gefangenen in die Hocke. Marken war ein Bart gewachsen unter dem er selbst im Schein der Fackeln blass wirkte. Am liebsten hätte er ihm an Ort und Stelle den Schädel eingetreten.

Stattdessen zwang er sich den Jungen zu begutachten in der Hoffnung es würde ihm Antworten geben, die er beim ersten Mal mit Folter versucht hatte aus ihm herauszupressen. Sein Blick blieb an Markens Hals hängen, dort wo das Seil ihm hätte die Luft abdrücken sollen und zuerst glaubte er, dass es die Abwesenheit zumindest irgendeiner Spur der Hinrichtung war, die ihn stutzig gemacht hatte, bis es ihm beinahe ins Gesicht schlug.

„Wo ist der Stein?“, fragte er.

„Was?“ Lenchos kam einen Schritt näher und Jusse erhob sich.

„Der Stein, Ihr sagtet, Ihr habt ihm den Mutterstein umgelegt, wo ist er?“

Etwas traf ihn in den Kniekehlen, er stolperte nach vorne über Markens Beine und gegen die Zellenwand, bevor sich die Frau von hinten auf ihn warf und seinen Dolch zog.

Lenchos reagierte bevor er es konnte, dennoch schaffte es die Frau Jusse vor sich zu hieven und ihm seine eigene Klinge gegen den Hals zu drücken, was den Kommandanten immerhin dazu brachte seinen Versuch ihr den Kopf abzuhacken unterließ.

„Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt“, brüllte sie und neben ihm bewegte sich Marken in die Senkrechte, bevor Jusse von der Frau weggeschleudert wurde und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand schlug an der er kleben blieb wie eine erschlagene Fliege. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass es den anderen Menschen in der Wachstube ebenso ging. Er wollte schreien, aber nichts an seinem Körper ließ sich bewegen.

Die Frau eilte zu Lenchos und riss ihm die Schlüssel vom Gürtel, bevor sie versuchte ihre eigenen Ketten zu lösen.

„Kann ich“, begann Marken, aber sie drehte sich von ihm weg und rasselte weiter mit dem Schloss, bevor es einige Augenblicke später von ihr abfiel und sie kurz wankte als hätte sie ein großes Gewicht getragen.

Marken trat an ihn heran und Jusse schoss es durch den Kopf, dass er jetzt wohl sterben würde und dass es ihm überraschend gut mit dieser Erkenntnis ging.

„Der Zauber vergeht in ein paar Stunden“, sagte Marken allerdings bloß bevor er sich der Zellentür zuwandte und diese aus den Angeln sprengte als wäre es nichts.

Die beiden gingen und ließen die Soldaten bewegungsunfähig an den Wänden zurück.


	27. Von Lebenden - Marr

Sie rannten hinaus. Die Wachstube war in der Mitte eines kleineren Platzes erbaut worden, als sei sie ein Monument. Vor der Tür standen zwei Soldaten, die ihnen brüllend hinterherrannten. Marr drehte sich um und schoss ihnen den Wunsch entgegen, sie mögen einfach schlafen. Augenblicklich blieben sie stehen und sackten in sich zusammen. Eine kräftige Hand packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in eine der Gassen. Theja und er mussten hintereinander gehen.

Schatten tanzten in seinen Augenwinkeln, während ihn die Übelkeit einholte. Er blieb stehen und konnte sich nur grade so an der Hauswand abstützen, während sich sein Mageninhalt auf den schlammigen Boden und seine nackten Füße entleerte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und plötzlich war er wieder zehn Jahre alt. Meodror stand über ihn gebeugt.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, seine Verfassung ist gut genug. Solange er wieder aufwacht, könnt Ihr doch etwas mit ihm anfangen, richtig?“, fragte er.

Marr hatte genug Kraft aufzusehen um zu erkennen, mit wem der König gesprochen hatte, doch da war nur Thejas Gesicht.

„He!“, sagte sie und schüttelte ihn erneut. „Das ist der falsche Zeitpunkt um umzukippen.“

Mit Mühe konnte er sich wiederaufrichten.

„Danke“, sagte sie neben ihm.

Erneut musste er würgen. Meodror war tot. Er war tot, versuchte er sich einzureden.

„Du hättest auch einfach fliehen können“, sagte Theja.

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Warten.

„Aber bin ich nicht“, antwortete er und ließ sich von ihr auf die Beine helfen.

Flucht war sein eigentlicher Plan gewesen. Er hatte noch einige Tage warten wollen, bevor er geflohen wäre. Es war alles geplant gewesen, nur nicht, dass ihn tatsächlich jemand finden würde. Aber dann hatte der Hauptmann Theja vor ihm auf den Boden geworfen und ihr sein Schwert an die Kehle gehalten.

Er presste seinen Mund in seine Armbeuge.

„Komm“, sagte sie. Wieder folgte er ihr, denn in diesem Moment fiel ihm keine bessere Idee ein.

Er hatte lange dafür gekämpft, sagen zu können, anderer Menschen Meinungen seien ihm egal. Dass Jusse Katreta ihn für einen kaltblütigen Mörder hielt, bereitete ihm keine schlaflosen Nächte. Dass Darja weiterhin glaubte, er hätte Meodror umgebracht, konnte er ignorieren.

Aber es gab Ausnahmen, Mendes war eine davon und der Grund, aus dem er es schaffte sich weiter durch die Gassen zu schleppen, obwohl seine Rippe schmerzte und sein Hals erneut anschwoll und ihm die Luft abdrückte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, wünschte er sich, dass zumindest Gess und vielleicht sogar Miriane Zweifel an seiner Schuld hegten.

Dann war da noch Theja, die ihm geholfen hatte, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten und es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf hinein, warum jemand so etwas tun sollte. Doch nun eilten sie durch die Gassen der Stadt, deren Menschen ihn hassten und denen auch er keine positiveren Gefühle entgegenbringen konnte und ihm wurde erneut schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

Ab und an blickte Theja zu ihm zurück. Vielleicht hoffte sie ja, dass er inzwischen den Anschluss verloren hatte oder irgendwo im Graben lag. Er sollte ihr den Gefallen tun, das war er ihr schuldig. Sie hatte ihm den Mondstein vom Hals gerissen. Hatte ihm gesagt was geschehen war, als er noch keine Worte finden konnte um zu antworten und bis zum richtigen Moment gewartet um zu entkommen. Alles was er für sie tun konnte, war sich so weit wie möglich von ihr fernzuhalten.

Er blieb stehen. Die Gasse war finster genug um nicht gesehen zu werden, obwohl ihn ohnehin nur die wenigsten erkennen würden. Jònar hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Öffentlichkeit ihn so wenig wie möglich zu Gesicht bekam.

Er sank an der lehmigen Hauswand neben sich zu Boden. Theja verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke und das erste Mal seit Jahren wollte er weinen. Vielleicht waren es die Nachwirkungen des Muttersteins, dachte er und versuchte sich damit Mut zu machen. Seine Augenlider fielen zu. Er lauschte, nicht mit den Ohren, sondern mit seinem Kopf, aber der Todesgott schwieg. Er würde ihn nur zu gerne fragen, woher die Erinnerung gekommen war.

Er könnte aufstehen, aber wenn er hier einfach sitzen blieb und darauf wartete, dass Katreta ihn fand und den Kopf abhackte, dann hatte er zumindest endlich seine Ruhe. Er wünschte sich er könnte den Wald noch einmal sehen. Seit seiner Ankunft in der verdammten Stadt, die seine Seele vergiften wollte, träumte er vom Geruch nach altem Holz, den raschelnden Blättern unter seinen Füßen und den süßen Brombeeren am Wegesrand, die die Spätsommersonne mit sich brachte.

„Was, bei allen räudigen Hunden Ochens, glaubst du, was du da tust?“

Theja.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihr auf.

„Wir müssen weiter!“, sagte sie. Ihr Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Sie hatte sich inzwischen den Großteil des Blutes aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

Du musst weiter, wollte er sagen, allerdings hätte er dann auch sagen müssen, dass er in den letzten zwei Minuten beschlossen hatte aufzugeben.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang für ihn noch immer furchtbar fremd. Irgendetwas in seinem Hals ließ sich nicht mehr reparieren und alles was er tun konnte, war so laut er konnte zu flüstern.

„Die finden uns, wenn du hier sitzen bleibst.“

„Katreta will mich, wenn er mich hat, bist du sicher.“

„Niemand von uns ist sicher! Für Sorres brauchten sie auch keinen Grund.“

„Dann geh nach Drostona“, sagte er. Er war so müde. Wenn er nur ganz kurz die Augen schließen könnte…

Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Ganz genau“, sagte sie. „Und du wirst mich hinbringen, das schuldest du mir!“

Er atmete tief durch, ignorierte den Schmerz im Hals und in seiner Brust. Er konnte nicht nach Drostona. Sie würden ihn umbringen. Es machte keinen Unterschied welcher Gerechtigkeit er sich aussetzte. Es gab kein Gericht außer dem der Götter und dieses war grausam. Sein leiblicher Vater hatte es nicht überlebt und er würde es genauso wenig überstehen.

_Er würde hier nicht sterben._

Sie ging voran, langsamer dieses Mal. Er stutzte, als sie vor ihm eine Leiter hinaufkletterte.

Der Dachboden des sonst heruntergekommenen Hauses war geräumiger als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zwei Betten standen darin, Kerzenstummel und Decken, außerdem eine kleine Kochstelle mit Kamin. Unter dem Fenster standen mehrere Kräuter.

Theja kniete sich vor das hintere Bett und zog einen Sack darunter hervor. Ohne innezuhalten warf sie einige Sachen hinein.

Weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, setzte er sich auf das Bett an der Tür.

„Wer wohnt noch hier?“, fragte er.

„Meine Schwester.“ Sie blickte kurz zu ihm herüber. „Keine Sorge, sie wird nicht kommen, ist nach der Schlacht um Harenschera desertiert.“

Harenschera. So oft hatten sie dieses Wort gesagt ohne zu wissen was es bedeutete. Jònar, Katreta, sogar Gess hatte ihn darauf angesprochen. Erst einmal hatte er versucht darüber zu sprechen, es war Jahre her und aus dem Gefühl entstanden Mendes irgendetwas schuldig zu sein. Sein Onkel hatte ihn nach seinen Albträumen gefragt und er hatte antworten wollen, doch als er versucht hatte, hatte plötzlich die gesamte Hütte gebebt. Danach hatten sie beschlossen, dass er noch heilen musste, bevor er darüber sprechen konnte. Vielleicht war es ja inzwischen so weit und er könnte ohne eine Panikattacke über die Schlacht reden, über Karena und Meodror und die zwei langen weißen Striche auf seinen Unterarmen. Unbewusst tastete er danach.

Er blickte auf und sah sich weiter um. Er war noch nie in einer städtischen Behausung gewesen. Die zwei Tage in der Gaststätte am Marktplatz waren die einzigen, die er zuvor in der Stadt verbracht hatte.

„Was brauchen wir?“, fragte Theja und stand plötzlich vor ihm.

„Was?“, fragte er.

„Für den Wald oder die Reise, du musst das doch wissen.“

Er nickte. Er hatte nicht viel gelernt, doch was er zum Überleben brauchte, gehörte dazu. Er zählte auf was er wusste und sie packte was sie hatte. Dann befahl sie ihm sich wegzudrehen, während sie sich der Uniform der Heilerinnen entledigte und in eine Hose stieg. Etwas fiel zu Boden und rollte über das Holz.

„Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen“, sagte sie schließlich und hielt ihm ein paar Schuhe hin.

„Sind Lynnas und mir zu groß, vielleicht passen sie dir ja.“

Sie waren auch ihm etwas zu groß und Theja gab ihm ein dickes Paar Socken um sie aufzufüllen.

„Wir müssen noch jemanden mitnehmen“, sagte sie schließlich. Er nickte bloß.

Vollbepackt gingen sie durch die Straßen, doch es wirkte weniger kopflos, als hätte Theja sich schon mehrfach des nachts durch diese Gassen geschlichen.

Je länger sie unterwegs waren, desto kälter wurde es. Am Rand der Gasse, unter einem dunklen Fenster, lag eine tote Ratte. Nicht unweit entfernt, fanden sie eine zweite. Der Gestank nach Fäkalien wurde bald von dem nach Verwesung begleitet. Selbst der Wind, der vom Meer zu ihnen herüberwehte, barg etwas Ungesundes in sich. Ihm fröstelte. Auch Theja schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, sodass er wieder Probleme hatte mitzuhalten. Sie stoppte vor einer winzigen heruntergekommenen Hütte, deren Dach wohl schon mehrfach eingestürzt war und dessen Fenster jemand eilig zugenagelt hatte. Selten hatte er den Tod so sehr gespürt wie hier. Stünde nicht kurz nach Thejas Klopfen ein kleiner Junge in der Tür, hätte er niemals geglaubt, dass darin etwas Lebendiges hausen konnte.

Der Raum dahinter war genauso schäbig wie alles in der Umgebung. Auf einer Schlafstätte aus Stroh und Decken hockte eine Frau mittleren Alters mit einem Bündel vor der Brust.

Alles andere geriet aus dem Fokus

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Theja, aber für ihn klang, als wäre er unter Wasser.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr“, sagte die Frau. „Bin eingeschlafen. Sie hat geträumt.“ Erst jetzt sah sie ihn an.

„Wer ist das?“

„Marres“, sagte er. Sein Körper bewegte sich auf Frau und Kind zu, er ignorierte Theja, die etwas zu ihm sagte und ging in die Knie. Das in Decken gehüllte Kind bewegte sich, drückte sich von seiner Mutter weg, die es nicht mehr halten konnte.

Und dann saß das Mädchen vor ihm.

Sie hieß Hinya und sie träumte von einer brennenden Welt und dann war sein Körper nicht mehr sein eigener.

„Wer ist sie“, fragte Marr, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht.

_Meine Enkelin. Wenn sie so weitermacht, werden sie sie finden._

„Tötest du sie?“

_Niemals. Sie ist aus einem Grund hier, aber sie ist zu jung um ihn zu verstehen._

Er hätte Angst haben müssen, dachte er, aber Dorestan nahm bloß die Hand des Kindes in die Seine und nahm ihr die Visionen.

Marr schnappte lautstark nach Luft und fiel nach hinten um.

„Was hast du getan?“, fragte Theja, wurde aber von einem Lachen unterbrochen, das dem kleinen Mädchen gehörte.

Hinya drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um und sagte etwas, das vage nach „Fisch“ klang, während sie auf Marr zeigte.

„Sie wird keine Albträume mehr haben“, sagte er.

„Woher-“, begann Theja.

„Ist das wahr?“, fragte die Mutter und betrachtete Hinya eingängig.

„Ihre Magie ist fürs Erste gebunden“, sagte er. „Sie kommt wieder, wenn sie bereit dafür ist.“

Zitternd kam er auf die Beine.

„Wir gehen nach Drostona, komm mit uns, gemeinsam schaffen wir das“, sagte Theja, aber die Frau schüttelte den Kopf, während sie weiterhin ihr glucksendes Kind umarmte.

„Ich kann hier nicht weg“, sagte sie.

„Aber…“

„Theja! Du bist ein guter Mensch, aber ich muss hierbleiben. Meine Arbeit ist hier, hier ist unser Zuhause!“

Er ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Kinder schweifen, die ihn anstarrten. Sie waren alle städtische Magier, keine Starken, nicht wie er oder Darja, aber dennoch hatten sie genug Magie, um zum Tode verurteilt zu werden, sollten sie sie anwenden.

Darja hatte ihm auf dem Schafott gesagt, dass er für die Vernichtung ihres ganzen Volkes verantwortlich war und hätte er Jònar ermordet, hätte er ihr zugestimmt. Hätte er nur eine Sekunde schneller gehandelt, hätte seine Magie in den Tiefen der Krypta nur so funktioniert, wie sie es auf dem Felsen getan hatte, als Miriane in ihren Tod gefallen war.

Aber Dehin hatte es gewusst, er hatte ihn angesehen, nachdem er den Dolch in der Brust seines Bruders losgelassen hatte und er hatte gelächelt, bevor er begonnen hatte um Hilfe zu brüllen.

Die fehlenden Erinnerungen. Die Krypta. Hinya, die eindeutig nicht gänzlich menschlich war.

Seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Etwas stimmte hier nicht und er war mittendrin.

„Wir müssen die Stadt verlassen“, sagte er.

Theja starrte ihn kurz an, bevor sie nickte.

Draußen roch der Wind wieder nach Salz und vertrieb den Tod mit jedem Zug. Die Stadt schlief inzwischen tief und fest. Sie verloren zu viel Zeit. Die Zauber, die er auf Katreta und seine Soldaten gelegt hatte, würde bald schwinden und bis dahin, mussten sie so weit wie möglich von der Stadt entfernt sein. Er selbst konnte keine Wanderungen vollziehen, dafür war seine Konzentration zu schwach.

Die Stadttore waren geschlossen, aber die Soldaten schliefen nach einer Handbewegung seinerseits tief und fest in ihrer Stube.

Eine Windböe erfasste sie, als sie vor die Stadt traten und zerrte an seinen dünnen Klamotten. Das erste Mal seit Monaten hatte er das Gefühl wieder frei atmen zu können.


	28. Von Gold - Miriane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was wunderst du dich, daß deine Reisen dir nichts nützen? Bist du es nicht selber, den du herumschleppst? Was dich forttrieb, sitzt dir unmittelbar auf dem Nacken."  
> \- Sokrates

Eine Schiffsüberfahrt mit einer Verrückten und einem liebeskranken Idioten war etwas, auf das sie gerne verzichtet hätte, aber als die Kapitänin sie weckte, weil Deroscha endlich zu sehen war, schien es das alles wert gewesen zu sein. Dramatisch ging die Sonne hinter der Stadt auf und warf dem Schatten des riesigen Felsens auf dem die Burg thronte auf das noch finstere Meer vor ihnen. Nach beinahe einer Woche auf See sehnte sie sich nach festem Boden unter den Füßen und einem Bad. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich Arissina überhaupt waschen können, nach mehreren Tagen auf ihren Pferden und in einer heruntergekommenen Herberge, die nach Fisch und Fäkalien gestunken hatte.

Die Kapitänin begleitete sie durch die morgendliche Stadt und den beschwerlichen Weg den Felsen hinauf. Jeder Soldat auf dem Königsstieg starrte sie kurz an, bevor sie sich vor der Grafentochter verneigten, die sie gekonnt ignorierte. Sie war die Stufen schon hunderte von Malen auf und ab gestiegen. Einen Sommer lang hatten Karian und sie täglich Rennen hinunter veranstaltet, bis ihr Bruder einmal fast vom Berg gefallen wäre. Als Strafe hatten sie ihre Zimmer mehrere Wochen nicht verlassen dürfen. Sie hatten es natürlich trotzdem getan. Heimlich und mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde hatten sie sich in einem der Turmzimmer getroffen. Miriane hatte zwei ihrer jüngeren Halbgeschwister mitgebracht und Karian war nie ohne Gess irgendwo erschienen. Bis in die Morgenstunden hatten sie sich Gruselgeschichten vom Todesgott und seinen Kindern erzählt. Geschichten, die Gess offenbar viel zu ernst genommen hatte. Seit ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch aus der Hauptstadt hatte die Schreiberin über nichts anderes gesprochen als den Narbigen und dessen Pläne die Welt in Schutt und Asche zu legen.

Sie unterbrachen die morgendliche Geschäftigkeit des Schlosses. Jeder Diener, der an ihnen vorbeihuschte, konnte nicht umhin kurz stehenzubleiben.

Die Frau, die sie in Empfang nahm, war eine ihrer Tanten.

„Ich muss zu meinem Vater“, sagte Miriane.

„Natürlich, Herrin“, sagte Seria.

Die große Halle von Deroscha stand der in der Hauptstadt in nichts nach. Der alte Glanz des ursprünglichen Königshauses von Deros war hier noch immer eindeutig sichtbar. Die Wände waren gesäumt von Statuen und brokatenen Wandteppichen, während die Fensterfront in gesamter Länge den Blick auf das Meer freigab.

Überall standen Tische und Stühle, um die sich Menschen versammelt hatten, während der Graf zwischen ihnen umherging und sich die Belange und Lösungen der Gilden anhörte, die hier ihre wöchentlichen Besprechungen hielten. Er blieb auf der Stelle stehen als er Miriane sah und sein Gesicht brach in ein breites Grinsen aus. In den letzten Monaten in denen sie einander nicht gesehen hatten, hatte er sich einen ordentlichen Bart wachsen lassen und das kahler werdende Kopfhaar abrasiert.

Er schloss sie in seine Arme. Er roch noch immer wie ihr Vater.

Nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte, drückte er auch Hendris an sich, der kaum darauf reagierte.

Gess und die Kapitänin verneigten sich vor ihm.

„Ich habe Kapitänin Olra eine angemessene Bezahlung versprochen“, sagte Miriane.

„Und die wird sie erhalten“, sagte er Graf und winkte einen Bediensteten heran. „Gebt der guten Frau was sie verlangt!“

Als sie fort waren, verließen auch sie den Raum um etwas mehr Privatsphäre zu erhalten.

„Nun, warum erhalte ich panische Briefe von seiner Hoheit, in welcher er berichtet, dass meine Tochter spurlos verschwunden ist? Und warum wirst du per Haftbefehl gesucht?“ Die letzte Frage richtete sich an Gess, die einen Schritt zurück machte.

Der Graf ließ sich auf einen der samtenen Sessel fallen.

„Gess hat nichts getan“, sagte Miriane. „Es war dort nicht sicher für uns.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Prinz Marken hat den König nicht umgebracht“, schoss es aus Gess hervor. „Ich hab es gesehen.“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte er Graf.

„Es war der Regent. Graf Dehin hat den König umgebracht und Prinz Marken die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben.“

Eine Sekunde lang, glaubte Miriane Gess hätte ihr das Gesehene bloß verschwiegen, aber dann vermied die Schreiberin jeglichen Augenkontakt. Sie log. Miriane konnte es nicht einmal klarstellen, denn auch wenn Telios de Deros für seine Gnade bekannt war, so war dies doch Hochverrat am künftigen König, etwas, das kein Graf ignorieren konnte. Hendris dachte offenbar ähnliches, als er Miriane einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. So unauffällig sie konnte, schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. Er verstand.

„Nun“, begann der Graf. „Es würde zumindest mehr Sinn ergeben, als die derzeitige offizielle Version der Ereignisse.“ Er kraulte sich selbst den Bart, bevor er sich wieder erhob. „Geht euch ausruhen. Wir reden heute Abend weiter“

Er stürmte beinahe aus dem Zimmer.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, sagte Miriane.

Gess hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Tut mir leid, aber er war es nicht. Es war Dehin, das ist das einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit weiß!“

„Weil du ihn mit einer Sagengestalt gesehen hast?“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Wenn das ans Licht kommt, werden sie dich hinrichten!“

„Marr ist ein guter Mensch! Er hatte den Galgen nicht verdient!“, brüllte Gess zurück.

„Marken ist tot! Ein Bürgerkrieg mit dem Königshaus wird dies nicht ändern!“, sagte Miriane, denn das war es, worin es enden würde. Deros hatte Jònar die Treue geschworen und würde diesen Schwur ehren müssen.

„Es wird sowieso Krieg kommen! Glaubt Ihr denn, Dehin hat Jònar ohne Grund getötet?“

„Dehin hat-“, begann Miriane, aber Gess ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„Er will sein Land zurück! Er wird Nelgis angreifen und die Grafschaft zurückfordern.“

Sie konnte sich das nicht weiter anhören und stürmte aus dem Raum in die Gänge zu ihren eigenen Gemächern, in denen sie sich auf das gemachte Bett warf. Wäre sie nicht so verdammt müde, hätte sie noch eine Weile zornig sein können, aber so schlief sie einfach ein.

 

Sie schreckte wieder auf, als ihre Zimmertür aufflog und gegen die Wand knallte.

„So eine bodenlose Frechheit!“ Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, sich aus dem Weg zu rollen, als ihr Bruder Anlauf nahm und auf sie drauf sprang.

„Runter von mir“, schimpfte sie und trat nach ihm, was er bloß damit beantwortete, indem er sich auf ihre Beine rollte.

„Du kommst nach fast vier Monaten wieder und schaffst es nicht einmal meine Wenigkeit zu begrüßen. Ich bin tödlich beleidigt, Schwesterchen.“

„Ich dachte du würdest schlafen.“

Er gab ein tiefes Lachen von sich. „War wahrscheinlich besser, dass du nicht versucht hast, mich zu wecken, zu viele Nackte.“

Mit einem Stöhnen kämpfte sie sich frei. „Hast du eine Orgie gefeiert, oder wie habe ich das zu verstehen?“

Er blieb rücklings neben ihr liegen. „Bist du etwa nicht froh, dass ich endlich das tu, was von mir erwartet wird?“

Sowohl ihr Vater, als auch ihr Großvater bis zu seinem Tod vor zwei Jahren, hatten sich über Karians Eigenschaft sich in jeden Menschen zu verlieben, der ihn auch nur von der Seite ansah, lustig gemacht. Sie selbst hatte es ebenfalls von Zeit zu Zeit amüsant gefunden, wenn ihr Bruder monatelang einer Person hinterhergeschmachtet hatte. Weniger amüsant war der Herzschmerz gewesen, der immer eingetroffen war, wenn Karians nächste große Liebe ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Tatsächlich war Gess seine erste und einzige Mätresse gewesen, obwohl Miriane noch immer bezweifelte, dass sie sich tatsächlich ineinander verliebt hatten. Fakt war schließlich, dass es sich auszahlte zu den Djer zu gehören. Selbst Mätressen, die längst ersetzt worden waren, blieben in der Verantwortung des Grafenhauses und gelangten so zu prestigeträchtigen Anstellungen wie Schreiberin des Königs zu werden.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie und wieder lachte Karian.

„Natürlich, alles bestens, ging mir nie besser.“ Er sprang auf die Beine. „Vater sagt, wir werden heute gemeinsam zu Abend essen. Du stinkst nach Fisch, also würde ich dir auch raten…Aua!“

Er hielt sich den Oberarm, in den sie ihn gerade geboxt hatte und verließ ihre Gemächer mit einem gespielt beleidigten Gesicht.

Ein Bad und einen Kleiderwechsel später, fühlte sie sich beinahe wieder menschlich. In den Gemächern ihrer Eltern war ein großer dunkler Tisch aufgebaut, der über und über voll mit Fisch und Fleisch gefüllt war. Ihre Mutter umarmte sie ebenfalls. Sie war selbst gerade erst aus Ochen wiedergekommen um dort einige Handelsverträge zu schließen. Ihr langes blondes Haar fiel ihr wie Gold über die Schultern. Miriane hatte ihre Mutter immer darum beneidet und sich selbst etwas von den ehjandirschen Erbe gewünscht. Ihr eigenes Rot hatte sie erst in der Hauptstadt zu schätzen gelernt.

Karian saß bereits am Tisch. Ein Schatten hatte sich über sein Gesicht gelegt. Er sah anders aus als noch vor einigen Stunden. Das rote Haar hatte er gekämmt und auch sein Bart wirkte ordentlicher.

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte der Graf.

Nach dem ersten Bissen schloss sie die Augen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen wie viel besser die derossische Küche war als alles andere, das sie in den letzten Monaten zu sich genommen hatte. Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und begrüßte sie daheim.

Ihre Eltern diskutierten über Ochen und die Handelsverträge, während sie es genoss einfach zuzuhören. Karian hingegen schwieg und stocherte nur ab und an in seinem Essen. Irgendwann stand er auf.

„Darf ich mich entschuldigen?“, fragte er.

Ihr Vater starrte ihn an. „Du bleibst sitzen. Deine Schwester war monatelang fort, du wirst wohl einen Abend mit uns verbringen können. Wir müssen noch über etwas sprechen, das auch dich betrifft.“

Vor ihrer Abreise hätte Karian noch lautstark protestiert, aber nun ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und setzte sein Schweigen fort.

Nachdem die Diener und Dienerinnen den Tisch wieder geleert hatten, wurden Gess und Hendris in das Zimmer gelassen.

Gess wiederholte die Lüge des Morgens und sie glaubte beinahe ein aufgeregtes Glitzern in Karians Augen zu sehen. Es war mehr als beunruhigend.


	29. Von Gold - Theja

Am Horizont graute bereits der Morgen als Marr sie wachschüttelte. Die Luft war noch immer warm, aber viel feuchter geworden.   
„Er hat uns gefunden!“, sagte Marken und erhob sich. Dann hörte sie das Bellen. Es hatte sie schon durch die Träume der letzten Nächte begleitet. Ihr erster Instinkt war einfach loszurennen, doch dann würden die Biester sie erst recht jagen. Dreimal hatte Katreta sie beinahe eingeholt, doch dieses war das erste Mal, dass sie auch die Pferde hörte. Marken zog ungefragt den Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel und stach sich mit der Spitze in die Handfläche und schloss die Faust darum. Sie konnte ihn nur ungläubig anstarren. Vielleicht war es wieder einer seiner Tricks. Die letzten Male waren sie den Hunden entkommen, indem er mit Magie falsche Fährten gelegt hatte.   
So schnell sie konnte, raffte sie ihr Lager zusammen. Marr machte nicht den Anschein zu rennen.  
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte sie. In der Dämmerung konnte sie die Reiter inzwischen sehen und die Angst begann ihr langsam die Kehle abzuschnüren.  
Die Schemen wurden deutlicher, aus der dunklen Masse taten sie dunkle Punkte hervor, die kläffend auf sie zu rasten. Sie konnte nicht umhin als die Augen zu schließen, sie wollte nicht, dass das letzte was sie sah, geifernde Mäuler waren.  
Jaulen.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren die Hunde dabei in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu rennen. Die Reiter hatte es jedoch nicht aufgehalten, die sie mit lauten Rufen umrundeten. Der ehemalige General zügelte direkt vor ihnen sein Pferd und sprang ab.  
„Ihr ergebt Euch?“, fragte er.   
Etwas nagte an ihr, jetzt wo sie wusste, wie sich der Mutterstein auf ihrer Haut anfühlte, fürchtete sie ihn mehr als je zuvor, Katreta hatte ihn bei sich.   
„Nein“ sagte Marr.  
„Wenn du dich ergibst, werde ich dich schnell töten. Kein Zappeln am Strang, keine Folter und deine Freundin kann gehen“, versprach er.   
„Du trägst zwei Muttersteine bei dir und du willst mich lebend“, sagte Marr. „Was will Dehin von mir?“  
Dem General wurde kurz der triumphale Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht gewischt, doch er fing sich schnell wieder.  
„Von mir aus. Dann weißt du also auch, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt.“  
Marr gab ein Schnauben von sich. Etwas stimmte nicht, dachte sie und war plötzlich froh, dass nicht sie sein Feind war.  
„Hat Darja euch nicht gewarnt? Ich bin verrückt“, sagte Marr.  
„Ich habe dich einmal umgebracht, ich kann es wieder tun.“ Katreta zog sein Schwert.  
„Nein“, fuhr Marken ihn an. „Du hast mich von hinten niedergeschlagen und mit dem Mutterstein belegt und dann immer weiter auf mich eingeprügelt, weil du wusstest, dass ich es spüren, aber nichts dagegen tun kann. Das ist es, was du getan hast. Du hast keine Ahnung, zu was ich in der Lage bin, wenn ich es nur will.“  
Von irgendwo ertönte ein Donnerschlag, von dem selbst sie zusammenzuckte. Die Reiter hatten zunehmend Probleme ihre Pferde unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Deine Illusionen machen mir keine Angst.“  
Wie unrecht er hatte. Theja wusste wie Illusionen aussahen. Ihr Vater war ein Meister darin gewesen. Illusionen waren lebendiges Magierlicht, ein harmloser Trick, der einfach zu durchschauen war, wenn man einen Hauch von Gespür für die Realität hatte. Den Zauber, den Marr da rief, war so weit entfernt von einer Illusion wie das Meer vom Feuer, das sich plötzlich unter ihren Füßen ausbreitete. Niemand außer ihr schien es zu bemerken. Andererseits besaß auch sonst niemand Magie. Ihr Blick fiel auf Marrs Faust aus der noch immer stetig das Blut auf die Wiese tropfte und von den dortigen Flammen verschluckt wurde.   
Magie vibrierte im Boden unter ihnen.   
Die Hauptstadt wurde ab und an von Erdbeben erschüttert, es waren nie größere Schäden entstanden und natürlich waren die Magier für alles verantwortlich gemacht worden. Vielleicht lag ein Körnchen Wahrheit hinter dem Vorurteil. Sie versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten und war dabei nicht die einzige. Die Soldaten und Soldatinnen, die den Fehler gemacht hatten von ihren Pferden zu steigen, konnten nur hilflos zusehen, wie die Tiere sich losrissen und das Weite suchten. Fort von hier und dem seltsamen Mann und der rumpelnden Erde. Die anderen krallten sich an den Tieren fest und wurden von ihnen davongetragen.   
Übrig blieben vielleicht ein Dutzend Männer und Frauen.   
Im Augenwinkel bewegte sich etwas und gerade noch rechtzeitig drehte sie sich um, um den Dolch aufzuhalten, der in ihre Richtung stach. Sie duckte sie und er ging ins Leere, packte den Arm, der ihn gehalten hatte und bevor sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, schoss ihre Magie hervor und brach den Knochen darin in zwei glatte Teile. Die Frau, der der Arm gehörte, schrie wie am Spieß und taumelte zurück. Den Dolch hatte sie losgelassen und auch sie selbst fiel auf die weiterhin vibrierende Erde. Etwas schoss daraus hervor. Es war groß und wirkte lebendig und beinahe hätte sie es für Tentakel gehalten, wenn die Dämmerung ihr nicht bereits erlaubt hätte, die grüne Farbe zu sehen. Die Ranken schlängelten sich um die Frau und alle noch stehenden Anwesenden, zerrten sie zu Boden und hielten sie dort fest. Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts, aber Marr packte sie von hinten an der Schulter.   
„Warte“, sagte er und deutete auf den Boden. Das magische Feuer hatte einen Kreis gebildet in dem sie standen.   
Das Beben ließ nach und versiegte ganz. Marr riss sich ein Stück Stoff von seinem ohnehin verlumpten Hemd ab und wickelte es sich um die Hand.   
„Hilf mir“, sagte er und packte den Dolch wieder fester, bevor er an die Soldatin trat.   
Er würde ihr die Kehle durchschneiden, stellte sie erschrocken fest und wollte ihn von ihr wegzerren. Stattdessen beobachtete sie ihn dabei wie er die Ranken über dem Gesicht und dem Hals der Frau zerschnitt und ein rasselndes Atmen aus ihrer Kehle entkam.   
Sie packte die Waffe, die vor ihr am Boden lag und tat es ihm gleich.   
Sie alle lebten. Als letztes beugte sich Marr über Katreta und sagte etwas zu ihm.   
Er war noch mächtiger als sie es jemals vermutet hätte. Natürlich hatte sie Atris schwärmen hören und es doch für ein Gerücht gehalten. Der Soldat neben ihr bewegte sich, versuchte sich aus den Ranken zu befreien. Seine Hand lugte unter dem Grün hervor. Auch wenn es ihm nichts nutzte so war ihr dennoch klar, dass er Neumondeisen bei sich trug. Sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern nahm sie ihm ab und stopfte sie nach unten in ihre Tasche. Vielleicht hatte sie dann zumindest eine Chance, wenn der Prinz doch noch entschied, dass sie zu seinen Feinden gehörte.

Den gesamten nächsten Tag schwiegen sie einander an. Theja kaufte in einem nahegelegenen Dorf einige Vorräte und als sie wiederkam, war er noch immer dort, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Vor Müdigkeit war er grau im Gesicht. Am zweiten Tag fragte sie ihn ob er geschlafen hatte. Er verneinte. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf sie und die Felder um sie herum hinunter. Wann auch immer sich Menschen näherten, verschwanden sie zwischen den hochstehenden Halmen. Die Nächte wurde dafür umso kühler. Marken hatte Feuerholz zusammengesucht und ein kleines Lagerfeuer errichtet. Sie schlief trotz des unebenen Bodens schnell ein, erwachte aber nach wenigen Stunden wieder. Der junge Mann saß noch immer am Feuer. Vielleicht musste er ja nicht schlafen. Man hatte ihn gehängt, doch er lebte noch oder wieder. Schliefen Götter?  
„Warum bist du noch nicht abgehauen?“, fragte sie irgendwann als sie abends auf Trockenfleisch herumkauten.  
Er zuckte zusammen. „Was?“  
„Du könntest mich einfach hier sitzen lassen, du müsstest mich nicht nach Drostona bringen und trotzdem bist du noch da, warum?“  
Funken flogen in die Höhe als er ein weiteres Stück Holz nachschob. „Ich schulde dir mein Leben.“  
Solange bis er entschied, dass er seine Schuldigkeit getan hatte, war sie also sicher. Dennoch irrten ihre Gedanken zu den eisernen Fesseln am Boden ihrer Tasche zurück.  
„Ich muss dich etwas fragen“, sagte sie. „Und du darfst es mir bitte nicht übelnehmen.“  
Er nickte.   
„Bist du ein Mensch?“  
Eine ganze Weile musterte er sie.   
„Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst…“  
„Ich war mal einer“, war alles was er dazu sagte.

Der nächste Tag verging nur schleppend. Marken schien manchmal im Laufen einzunicken. Dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter seinen Augen gebildet und er wechselte kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Die Stille machte ihr an sich nichts aus, wenn sie denn den Grund erfahren hätte.   
Es war wieder heiß, doch sie waren an einem kleinen Waldstück angekommen, das an einen See grenzte und der Wunsch in das Wasser zu springen und sich den Schweiß abzuwaschen, nahm überhand.   
„Machen wir eine Pause“, sagte sie.  
Er nickte bloß und nahm am Ufer Platz.   
Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich würde baden, macht es dir…“  
Ohne eine Antwort drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und zog die Beine an.  
„Danke“, murmelte sie. „Willst du dich denn nicht waschen?“ Sie hoffte er würde es als Aufforderung sehen, denn im Hinblick auf Gestank gaben sie sich nichts.  
„Mir ist kalt“, grollte er.   
„Vielleicht solltest du lieber versuchen zu schlafen“, schlug sie vor. Er reagierte nicht.   
Schnell hatte sie sich ihres Rockes und des Hemdes entledigt. Ihren Gürtel legte sie ordentlich daneben.   
Das Wasser war zwar kalt, aber im Zusammenspiel mit der Sonne auf ihrer nackten Haut, war es eine Wohltat. Nachdem sie sich etwas überwinden musste tiefer zu waten, ging sie in die Hocke. Schwimmen konnte sie nicht, also wagte sie sich nicht weiter hinaus. Als sie glaubte zumindest den Großteil des Drecks abgewaschen zu haben, zog sie sich wieder an.  
Marr hatte sich an Ort und Stelle eingerollt und schlief tief und fest. Statt ihn zu wecken ging sie Feuerholz sammeln und stapelte es in der Nähe auf. Es war ein guter Ort um die Nacht zu verbringen. Als sie aufsah, starrte der Prinz sie wieder an.   
„Schlaf weiter“, sagte sie. Vielleicht würden sie dann die kommenden Tage schneller vorankommen.   
„Nein, danke“, sagte er.   
„Du musst irgendwann schlafen. Du bist immer noch verletzt und du wirst nie wieder gesund, wenn du dich nicht ausruhst. Ich übernehme die Wache.“  
„Ich sagte, nein.“  
Wie konnte man bloß so störrisch sein? Vielleicht war er ja doch noch jünger als sie ihn geschätzt hatte.  
„Es nützt uns doch auch nichts, wenn du vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst!“  
„Hör auf“, sagte er. Sein Gesicht war hart geworden. „Ich weiß, was du versuchst und ich werde nicht drauf reinfallen also hör auf mich für dumm verkaufen zu wollen!“  
„Wovon bei allen räudigen Hunden sprichst du?“  
Mit den Händen fuhr er sich durchs Haar und über die Augen bevor er aufsprang. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mich kriegen und es ist mir egal, was ich dafür tun muss! Wenn du nicht nach Drostona willst, kannst du es auch einfach sagen, statt dieses Spiel zu spielen!“  
„Ich wollte nie nach Drostona!“, sagte sie. „Aber ich will auch nicht sterben, also muss ich es tun!“  
Er blieb stehen und musterte sie von oben bis unten.   
„Sie werden dich nicht gehenlassen. Auch wenn du mich ihnen auslieferst. Die Geweihten haben ihre Götter vergessen.“  
Nichts von dem was er sagte, ergab für sie Sinn. Sie sagte ihm dergleichen. Er begann lauthals zu lachen und machte dann zwei Schritte auf sie zu.   
„Ich weiß, von den Neumondeisen“, brüllte er so laut, dass ihn den umliegenden Bäumen einige Vögel verschreckt das Weite suchten.  
Er hatte sie beobachtet und die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Kurz schloss sie die Augen um durchzuatmen. Er hatte es gewusst und sie dennoch nicht im Stich gelassen. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte die Fessel hervor, bevor sie sie ihm hinschob.   
„Tut mir leid“, sagte sie. „Ich hatte Angst. Das was du da getan hast, die Ranken, das Erdbeben.“ Sie lachte und knetete nervös ihre Finger. „Du könntest sonst was mit mir anstellen und ich könnte nichts dagegen tun.“  
Sie stand auf und nahm die Ketten, bevor sie sie ihm hohen Bogen in das dunkle Wasser des Sees warf, wo sie sang und klanglos untergingen. Wenn er sie nun angriff, hatte sie es wenigstens verdient.  
„Blutmagie“, sagte er, nachdem er sie noch eine Weile angestarrt hatte.  
„Was?“  
„Wenn wir die Kräfte anderer Götter rufen wollen, können wir ihnen ein Opfer darbieten, Blut ist das einfachste, wenn sonst nichts zur Hand ist.“  
„Ah“, sagte sie und setzte sich.   
Wieder vergingen einige Augenblicke, dann setzte er sich zu ihr.  
„Gib mir deine Hand“, sagte er.   
Es war wahrscheinlich eine dumme Idee, aber dennoch hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin, während er den Dolch, den sie der Soldatin gestohlen hatten, aus seiner Tasche holte.   
„Es piekst“, sagte er. Langsam, als er erwartete er, dass sie ihre Hand jederzeit zurückziehen würde, nahm er ihren Zeigefinger und stach mit der Spitze des Dolches hinein.   
„Die Feuergöttin ist normalerweise mit sehr wenig zufrieden“, sagte er, während er ihre Hand über das Feuerholz hielt.   
„Ruf deine Magie, ungerichtet und bete dann zu ihr.“  
Einige Tropfen Blut landeten auf dem trockenen Holz. Theja runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich an seine Anweisungen zu halten. Ihre Magie kitzelte in ihren Venen und durch ihren Körper hindurch, ohne Ziel und Grund. Die Feuergöttin, dachte sie, aber das einzige was ihr einfiel, war ein Kinderlied, dessen Zeilen sie in ihrem Kopf rezitierte.  
Etwas zischte. Erschrocken sah sie nach unten. Ihr Blut tropfte inzwischen auf ein rauchendes Stück Holz. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und beobachtete wie kleine Flammen das Holz empor leckten und sich schnell darin verbreiteten.   
„Das war ich“, flüsterte sie und wandte sich zu Marr, der sich allerdings bereits neben ihr zusammengerollt hatte und tief und fest schlief. 


	30. Von Gold - Marr

Über ihnen fuhr der Wind durch die Blätter und er konnte das Sonnenlicht auf seiner Nase tanzen spüren. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment des Sterbens. Das letzte Mal, dass er Luft geholt und sich gewünscht hatte, sie würde nach Wald und Erde riechen und nicht nach Moder und seinem eigenen Erbrochenen. Er wünschte sich noch einmal etwas Anderes zu schmecken außer Blut und etwas zu hören, dass nicht eine wilde Masse war, die ihn beschimpfte und seinen Tod forderte. Aber jetzt war er an dem kleinen See erwacht, den sie am Nachmittag zuvor gefunden hatten. Theja lag ein Stück von ihm entfernt, das Feuer war inzwischen erloschen und sein Magen knurrte. Er entledigte sich des lumpigen Hemdes und stieg durch das Schilf ins dunkle träge Wasser. Einige Minuten ließ er sich einfach treiben.

Er lebte. Der Todesgott schwieg und er war der Hauptstadt und Katreta entkommen. Nach einigen Zügen schwamm er weiter in den See hinein und hielt sich so ruhig über Wasser wie er konnte. So viel Leben schwamm um ihn herum, dass er sich konzentrieren musste. Er schickte etwas Magie los und kurz darauf schwammen zwei Fische tot an der Oberfläche.

Kein Trockenfleisch mehr. Es war unehrenhaft, aber zu verhungern hätte ihm auch nichts genutzt, also hatte er es heruntergewürgt.

Er dankte den Fischen für ihr Opfer und schwamm mit ihnen zurück ans Ufer.

Theja war inzwischen aufgewacht und musterte ihn.

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also ließ er es sein und schnappte sich das Messer um die Fische auszunehmen. Wortlos stand sie auf und kehrte nach einer Weile mit neuem Brennholz zurück.

Sie aßen stillschweigend. Es fehlten Gewürze, aber besser als das Essen der vergangenen Tage waren die Fische allemal.

„Danke“, sagte sie plötzlich. „Fürs Fischefangen, und so.“

Er nickte.

Sie warf ihre restlichen Gräten ins Feuer. „Was hast du Katreta gesagt?“

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Geht mich nichts an, tut mir leid, das war nur…“

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es mir leid tut.“

Nun war sie es, die ihn anstarrte. War es tatsächlich so merkwürdig?

„Was weißt du über mich?“, fragte er und fürchtete die Antwort.

„Das was jeder weiß, denke ich“, antwortete sie. „Dein Vater hat dich gefangen gehalten“, begann sie. „Und irgendwann hast du ihn dafür umgebracht. König Jònar hat darauf verzichtet über dich zu richten und dich verbannt. Und vor drei Monaten bist du zurückgekommen und er hat dich begnadigt, aber dir das Anrecht auf den Thron verwehrt.“

Der Thron. Was hätte er denn mit dem verdammten Ding anfangen können?

„Meodror war nicht mein Vater. Mein Vater hat die Königin verführt und ist abgehauen, nachdem sie schwanger war.“

„Lebt er noch?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Eltern leben beide nicht mehr. Sind beide im Krieg gestorben und meine Schwester, naja.“

Harenschera. Sie wollte die Frage stellen, er konnte es genau erkennen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf herausbrüllen in einem verzweifelten Versuch sie jemand anderem zu übergeben und nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

Bald darauf packten sie ihre Sachen und bewegten sich durch einen lichten Birkenwald, der nur leider einiges an Gestrüpp lieferte. Der Tag blieb nicht so sonnig wie er angefangen hatte. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf und türmten sich über ihnen wie düstere Götter. Als der erste Donner ertönte, weit aus der Ferne als wollte er sie gemächlich überrollen, zuckte sie neben ihm zusammen. Besorgt warf sie einen Blick nach oben. Der Wald war dichter geworden, doch noch immer blitzte der Himmel hindurch, dunkelgrau und mit dicken Regentropfen bestückt. Er wusste nicht genau, wo sie waren, aber das Ziehen in seinem Herzen, das ihn nach Hause führte, wurde immer stärker, also waren sie auf dem richtigen Weg.

Die ersten Tropfen waren noch warm und Teil des Sommers. Das Blätterdach über ihnen lärmte, als die Tropfen immer dicker wurden. Er rief einen Zauber, der ihn trocken hielt

Kurz wurde es hell, dann umso finsterer. Er zählte, kam jedoch nicht sehr weit.

_Sieben. Acht._

Lärm donnerte durch den Wald.

„Wir müssen Unterschlupf suchen!“, rief Theja ihm zu. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt wie viel langsamer sie war.

Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Wald für einen Sekundenbruchteil.

_Vier. Fünf._

Dieses Mal war es heller, kräftiger. Sie zuckte so stark zusammen, dass sie strauchelte.

„Wir müssen anhalten“, sagte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können bald ohnehin nicht mehr weitergehen, bis dahin sollten wir ausnutzen, dass der Boden noch nicht nachgibt!“ Außerdem gab es keinen Unterschlupf, sich unter Bäumen zu verstecken, die groß und breit genug waren den Regen abzuhalten, war eine trügerische Sicherheit.

Er war schon in so vielen Gewittern durch den Wald gestolpert, die ihm gezeigt hatten, dass es nur noch schlimmer wurde.

Blitz. Aus ihrer Kehle entkam ein kurzer Laut.

 _Drei_.

Seine Augen wurden plötzlich weit als er erkannte, was vor sich ging. „Fürchtest du dich?“

„Nein“, sagte sie. „Mir ist kalt, das ist alles.“ Das war keine Lüge. Ihre Kleidung hing vollkommen durchnässt an ihr.

Das Moos im Unterholz wurde bald zu Schwämmen und ihre Füße blieben mehrfach im Matsch stecken, bevor er den Findling entdeckte, der schräg in den Wald hinein stand und somit zumindest ein wenig Schutz bot. Wortlos holte Marken Feuerholz aus der Nähe. Kurz darauf knisterte es und angenehme Wärme drang durch seine Kleidung. Theja saß bibbernd vor dem Feuer.

„Ich werde uns etwas zu essen finden“, sagte Marken. Besorgt musterte er sie. War es wirklich schon so weit, dass er sie bemitleidete? Ihr Zittern ließ auch nach einer ganzen Weile am Feuer noch nicht nach. Er ließ sie zurück.

Der Kaninchenbau in der Nähe wurde von einem älteren Tier bewohnt, das er auswählte und zurück zum Unterschlupf tragen wollte, als er die kleine Lichtung sah. Der Regen fiel auf ein Gestrüpp an Brombeerbüschen. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er ließ das Tier kurz fallen bevor er sich durch die Dornen kämpfte.

Noch nicht viele der Beeren waren reif, die meisten hatten noch zu viele rote Stellen um essbar zu sein, dennoch pflückte er alles, was er in die Finger bekam.

Wie eine Schürze hielt er seine Tunika vor sich und eilte zurück. Mit der Rechten legte der den Hasen ab und zog dann ein Borkenstück aus der Tasche, das sie vor einigen Tagen gefunden hatten und das ihnen seitdem als Teller diente. Behutsam ließ er die Beeren darauf kullern, bevor er sich eine Handvoll in den Mund stopfte.

Vorsichtig nahm Theja sich welche und verzog das gesamte Gesicht.

„Die sind nicht reif“, protestierte sie, aber er ignorierte es.

Sie schlang ihren Schal fester und rückte näher ans Feuer. Geübt zog er den Kaninchen das Fell ab und weidete es aus.

Das Gewitter meldete sich mit einem langen weitverzweigten Blitz zurück, den sie von ihrer Position aus genau sehen konnten. Der Donnerschlag wurde von einem starken Windstoß begleitet, der ihr den Rauch des Feuers in die Augen trieb und sie laut hustete.

„Du solltest deine Sachen trocknen“, sagte er. Das tote Tier briet inzwischen über dem Feuer und drehte sich gemächlich auf magische Weise.

„Schön, wie bekomme ich meine Sachen trocken? Muss ich mich dafür mit Blut bespritzen oder gibt es eine einfachere Variante?“, fauchte sie ihn an.

Er wollte sich zum wiederholten Male in den Hintern treten, natürlich wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich bei Regen schützen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nie länger als ein paar Stunden am Stück an der frischen Luft verbracht.

„Erhitze deine Haut, so als hättest du Fieber.“

Sie starrte ihn an.

Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder wie wenig sie von ihrer Macht wusste. Ihr Blick wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu, nichts geschah, außer, dass sie weiter zitterte.

Er könnte ihr helfen, so wie Veresta es ihm beigebracht hatte, aber dafür war Vertrauen nötig oder zumindest genug fehlendes Misstrauen, um es zuzulassen.

„Bring es mir bei“, sagte sie plötzlich.

„Was?“, fragte er, weil er mit der Bitte wahrlich nicht gerechnet hätte.

„Schön, du willst es also hören? Bitte hilf mir!“

„Natürlich“, sagte er und sprang auf. „Dafür musst du mir aber für zwei Minuten vertrauen.“

Zwei Minuten waren nicht zu viel verlangt, dachte er und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Wieder standen sie im Regen.

„Ich müsste kurz deine Hand berühren“, sagte er schnell.

„Meine Hand?“

„Oder irgendetwas, dein Arm, es kann auch nur ein Finger sein, aber der Zauber braucht Kontakt.“

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und streckte ihm eine Hand hin. Sacht legte er zwei Finger darauf und schloss die Augen.

Als Veresta es bei ihm versucht hatte, hatte sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung umarmt und er hatte eine Panikattacke bekommen. Inzwischen verstand er, dass es einfacher war, wenn man den Herzschlag des anderen spüren konnte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Sie hielt ihn für einen kaltblütigen Mörder und er kannte sie nicht gut genug um mehr zuzulassen, auch wenn sie ihn nackt gesehen und seinen gebrochenen Körper geflickt hatte.

Stattdessen atmeten sie gemeinsam, bis sich ihre Magie einander angenähert hatte. Er führte seine Magie, die ihr ihre entlockte und folgte den Spuren. Sie war mächtiger als sie es von sich selbst wusste. Nicht so mächtig wie er oder Mendes, aber es war auch schwer den letzten Periern ebenbürtig zu sein. Er gab ihr einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung. Theja zuckte zusammen als seine Magie die ihre mit ihren Gedanken verband. Er ließ los.

Theja blieb mit geschlossenen Augen stehen. Ein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte den anderen ab, bis ihre Wangen irgendwann glühten und bloß ein breites Lächeln übrigblieb. Dampf stieg von ihr empor und ihre Kleidung trocknete in Windeseile.

 

Das Unwetter ließ nach und bald darauf glitzerte der Wald unter der Abendsonne

„Danke“, sagte sie. Er aß weiter seine Beeren.

„Du musst uns für dumm halten“, sagte sie irgendwann.

Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte, also schwieg er.

„Wir lernen keine Magie, wir lernen nur das mit dem Überleben. Was wir tun könnten, wird uns umbringen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Also lernen wir andere Dinge, damit wir überleben. Heiler, damit jemand da ist, der uns versorgen kann. Bäcker, damit wir nicht verhungern. Wenn wir uns selbst nicht helfen, tut es ja sowieso niemand. Alles was wir an Magie lernen hat mit dem zu tun, was wir für die Gemeinschaft tun. Sorres hat beim Glücksspiel betrogen, damit wir Geld für schlechte Zeiten hatten. Sogar Lessa, die nie genug für ihre Kinder hatte, hat uns Fische gebracht. Atris und ich haben Medizin aus dem Hospital gestohlen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sich in seinem Kopf ein besseres Bild von seiner Begleiterin formte. Sie hatte ihm nicht aus Mitleid geholfen, sondern weil er zu ihrem Volk gehörte und das nun einmal das war, was sie tat.

„Lynna fand es furchtbar. Sie wollte nicht irgendeinen Beruf lernen, den die Gemeinschaft für sie ausgesucht hatte, also ist sie in den Krieg gezogen so schnell sie konnte. Die anderen waren so wütend.“

Sie schniefte. Wie vom Blitz getroffen saß er da. Vielleicht sollte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legen. Zumindest hatte Mendes ihm gesagt, dass weinende Menschen getröstet werden mussten. War eine Umarmung tröstend? Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken beim Gedanken daran.

„Tut mir leid“; sagte er.

„Wie fühlt sich der Tod an?“, fragte sie.

Er musste kurz darüber nachdenken. Wieder lag ein Strick um seinen Hals und die Leute schrieen. Sein Rücken, der in Flammen stand und der Boden unter seinen Füßen, der sich einfach in Luft auflöste. Wie er hatte schreien wollen. Seine Magie, die ihm nicht mehr gehorchte.

Und so viel Dunkelheit, die ihn verschlang, ihn in Stücke riss.

„Marken!“, sagte eine Stimme.

Meodror. Meodror war hier. Aber er war doch tot, er war tot und begraben. Seine Finger waren blutig und nass und da war jemand. Nicht Jònar, sondern der andere, der Meodror so oft besucht hatte. Er hatte ihn weinen sehen und flehen gehört.

Eine Ohrfeige traf ihn im Gesicht.

„Komm zu dir!“, sagte Theja. Es war Theja, nicht Meodror, die sein Gesicht in den Händen hielt. Er riss sich los, stand auf und entfernte sich einige Meter.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte sie. „Es tut mir leid, dass dir das passiert ist. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Das war dumm.“

„Aber ich habe es verdient, nicht wahr? Weil ich jemanden umgebracht habe.“ Nur mit Mühe konnte er sein Zittern unter Kontrolle bekommen.

„Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen.“

„Aber du dachtest es!“

„Warum hast du ihn umgebracht?“, brüllte sie.

Sie wollte die Wahrheit nicht hören, niemand wollte das.

„Weil ich verrückt bin! Oder einfach nur bösartig! Vielleicht will ich ja auf den Thron! Das hat großartig funktioniert, findest du nicht auch?“

Sie war ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Oh bitte, dann bin ich auch verrückt und bösartig bist du auch nicht, also warum?“

„Ich war es nicht, wie oft denn noch?“

„Wer soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?“

„Dehin“, brüllte er.

Theja trat einen Schritt zurück. „Der neue König?“

Er konnte nicht mehr. „Ist das denn so schwer zu glauben“, fragte er.


	31. Von Gold - Theja

Die nächsten Tage schwiegen sie einander an und Schuld bohrte sich durch ihre Eingeweide als hätte sie Gift getrunken. Sie hatte so viele Fragen, doch traute sich nicht den Mund aufzumachen. War sie so blind? Hatte sie tatsächlich derart viele Vorurteile, dass sie nicht das Offensichtliche sehen konnte?   
Aus dem Waldstück waren sie wieder in felderreiche Gegenden gekommen. Dass sie nicht mehr in Aris sein konnten, war nun auch ihr bewusst. Das Meer war nirgendwo zu entdecken. Stattdessen standen Ähren auf beiden Seiten des Weges. Der Verlust des Waldes ließ sie wieder vorsichtig werden. Sie schliefen ohne Feuer und gingen so lange querfeldein, bis sie glaubte, sie hätten sich gänzlich verirrt, doch dann wurde das Land hügeliger und ihre Beine taten zusätzlich weh von dem ständigen Auf- und Abstieg. Als sie auf einer der Hügelkuppen angekommen waren, wartete er auf sie. Nach einem Blick in die Ferne, erkannte sie auch warum.   
„Bei allen Göttern!“, hauchte sie. Bis zum Horizont war die Welt dunkelgrün. Es war kein Wunder, dass niemand die Magier je darin gefunden hatte. Eine knappe Stunde später hatten sie die Ausläufer des Totenforstes erreicht. Dorestan. Benannt nach dem Gott des Todes. Es hieß seine Seele sei genau in der Mitte des Waldes gelandet und alles was sich in seiner Umgebung befand, gehörte ihm. Das Blätterdach war so dicht, dass irgendwann alles zu einem grünen Farbrauschen verschwamm. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit war sie sich sicher den Weg nicht mehr hinaus finden zu können aus dem Dickicht aus Stämmen und Farnen. Marken hingegen schritt unbeirrt voran.   
Abends schlief er sofort ein. Sie hingegen blieb am Feuer sitzen und zuckte bei jedem Rascheln und jedem Knacken zusammen. Ab und an glaubte sie ein Augenpaar in der Finsternis aufblitzen zu sehen. Dies war Korpianas Reich. Nicht der harmlose lichte Wald aus Buchen und Eichen durch den sie im Unwetter gewatet waren. Die Finsternis und Enge gefüllt mit Stämmen, dicker als alles was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Hier war es leicht an Götter zu glauben.   
Sie legte noch etwas Feuerholz nach.   
Irgendwann kam der Morgen. In Grau getaucht, war die Umgebung derart harmlos, dass sie sich über ihre Angst ärgerte. Sie schütteten die Feuerstelle zu und gingen weiter. Abends gab es immer irgendein Tier, dass er ihnen fing und einigen Wurzeln, die er fand und die vor allem nach Erde schmeckten, aber sie irgendwie bei Kräften hielten.   
„Marken“, sagte sie irgendwann als sie es nicht mehr aushielt. „Es tut mir leid.“  
Er blieb stehen, sah zu ihr hinüber. Dann nickte er und sie wagte es wieder durchzuatmen.

Am Abend schlug sie sich das Knie auf. Es war bloß ein unachtsamer Moment gewesen, eine hervorstehende Wurzel und ein Stein an ungünstiger Stelle. Fluchend hockte sie nun am Waldboden, während er nach Wasser suchte, um die Wunde zu reinigen. Als es hinter ihr knackte, glaubte sie schon, dass er wieder zurück war, doch als sie sich umdrehte, stand dort die seltsamste Gestalt, die sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.   
Sie sprang auf und humpelte einige Schritte von ihm weg. Wie hatte er sich derart an sie heranschleichen können?   
„Oh, bitte entschuldigt, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken“, sagte der Mann. Seine Zähne waren so braun wie sein Haar, das in langen Zöpfen von seinem Kopf hing. Seine Kleidung bestand aus bunten Lumpen und er trug einen Stock bei sich auf den er sich stützte. Fältchen tanzten um seine Augen als er lächelte.   
„Ich dachte nur, dass ich weitere Wanderer gefunden hätte und wollte Euch anbieten mit mir ein Feuer und ein Mahl zu teilen. Korpianas Güte beschenkt uns alle.“  
Gesellschaft, dachte sie. Jemand, der nicht der Prinz war. Aus dem Unterholz erschien Marr, der beide Häute wieder mit Wasser befüllt hatte.   
„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?“, fragte er.   
„Verzeiht, junger Herr, ich bin nur ein Händler auf dem Weg nach Ochen. Lorrbeck Erebat ist mein Name. Wie ich Eurer…Frau schon sagte, suche ich bloß nach ein wenig Gesellschaft für ein Mahl und ein paar Geschichten. Ich habe seit Tagen niemanden mehr getroffen. Korpianas Güte beschenkt uns alle.“  
Marr musterte ihn kurz und blickte sie dann fragend an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Fremde wirkte nicht gefährlich und tatsächlich sehnte sie sich nach anderen Menschen oder generell einem Gesprächspartner.   
„Und ihre Güte bleibt ein Geschenk“, sagte Marr.  
Lorrbeck Erebat grinste nun über beide Ohren. „Welch Freude, dann kommt mit mir, ich habe bereits ein Lager errichtet für die Nacht.“ Er ging voran und winkte sie mit sich.   
Marr legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und half ihr hinter dem Mann her zu humpeln.   
„Was war das für ein Satz?“, fragte sie.   
„Ein Versprechen, dass wir uns gegenseitig nicht umbringen wollen. Hier im Wald gilt er als Ehrenkodex. Drostoner und Geweihte achten ihn beide.“  
Wenige Minuten später kamen sie zu einer Feuerstelle auf der ein Kessel mit einem Eintopf hing, der ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Vor den gelbgestrichenen Karren war ein Maultier gespannt, das in etwas Stroh mümmelte und sich kaum die Mühe machte zu ihnen aufzusehen.   
„Setzt euch! Setzt euch!“, sagte Lorrbeck und holte etwas aus dem Karren. Es war eine Flasche Schnaps, die er ihnen hinhielt und einige scheinbar saubere Bänder.   
Sie wusch die Wunde und verband sie dann locker mit den provisorischen Bandagen.   
Das Essen war sehr gut. Aber vielleicht waren auch ihre Ansprüche gesunken, dachte sie, während sie den Eintopf aus Möhren, Zwiebeln, Räucherspeck und ein paar Linsen hinunterschlang.  
Der Händler erzählte Anekdoten aus Arissina, wo er den letzten Stopp gemacht hatte und nun einige wichtige Papiere zurück in seine Heimat bringen musste.   
„Wart Ihr bereits in Ochen?“, fragte er und beide schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Oh, Ihr müsst es unbedingt besuchen. Es gibt so viel zu sehen, Menschen und Waren aus aller Welt. Wunderschön, ja, einfach wunderschön.“  
„Seid Ihr dort geboren“, fragte Theja zwischen zwei Bissen.   
„Das bin ich tatsächlich, in einem kleinen Häuschen am Stadtrand.“ Er lachte und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus der Flasche Schnaps mit der sie noch vor kurzem ihr Knie gereinigt hatte. „Doch nun zu euch? Was führt euch in den Totenforst?“  
Marr sagte nichts, also war es an ihr sich eine Lüge auszudenken.   
„Wir suchen…nun, es ist ein wenig schwierig.“ Sie lachte unsicher um ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu gewinnen. „Wir haben beide kein Erbe und müssen unser Glück woanders finden.“  
„Oh welch Tragik! Wie lange seid Ihr bereits verheiratet?“  
Richtig. Sie hatten ihn nicht berichtigt und mussten nun damit umgehen.  
„Ein paar Monate“, sagte sie und griff nach Markens Hand in der Hoffnung damit überzeugender zu wirken. Dieser schoss ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu.  
„Junge Liebe ist etwas Wunderbares“, sagte Lorrbeck und seufzte. „Ist mir leider nie vergönnt gewesen.“  
Er wirkte tatsächlich traurig über diese Tatsache.  
„Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf“, sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Man weiß schließlich nie, was der nächste Tag bringt.“  
Er grinste zurück. „Ihr habt recht, natürlich habt Ihr das.“  
„Wir sollten weiter“, sagte Marr neben ihr und entzog ihr seine Hand.   
„Ach seid doch nicht albern. Es wird bald dunkel und meine Feuerstelle bietet genügend Platz. Morgen früh könnte ich Euch sogar noch ein Stück nach Westen mitnehmen, wenn ihr möchtet.“  
„Wir haben kein Geld“, sagte Marr, doch der Händler winkte ab.   
„Ein paar nette Gespräche bevor ich nur noch mein Zugtier als Begleitung habe, reichen mir aus. Eure Frau könnte ihr Bein auch noch etwas schonen.“  
Er hatte recht. Die Wunde war nicht schlimm, aber es schmerzte, wenn sie ihr Knie bewegte und sie würden am nächsten Tag nur schleppend vorankommen. Sie blieben und der Abend verwandelte sich in die Nacht.   
Der Mann schenkte ihnen noch etwas Alkohol in Tassen aus und erzählte weiter von störrischen Händlern und der Bürgermeisterin von Arrissina, die ihn offenbar nicht leiden konnte. Sogar Marr brachte einige Lacher zustande.   
Eingelullt von Alkohol und Müdigkeit schloss Theja irgendwann die Augen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als sie erwachte, saß sie aufrecht an einen Baum gelehnt. Zuerst dachte sie, das Feuer wäre ausgegangen, doch als sie sich bewegen wollte, um dies zu ändern, musste sie feststellen, dass weder ihre Arme noch ihre Beine ihr gehorchten. Sie hingen einfach an ihrem Torso wie totes Fleisch. Jetzt begann sie in Panik zu geraten.  
„Kein Mucks, kein Mucks“, sagte eine Stimme, die ihr vage bekannt vorkam. Es raschelte und der Händler hockte plötzlich neben ihr. Ein Stück vor seinem Gesicht schwebte die kleine Kugel eines Magierlichtes.   
„Was soll das?“, sagte sie und versuchte sich weiter zu bewegen. Statt die gewünschte Wirkung zu haben, merkte sie wie sie zur Seite kippte.   
„Oh nein!“ Der Händler packte sie an den Schultern lehnte sie wieder an den Baum. „Ihr dürft nicht zappeln, sonst landet ihr im Dreck und die Waldameisen beißen sehr böse“, sagte er.   
Er war wahnsinnig, musste sie feststellen.  
„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte sie.  
„Bloß ein Diener, ja“, sagte er. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, junge Herrin, der Zauber wird vorübergehen, nur ein paar Stunden, müsst Ihr hier ausharren. Ja, nur ein paar kurze Stunden. Bei Sonnenaufgang könnt Ihr Eures Weges gehen. Versprochen, ja, versprochen.“  
„Was soll das?“, wiederholte sie. „Was wollt Ihr von mir?“  
Er fuhr sich durch das lange Haar und ein verklärtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Nichts, junge Herrin, wahrlich, Ihr wart ihm doch eine gute Hilfe, habt ihm Gesellschaft geleistet, aber nun wird es Zeit. Er wird Euch belohnen, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Wer denn?“  
„Dorestan, natürlich, junge Herrin. Nun bleibt ruhig, Lärm lockt sie vielleicht an.“ Er stand wieder auf und alles was sie tun konnte war dem schwindenden Licht hinter herzublicken.   
„Kommt zurück“, brüllte sie, doch es half nichts. Die Dunkelheit wirkte mit einem Mal absolut. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Selbst wenn Lorrbeck die Wahrheit sagte und der Zauber nur temporär war, so saß sie dennoch allein mitten im Totenforst.   
Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Sie rief ihre Magie, so wie Marr es ihr gezeigt hatte und konnte nun auch die Fesseln spüren, die der Fremde auf sie gelegt hatte. Als ihre Magie gegen die Seine versuchte anzukommen, geschah jedoch nicht das geringste. Sie fluchte lautstark, was ihr nur aufgeregte Flattern aus einem der Baumwipfel einbrachte.   
Marr, richtig. Er war nirgendwo zu entdecken, also streckte sie ihre Magie aus. Er war da, ein ganzes Stück entfernt, aber da. Am Ende ihrer Magie, am letzten Zipfel spürte sie ihn, also versuchte sie etwas auszusenden, irgendwas, in der Hoffnung er würde es verstehen. 


	32. Von Gold - Marr

Etwas berührte seine Magie, etwas ihm wohlgesonnenes, das ihn aufweckte. Er rieb sich die Augen. Es war noch immer dunkel und das Feuer hatte sich in Glut verwandelt.   
„Theja?“, fragte er verschlafen, aber kam keine Antwort. Ihr Schlafplatz war verlassen und auch der Händler war nirgendwo zu sehen.   
Er rappelte sich auf und rief ein Magierlicht.   
„Theja?“, fragte er erneut in die Dunkelheit.  
„Oh, keine Sorge!“ Zwischen den Bäumen trat der Händler hervor und lächelte ihn breit an. Beim Anblick des Magierlichtes neben seinem Kopf, lief es Marr kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er war nicht dumm, er hatte den Mann untersucht gehabt, sichergestellt, dass er keine Spuren von Magie besaß und er war sehr gründlich gewesen. Und dennoch schwebte neben seinem Kopf die kleine leuchtende Kugel.  
„Wo ist sie?“, fragte er.  
Wenn Theja seinetwegen etwas geschehen war, würde er dem Mann den Hals umdrehen.   
„Dem Mädchen geht es gut, mein Herr, aber ich wollte mich allein mit Euch unterhalten. Die Sterblichen müssen ja nicht alles wissen, ja, das wäre ja gefährlich.“  
Er glaubte ihm. Thejas Magie war weiterhin in der Nähe spürbar.  
„Herr, nach Eurer Rückkehr haben wir alle geweint, oh ja, wir sind Euch so dankbar.“ Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes versagte. „Sie jagen uns, Herr. Sie sind hinter uns her. Wir werden immer weniger, müssen uns verstecken, immer tiefer und tiefer, in den Bergen, sogar zwischen Sterblichen. Müssen unsere Kinder in Sicherheit bringen.“  
Der Mann ging vor ihm in die Knie und senkte den Kopf.   
„Aber nun seid Ihr ja da. Bitte, Herr, nehmt meine Dienste an.“  
„Ihr glaubt, ich bin Dorestan“, flüsterte Marr mehr zu sich selbst, aber die Worte hatten trotzdem seine Lippen verlassen.   
Lorrbeck Erebat hob den Kopf und Marr erkannte seinen Fehler.   
Eine Hand schoss vor und packte ihn an der Kehle. Marr rief einen Zauber, der ins Leere ging und der Mann warf ihn zu Boden. Mit Händen und Füßen schob er sich rückwärts, wollte aufstehen, wurde aber vom nächsten Zauber zum Straucheln gebracht, bis er sich gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte und eine unsichtbare Macht sich auf seinen Hals legte und unnachgiebig zudrückte.  
„Wo ist er?“, brüllte der Halbgott. Flammen schossen aus der Glut hervor, so hoch, dass die Baumspitzen zu rauchen begannen.  
Marr rief seine Magie mit allem was er hatte doch seine Kehle blieb fest im Griff des anderen.   
„Wo ist Dorestan?“ Die Flammen wanden sich wie Tentakeln und rauschten auf ihn zu, hielten vor seinem Gesicht als warteten sie auf den Befehl endlich verschlingen zu dürfen.   
„In meinem Kopf“, brachte Marr hervor. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet.“  
„Warum sollte er einen Sterblichen retten? Du lügst! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Deinen Vater haben wir auch bekommen und du bist bloß ein Kind!“  
Seine Gedanken schwanden, während sein Blickfeld verschwamm und von Schatten eingenommen wurde. Plötzlich hing er wieder am Strang, doch dieses Mal würde ihn kein Wunder retten. Er hatte seine Chance vertan.   
Der Druck um seinen Hals löste sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil, der ihm reichte um kurz Luft zu holen. Lorrbeck starrte in eine andere Richtung.   
Der Boden unter ihnen vibrierte und das Letzte was er von dem Halbgott sah, war, wie er auf einem Geweih aufgespießt davongetragen wurde. Die Herde Hirsche rannte über ihn hinweg. Überall waren Hufe, sodass er sich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte inständig hoffte nicht einfach totgetrampelt zu werden. Die Hirsche sprangen über ihn, wichen ihm aus und bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, war der Spuk vorüber. Keuchend blieb er kurz liegen. Einige aufgeregte Vögel, die während des Tumultes erwacht waren, ließen sich wieder in den Bäumen nieder. Von irgendwo erklang der klagende Laut eines Uhus. Einige Minuten später war wieder genug Leben in ihn zurückgekehrt, dass er sich aufrichten konnte. Das Lager war vollkommen zerstört. Das Maultier hatte wohl die Flucht gesucht, falls es jemals ein Maultier gegeben hatte, dachte er. Seine Beine zitterten, so wie alles an ihm, aber er schaffte es aufzustehen und suchte nach der leisen Spur von Thejas Magie.   
Er verharrte.  
Da war nichts mehr, keine Spur von ihr. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, es könnte alles bedeuten.   
„Theja!“, brüllte er in den Wald hinein ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erhalten. Sein Schlafplatz! Er setzte sich und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern aus welcher Richtung das Ziehen gekommen war. Durch die Dunkelheit stolpernd, rief er ihren Namen. Immer wieder und immer blieb die Antwort Stille.   
Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde bis er sie fand. Er schickte mehrere Lichte über sie und blieb schaudernd stehen. Sie lag neben einem Baum, sie selbst blieb regungslos, während sich alles auf ihr bewegte. Tausende von Ameisen rannten umher und fielen zu Boden als er sie von dem Baum fortzerrte, irgendwohin. Mit Magie und bloßen Händen schob er ganze Inseln der Tiere von ihr herunter. Ihre Haut war dick und gerötet als hätte sie jedes einzelne Tier gebissen, aber sie atmete.   
Ihre Unterlippe war angeschwollen und ihr Kinn von trocknendem Blut bedeckt.   
„Verdammt, Theja“, fluchte er auf Drostoni und verfluchte dann sich selbst dafür, dass er ihr Blutmagie gezeigt hatte.  
Sie hatte ihm wieder das Leben gerettet, wieder einen Preis dafür gezahlt. Die Waldgöttin war nicht dafür bekannt den Menschen Gefallen zu tun. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Theja Korpiana nicht etwas versprochen hatte, das sie nicht einhalten konnte.  
Die Geweihten hatten ihre Götter vergessen. Er hatte als Kind vieles über Götter gelernt, hatte schreckliche Texte über sie lesen müssen, aber erst in Drostona hatten seine Lehrer ihm gezeigt wie nah die Götter doch waren. Es gab einige Händler, die nicht in der Stadt übernachten durften, weil sie Kinder von Göttern waren, Larkes, von dem Mendes niemand erzählen durfte aus Furcht aus der Stadt verwiesen zu werden. Nur die Mutter durfte Leben erschaffen, den anderen Göttern war es untersagt und sie wurden mit dem Tod bestraft, sollten sie es dennoch wagen. So wie Dorestan und der Feuervogel vor ihm.   
Ob Korpiana wusste, dass ihre Hirsche einen Halbgott getötet hatten? Hatten sie ihn überhaupt getötet oder war dafür mehr Macht nötig als die Diener der Waldgöttin besaßen?  
Er schüttelte sich. Es waren Fragen für später. Wenn sie in Sicherheit waren. Marr schloss kurz die Augen. Wenn Theja in Sicherheit war. Für ihn gab es keine Sicherheit, nicht in Drostona.

Er ließ sie neben sich herschweben. Ein stummer Körper, der gemächlich atmete. Ab und an flatterten ihre Augenlider und am Abend des nächsten Tages kam Theja für einige Momente zu sich. Lange genug um sich etwas zu trinken von ihm einflößen zu lassen, aber zu kurz für Gespräche. Ihre Glieder schwollen langsam wieder ab, die roten Punkte blieben auch den Tag darauf.   
Sie waren da. Die Schutzzauber um Drostona herum, die verhinderten, dass die Geweihten die Stadt fanden glitzerten im Sonnenlicht wie Fäden aus purem Gold.   
Er könnte Theja einfach hierlassen, dachte er. Sie würden sie bald finden, als eine der Ihren erkennen und versorgen. Er könnte frei sein, durch die Wälder streifen.  
Den Verstand verlieren.   
Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber derart mit seinen Gedanken alleine gelassen zu werden, tat ihm nicht gut. Es gab zu viele Dinge in seinem Kopf, die er zu gerne vergessen würde. Dinge, die ihm merkwürdige Ideen in den Kopf pflanzen. Er hatte am Morgen sicher eine Stunde vor einem Kaninchenbau gestanden, das in der Nacht zuvor wohl von einem Fuchs geplündert worden war und hatte die blutigen Überreste darin betrachtet. Was wenn er wieder anfing Dinge zu vergessen? Und dann waren da noch die Halbgötter. Er musste dringend mit Larkes sprechen. Außerdem war da Mendes, der noch immer nicht wusste, dass er noch lebte. Vielleicht war er ja so viel glücklicher, schließlich hatte er nie ein Kind haben wollen, nie darum gebeten plötzlich für einen Zwölfjährigen verantwortlich zu sein. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Mit sechzehn hatte er das letzte Mal diese Gedanken gehabt. Sie hatten sich gestritten. Marr hatte das erste Mal ohne genau zu überlegen seine Meinung gesagt, Mendes sogar beschimpft, so wütend war er gewesen über eine Nichtigkeit wie das Abwaschen der Teller. Sein Onkel war wütend geworden und hatte ihn ins Bett geschickt. Dort war die Wut verblasst und es war blanke Angst übriggeblieben. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern wie sie sich kalt um sein Herz geschlossen hatte, sodass er nicht einmal mehr atmen konnte. Nachts hatte er sich alles gepackt von dem er sich nicht trennen konnte und war in den Schnee hinausgestiefelt, fest davon überzeugt, dass Mendes ihn nun für immer hassen werde. Zwei Stunden später war er wieder umgedreht und hatte sich unbemerkt in sein warmes Bett kuscheln wollen. Stattdessen hatte er eine kalte Ziegenmilch und ein Brot mit Brombeermarmelade darauf gefunden. Erst nach einem Tag war Mendes zurück. Einen Tag lang an dem er ihn trotz Kälte und Schnee im Wald gesucht hatte.   
Mit dem Gedanken daran, schickte Marr seine Magie los, ließ sie suchen bis sie Mendes fand.   
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er Schritte im Laub hörte.  
Mendes hatte sich kaum verändert, noch immer stand sein braunes lockiges Haar nach allen Seiten ab und sein Kinn zierten einige Stoppeln. Er war allerdings bleicher als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte und Marr war sich sehr sicher, dass er abgenommen hatte.   
„Hallo“, sagte er. Seine Stimme blieb das heisere Krächzen.   
Mendes wankte, tat zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb erneut stehen und wurde noch bleicher.   
„Du lebst“, sagte er. Seine Augen weiteten sich immer weiter.   
Marr hatte sich geirrt, da war er sich sicher. Natürlich, Mendes glaubte schließlich, dass er Jònar umgebracht hatte. Er würde ihn hassen, ihn verfluchen, verprügeln.  
Seine Knie knickten ein und er landete auf dem Teppich aus Moss und alten Blättern, wo er hocken blieb.   
„Ich war es nicht“, brachte er noch hervor, gerade als seine Fassade in sich zusammenbrach und plötzlich Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. „Ich schwör’s, ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht.“  
Mendes war nach wenigen Schritten bei ihm und hockte sich ebenfalls hin, wo er seine Hand nahm, fest zu griff, wie um zu testen, ob er real war.  
„Du lebst“, sagte er erneut und weinte dabei selbst. „Darf ich dich umarmen?“  
Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte, aber er nickte und Mendes drückte ihn an sich als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

 


	33. Von Gold - Theja

Sie träumte von Dunkelheit und Erde, Formen von Grün und Schwarz und einer Stimme. Sie hattet gebetet, als sie den Feuerschein gesehen hatte und alles was ihr eingefallen war, war das Kinderlied gewesen. Lynna hatte es ihr vorgesungen und in all ihrer Panik hatte sie es in den Wald gesprochen. Ihre Stimme klang schief und unmelodisch und hatte nicht in den nächtlichen Wald gepasst. Das Lied hatte sie trotzdem gesungen. Es besang eine Meise und immer wenn sie hüpfte hatte auch Theja hüpfen müssen. Es hatte Lynna zum Lachen gebracht. An einen Baum gefesselt hatte sie nicht hüpfen können.   
Jetzt gab es keine Musik mehr, nur den Geruch nach Erde. Sie wunderte sich im Traum, dass sie etwas riechen konnte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass dies jemals der Fall gewesen wäre.   
Sie stand an einem See, dunkler und tiefer als der in dem sie gebadet hatte. Es war kein Wasser darin, sondern etwas anderes schweres. Schwarze Wellen ergriffen ihre Beine, krabbelten an ihr empor und zogen sie in den See, in die Tiefe, unerbittlich bis sie nicht mehr atmen konnte. Und sie versprach alles zurückzugeben, was sie schuldete. Die Schwärze trug sie wieder empor, ließ sie los, aber um sie herum war keine Welt zu sehen, bloß Wurzeln und Laub. Sie grub, schaufelte bis ihre Hände bluteten, aber es kam keine Oberfläche bis sie eine wohlige Gegenwart neben sich spürte. Ihre Augen öffneten sich bloß um erneut das Grün des Waldes zu sehen. Die Worte, die gesprochen wurden verstand sie nicht, aber das Wasser, klares, reines Wasser, verstand sie. Sie trank und sank gleich darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf, der ihr weitere Träume von Erde beschenkte.   
Sie lag in einem feuchten Grab und ein Baum wuchs durch ihre Brust wie ein Geschwür. Ihre Finger krallten sich daran fest, zogen ihn mit übermenschlicher Kraft aus ihr heraus und dann war sie frei. Barfuß stand sie auf weichem Moos, doch die Welt um sie herum stand in Flammen und mitten in den brennenden Ästen saß eine Meise und sang. Und immer wenn sie hüpfte musste auch Theja hüpfen, solange bis ihre Füße bluteten.  
Komm zurück.  
Zwischen den brennenden Bäumen stand ein Schatten. Ja, dachte sie und weinte. Sie wollte zurück. Etwas anderes, das sich durch ihre Gedanken kämpfte warnte sie davor. Es war der Tod, der auf sie wartete, der dort stand und die Hand ausstreckte. Aber der Tod lächelte ermutigend und sie glaubte, dass alles besser sein würde als hier zu bleiben und im brennenden Wald zu tanzen. Sie streckte die Hand aus, obwohl sie zu weit weg war und obwohl sich ihre Füße nicht bewegten außer um zu hüpfen.   
Du musst dich schon ein kleines bisschen anstrengen.  
Etwas flog auf sie zu. Zu schnell um es erkennen zu können, ein weiteres Etwas folgte, verfing sich in ihrem Haar. Eine Motte, haarig und groß wie ihre Handfläche. Die Dritte setzte sich auf ihren Mund als sie schreien wollte. Die Vierte direkt daneben.   
Du träumst, Theja.  
Der Tod kannte ihren Namen. Weitere Motten. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Es reichte ihr. Die verdammte Meise sollte doch alleine hüpfen. Sie schlug auf die Motten ein und sie zerfielen zu Staub.   
Sie träumte. Natürlich träumte sie und wenn man im Traum starb, wachte man auf. Nicht hüpfen, gehen. Ihre Beine gehorchten ihr und Schritt für Schritt watete sie durch das Laub und den Mottenstaub, der sich unter ihr ausbreitete. Der Tod streckte die Hand aus, ergriff ihre und zog sie in die Finsternis.  
Marr, dachte sie als sie die Augen aufschlug. Nein, war ihr zweiter Gedanke. Die Haut war zu hell, die Augen von einem satten grün, statt dem warmen Braun des Prinzen. Und er war älter.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte der Mann und lehnte sich in einem Stuhl zurück.   
Sie lag in einem Bett in einer winzigen Kammer, die nur von etwas Tageslicht erhellt wurde. Am Fußende des schmalen Bettes zwängte sich eine Kommode. Neben dem Stuhl war vielleicht noch ein Quadratmeter Platz. Dahinter stand eine Tür sperrangelweit offen und gab den Blick in einen größeren Raum frei. Sie glaubte zuerst ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können, aber musste dann doch feststellen, dass sich darin tatsächlich ein dicker Baumstamm befand, der als eine Art Säule zu dienen schien. Eine schmale Treppe schlängelte sich daran empor.  
„Ich bin Mendes“, sagte der Mann mit einem leichten Akzent, den sie nicht zuordnen konnte.  
„Theja“, antwortete sie geistesabwesend.  
„Ich weiß.“ Er lächelte. „Marr hat mir erzählt was passiert ist. Du bist in Drostona.“  
Drostona. Ihr Ziel. Sie hatten es also erreicht während sie geschlafen hatte, Marr hatte sie bis hierher gebracht. Die Stadt mitten im Wald, deren Häuser an goldenen Fäden in der Luft hingen. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Der Mann war ein Magier, natürlich, ein richtiger ausgebildeter Magier und sie lag in einem Bett, offenbar bei ihm zuhause vollkommen allein. Sie setzte sich ordentlich auf, der Blick aus dem Fenster wurde durch dunkelgrünes Blattwerk verhindert.  
„Wo ist Marr?“, fragte sie.   
Mendes sank sichtbar in sich zusammen. „In den Höhlen“, sagte er.   
Sie schenkte der Antwort bloßes Schweigen.   
„Richtig, nun…“ Er kratzte sich am Kopf in einer Manier, die ihr bekannt vorkam. „Wir wurden entdeckt, bevor wir…Sie haben ihn zur Jagd verurteilt. Morgen bringen sie ihn in den Wald und die Mutter muss über sein Schicksal entscheiden.“  
„Ihr sagt Worte, aber die ergeben keinen Sinn“, sagte sie und schlang sich die Decke um den Körper.   
Er schnaubte. Auch das kam ihr bekannt vor.   
„Sie wollen ihn hinrichten.“ Seine Stimme brach ab.  
„Was? Aber warum denn? Er hat mir gesagt, dass er den König nicht umgebracht hat.“ Theja hielt inne, strich den Bettbezug glatt. Wann hatte sie angefangen Marr zu glauben?  
„Das ist sehr“, er hielt kurz inne und schien zu überlegen, „gut, dass du das glaubst, ihm glaubst, meine ich.“  
„Warum glaubt Ihr ihm?“, fragte sie.  
„Weil er nicht einfach jemanden umbringen könnte.“  
„In Harenschera hat er mehrere tausend Soldaten umgebracht.“  
„Das war etwas anderes“, sagte Mendes und sprang auf. Er trug den Stuhl in das andere Zimmer.  
„Essen steht auf dem Tisch. Wenn du fertig bist, muss Darja mit dir reden.“

Darja entpuppte sich als die Gesandte, die sie auf dem Schafott gesehen hatte. Statt dem schwarzen Haar war das ihre nun allerdings weiß und schien zu leuchten. Sie trug eine lederne Hose, die an vielen Stellen mit buntem Stoff geflickt worden war.   
„Mendes hat dir sicher schon erklärt, dass er dein Bürge ist, solange bis wir geklärt haben, welche Rolle du in Marrs Entkommen spielst.“ Sie setzte sich an den Tisch Theja gegenüber. Mendes stand in einer der Ecken, die Arme verschränkt und mit düsterem Blick.   
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte sie. Ihren Akzent konnte Theja immerhin als Drostonisch deuten.  
Theja runzelte die Stirn, sah kurz zu Mendes, der keine Reaktion von sich gab und dann wieder zu Darja, die sich zurücklehnte und sie musterte.   
„Merkwürdige Träume?“  
Aus Ermangelung einer Alternative nickte sie.  
„Welches Gebet hast du genutzt?“  
„Was?“  
„Du hast Korpiana um einen Gefallen gebeten, welches Gebet hast du genutzt?“  
Oh. Richtig. Das Meisenlied.   
Sie sagte ihr dergleichen. Es dauerte eine geschlagene Minute bis die Drostonerin etwas antwortete.   
„Du hast eine Göttin mit einem Kinderlied um einen Gefallen gebeten?“  
Nun schämte sie sich beinahe dafür. Aber es hatte schließlich funktioniert, beide Male in denen sie Blutmagie versucht hatte, es war schließlich nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie vor allem Gebete an die Meeresgöttin und die Mutter kannte.   
Darja fuhr sich in Reaktion darüber über die Augen und seufzte angestrengt.   
„Schön, von mir aus. Ich hoffe es war dir eine Lehre“, sagte sie und deutete auf die kleinen Punkte auf Thejas nackten Armen.   
Es juckte noch immer überall und forderte einiges an Willensstärke sich nicht die Haut vom Körper zu kratzen. Immerhin sagte Mendes, dass es nicht anhalten würde.   
„Warum warst du mit Marres Perian unterwegs?“  
„Er war mein Patient. Die Stadtwache hat von meiner Magie erfahren also mussten wir fliehen.“  
„Du wusstest also nicht, wer er ist, als er dein Patient war?“  
„Nein“, log Theja. Es war der falsche Moment um über Prinzipien zu streiten.   
Die Fragen gingen weiter, über sein Verhalten, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte und dieses Mal fiel es ihr leichter die Wahrheit zu sagen. Irgendwann ging Darja ohne Verabschiedung.  
Mendes warf hinter ihr die Tür zu, die verdächtig knackste.   
„Ihr mögt Marr wohl gerne“, sagte Theja.  
„Ist der einzige aus meiner Familie, der noch übrig ist.“ Er blieb vor ihr stehen und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich mag ihn, auch wenn es sonst keiner tut, er am allerwenigsten. Und jetzt lenken wir uns ab und ich zeig dir die Stadt. Ich hab ihm versprochen auf dich aufzupassen und dazu gehört, dass du aus dieser Hütte herauskommst.“  
Sie trug Hosen, die vermutlich einmal Marr gehört hatten. Sie waren etwas zu eng um die Hüfte und zu lang an den Beinen. Die Löcher in ihren Schuhen waren geflickt und sie erfuhr, dass sie ingesamt vier Tage geschlafen hatte. Es erklärte zumindest warum ihr Knie schon so gut geheilt war.  
Beinahe hatte sie Angst aus der offenen Tür zu gehen, hinter der sie nur das Blätterdach sehen konnte. Davor fand sie sich auf einer Art Veranda wieder, die von hinten von der windschiefen Hütte und nach vorn von einem Zaun abgegrenzt wurde. Ihre Befürchtungen bestätigten sich als sie erkannte, dass sie tatsächlich zwischen Baumwipfeln standen und es unter der Hütte sicherlich zwanzig Meter abwärts ging. Sie traute sich einen Schritt vor und blickte über die Brüstung. Unter ihnen befanden sich weitere Hütten, aber auch Brücken und hölzerne Pfade, die nicht halten sollten, es aber taten.   
„Es ist sicherer als es aussieht“, sagte Mendes und ging vorneweg.   
Seines war eines der am höchsten gebauten Häuser und so gingen sie abwärts, Stufen und geschlungene Wege hinunter, an kleinen Hütten vorbei, die sich wie das seine an einen Baumstamm zu klammern schienen, aber auch größeren, die bis zu vier Bäume vereinnahmten. Zu diesen hatte Mendes meist ein paar Worte zu verlieren, aber sie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wenn er von Versammlungen erzählte, die darin stattfanden. Was die Hütten alle gemeinsam hatten, waren die Bilder, die auf sie geritzt oder gebrannt waren. Manchmal konnte sie nicht anders als stehenzubleiben und die Linien zu betrachten. Immer wieder kamen sie an Drostonern mit buntem Haar oder bemalter Haut vorbei. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, ob sie nicht vielleicht ihr eigenes Haar in einer anderen Farbe erstrahlen lassen konnte.   
Je tiefer sie gingen, desto düsterer wurde es, bis sie in einen Bereich kamen in dem Magierlichte über ihnen schwebten und es zunehmend nach Kloake stank. Es gab hier mehr Menschen, die sie nicht beachteten. Bis auf den Erdboden führte kein sichtbarer Weg, obwohl auch dort Holzbaracken erbaut waren, manche nur halb fertig, andere nicht einmal das. Als sie nach dem Grund fragte, sagte er, dass es Städter seien, die nach Drostona geflohen waren.   
Etwas schien in ihrem Hals steckenzubleiben und sie schluckte.   
„Also so wie ich“, sagte sie. Es war kein Satz, der für ihn bestimmt war, nur für sich selbst und dass diese Leute in den Wipfeln nicht die ihren waren, sondern vielmehr jene, die hier am Boden lebten, nach Wochen auf der Suche nach der Stadt.   
„Wo geht es nach unten?“, fragte sie.   
Er winkte sie mit sich. Sie gingen wieder zwei Ebenen hinauf und eine hinunter, bis ein breiterer Pfad aus dunklen Brettern erschien, der bis auf den Boden reichte. Dieses Mal war sie es, die vorneweg ging. Unter ihren Füßen quietschte der Schlamm, während ihr Blick durch die Reihen huschte, an jedem Gesicht kurz hängenblieb bis sie fand, was sie suchte.   
„Atris!“  
Als dieser seinen Namen hörte, fuhr er herum und starrte sie dann an. Ihm war ein Bart gewachsen, der seine eingefallenen Wangen allerdings nicht gänzlich verbergen konnte. Er musterte sie. Schien sicherzugehen, dass sie keine Einbildung war. Dann fielen sie einander in die Arme.   
„Du hast es geschafft“, sagte sie.   
Er grinste. „Natürlich, ich bin nicht ganz so naiv wie du glauben magst. Mewa hat mich vorgewarnt. Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr Sorres warnen. Hast du ihn gesehen?“  
Oh bei allen Göttern. Sie atmete tief durch. Nahm seine Hände in die ihren.  
„Sie haben ihn gefunden. Er ist tot.“  
Er wankte kurz, ließ sie los und sich auf den Waldboden nieder.   
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, begann Theja. „Sie haben ihn überrascht.“  
„Das werden sie büßen“, sagte er.   
„Was?“  
Er sprang wieder auf. „Die Geweihten werden bereuen, dass sie sich uns zu Feinden gemacht haben.“ Sein Blick blieb auf Mendes hinter ihr liegen, der sich gekonnt im Hintergrund hielt.  
„Res“, sagte Atris kurz und verneigte sich, dann zog er Theja am Arm ein Stück mit sich.   
„Was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?“, fragte er flüsternd. Etwas wirr sah er sie um. „Er steht nicht auf unserer Seite.“ Sein Griff wurde immer fester.  
„Unsere Seite? Wovon sprichst du, verdammt?“ Sie riss sich los.  
„Das ist der letzte Priester! Er weigert sich der Sache zu dienen. Die Herrin hat mit ihm gesprochen und er weigert sich.“  
Atris, kam sie zu dem Schluss, war nicht mehr bei Verstand. Was auch immer auf der Flucht mit ihm geschehen war, hatte ihn mehr als seine Heimat gekostet.   
Sie atmete tief durch. Die Menschen um sie herum wirkten nicht gefasster als er. Es rannten zu viele Kinder für zu wenige Erwachsene umher und wenn sie sich so umsah wirkte die Rattenstadt beinahe luxuriös. Sie wandte sich zu Mendes um, der den Boden begutachtete, sich aber nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte. Der letzte Priester. Aber wenn Marr Teil seiner Familie war, konnte er nicht der letzte sein. War Marr ein Priester? Die wenigen Geschichten, an die sie sich noch erinnern konnte, sprach von den alten Priestern als Beschützern der Städte und Diener von Herrschenden. Weder Mendes noch Marr sahen aus als hätten sie einen Splitter des Todesgottes in sich.   
„Ich werde zurückkommen, sobald ich kann“, sagte sie Atris, der nickte und sie wieder umarmte.   
Er warnte sie noch einmal vor Mendes bevor sie sich loseisen konnte.   
Auf dem Weg nach oben schwieg ihr Gastgeber. 


	34. Von Gold - Mendes

Jedes Knacken war zu viel und er hätte nur zu gern geflucht. Vor den Höhlen standen zwei Wachen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit allerdings dem Höhleneingang schenkten, in der Erwartung Marr könnte jeden Moment daraus hervorstürmen.   
Mendes Zauber schlich sich in ihre Köpfe, suggerierte, dass sie müde waren und nach einigen Minuten, die die beiden mit ihren Augenlidern und dem Gähnen kämpften, setzten sie sich auf die Erde und nickten weg.   
Mendes schlich an ihnen vorbei. Er kannte die Zauber am Eingang. Veresta hatte ihm die Funktionsweise gezeigt, damals als sie noch gedacht hatte er wäre das nächste magische Wunderkind mit Istvans Magie und weniger Wahnsinn.   
In der Höhle war die Welt pechschwarz. Nicht mal ein Magierlicht war ihm möglich. Noch nie hatten Sonne oder Mond das Innere erfasst und so gehörte die Welt dort unten gänzlich anderen Göttern. Seine Schuhe rutschten auf dem Stein hin und her. Könnte ihn jemand beobachten, wäre es ihm vielleicht sogar peinlich wie er hier herumstrauchelte, mit erhobenen Armen, die nach Luft tasteten.  
„Marr?“, flüsterte er in die Stille hinein. Er ging ein Stück weiter, zumindest hoffte er, dass es weiter war und nicht rückwärts.   
Stoff rieb aneinander.  
„Mendes?“ Marr klang verschlafen.  
Sein Herzrasen wurde langsamer.  
„Komm“, sagte er. „Ich bring dich hier raus!“  
„Was?“  
„Es ist die letzte Chance, ich kann dich hier nicht sterben lassen.“  
Obwohl er mit solcher Dringlichkeit gesprochen hatte, rührte sich nichts. „Marr! Wir müssen hier weg.“ Er hatte den ganzen Abend darüber nachgedacht. Theja war früh schlafen gegangen und er hatte nur mit klammer Fingern und rasendem Herzen am Tisch gehockt.   
„Ich kann nicht“, kam aus der Dunkelheit.  
„Was meinst du?“ Er ging in die Hocke, tastete nach ihm, fand Stoff und eine Hand, die nach der Seinen griff.  
„Wenn ich jetzt abhaue, dann bin ich doch wieder auf der Flucht und ich kann nicht mehr.“  
Ein Stück Eis formte sich in Mendes Magen. „Wovon redest du?“  
„Vertrau mir bitte. Geh‘ schlafen und stell morgen nichts Dummes an.“  
Es konnte nicht wieder geschehen, durfte nicht wieder geschehen.  
„Mendes?“  
„Ich…“  
„Sie kriegen mich nicht.“  
Er hoffte inständig, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
„Bitte…bleib einfach am Leben!“, bat er in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
„Hatte ich vor.“  
Nur widerstrebend verließ er die Höhle, schlich sich an den Wachen vorbei und eilte wieder zu seiner Hütte, die er mit seinen wichtigsten Habseligkeiten verlassen hatte. Zu Hause zu sein fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam an.   
In Gedanken versunken, entzündete er eine Kerze und zuckte augenblicklich zusammen als er die Person im Sessel sah.  
„Darja“, entfuhr es ihm.  
„Schon wieder da?“, fragte sie, eine Flasche Wein in der Hand. „Ich hab‘ gedacht du wärst ohne ein Wort des Abschieds gegangen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest“, fuhr er sie an. „Ich möchte jetzt schlafen gehen.“  
„Du wolltest ihn befreien und dann mit ihm abhauen. Ich kenne dich seit wir Kinder waren, du kannst mich nicht täuschen.“  
Er verschränkte die Arme. „Und wenn? Hast du mich bereits Chissna gemeldet oder wie habe ich deinen Besuch zu verstehen?“  
Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen. „Wofür hältst du mich? Ich will ich beschützen, begreif das doch!“  
„Beschützen?“ Er konnte seine Stimme gerade noch zügeln. Das letzte was er brauchen konnte waren neugierige Nachbarn oder, dass das Mädchen aufwachte. „Du willst meinen Neffen den Wölfen überlassen! Wenn er morgen draufgeht, dann war ich die längste Zeit deines Lebens auf deiner Seite.“  
„Glaubst du, ich mache das um dir deine Familie zu nehmen? Du bist doch genauso in Gefahr wie wir alle. Ich hab ihn hängen sehen, Mendes, er war tot. Das, was zurückgekommen ist, ist nicht mehr Marken! Du hältst dich bloß an dieser Hoffnung fest und das verstehe ich! Wirklich!“  
Seine Wut sackte in sich zusammen. „Bitte geh.“ Seine Stimme war heiser.  
Darjas Blick glitt zu Boden. „Bitte stell nichts Dummes an, damit könnte ich nicht leben.“  
Als sie gegangen war, schloss er hinter sich ab und spürte die Stille auf seine Ohren drücken, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Er konnte wieder atmen. „Du kannst dich zeigen“, sagte er.  
Larkes lehnte im Schatten. „Ich wollte nicht stören“, sagte er.  
„Danke, dass du gekommen bist.“   
„Immer.“  
Mit wenigen Schritten war Larkes bei ihm und umarmte ihn. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er noch lebt, bitte verzeih mir.“  
Mendes konnte nicht umhin in seine Schulter zu lächeln. Und dann weinte er doch noch, dabei war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es Erleichterung, Furcht oder einfach nur Erschöpfung war.

Am Morgen war das Bett neben ihm leer. Larkes schlief nicht viel und wenn dann sehr unruhig. Er hatte Mendes einmal gesagt, dass er ganz auf Schlaf verzichten würde, wenn er denn könnte. Offenbar waren auch Halbgötter vor Müdigkeit nicht gefeit. Im Wohnraum klapperte es. Er zog sich grade seine Hosen an, als eine weibliche Stimme etwas sagte.   
Theja. Er hatte Larkes nichts von Theja gesagt.   
Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich als er in den Nachbarraum stolperte und dort beide seiner Gäste vorfand, die einander gegenüberstanden.   
Die junge Frau war noch immer im Türrahmen der kleinen Kammer, die sonst Marr bewohnte und versuchte überallhin zu schauen, nur nicht in Larkes Richtung. Wie Mendes bereits befürchtet hatte, stand dieser komplett nackt vor einer Kommode mit einer Schale mysteriöser Früchte und frischem Brot in der Hand.  
„Ah, ich sehe, ihr habt euch schon kennengelernt“, sagte Mendes in die unangenehme Stille hinein.  
Theja gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich. „Nun…eher bedingt.“  
„Entschuldige. Liaren, das ist Theja, sie hat Marr zurück nach Hause gebracht und ist bis auf weiteres mein Gast.“   
„Sie ist verflucht“, sagte Larkes auf Drostoni.   
Mendes musste schlucken. Natürlich, Korpiana ließ niemanden einfach gehen.   
„Kannst du sie befreien?“, fragte er. Larkes schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ist nicht mein Fluch.“  
Theja sah allerdings nicht aus als würde sie bald sterben, also konnte es warten. Das war das Letzte mit dem er sich jetzt beschäftigen konnte.   
Theja runzelte die Stirn und sah zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Richtig. Ein Schritt nach dem Anderen.  
„Würdest du dir bitte etwas anziehen, Theja hat sicherlich schon mehr von dir kennengelernt als ihr lieb wäre.“  
Mit einem Brummen drückte ihm der Halbgott das Essen in die Hand und verschwand in der Schlafkammer. Nur wenige Sekunden später kam er vollständig angekleidet wieder heraus und Mendes musste sich anstrengen nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.  
„Ich sollte gehen.“ Larkes neigte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn bevor er die Hütte durch die Tür verließ, als wäre er ein Sterblicher.  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“ Theja biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken“, sagte er schnell. „Er ist manchmal etwas seltsam, wenn es um“, er stoppte. Ihm fiel kein passendes Wort auf der allgemeinen Sprache ein, das nicht darauf hindeutete, wer Larkes wirklich war. „Also, wenn es um Freizügigkeit geht“, beendete er den Satz, musste sich aber anstrengen dabei nicht selbst die Stirn zu runzeln.   
„Wohnt er denn auch hier? Marken hat nichts erzählt.“  
Er winkte ab. „Nein nein, er kommt nur ab und an zu Besuch und…“ Nervös fuhr er sich durchs Haar. „Ehrlich gesagt wäre ich froh, wenn du Marr nichts erzählen würdest. Setz dich.“  
Falls Marr den Tag überleben würde. Ihm war schlecht.  
Sie tat ihm den Gefallen, während er ihr etwas von dem frischen Brot abschnitt. Es roch nach Rosmarin.   
„Weiß er nicht, dass Ihr“, sie sank in sich zusammen. „Tut mir leid, es geht mich nichts an.“  
Er fand noch etwas Käse, verteilte ihn auf die zwei Teller und stellte die Schale mit den Früchten in die Mitte des Tisches.  
Zögerlich begann sie zu essen.   
„Doch, er weiß von ihm, allerdings mag er ihn nicht besonders.“  
Dass Larkes ihn aus seinem Zuhause entführt und in eine fremde Kultur mit fremder Sprache und in die Obhut eines unbekannten Verwandten gesteckt hatte, sagte er ihr lieber nicht.   
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte er.   
Ein Schulterzucken war alles was sie an Antwort von sich gab. „Ihr etwa?“, fragte sie dann schnell und stopfte sich etwas von dem Brot in den Mund.  
„Besser als erwartet“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Wir müssen bald los.“ Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.   
Was wenn Marr nun doch sterben würde?  
Was wenn seine Worte doch nur ein Trick gewesen waren ihn zu beruhigen?  
Er musste sich anstrengen tief durchzuatmen.   
Er hatte noch keine Jagd erlebt, die gut für den Verurteilten ausgegangen war.   
Der Weg bis zum Stadtrand war ihm selten so weit vorgekommen. Theja stand nicht weit entfernt, auch sie war weiß im Gesicht. 


	35. Von Gold - Marr

Er wurde davon geweckt, dass ihn zwei paar Arme packten und mit sich aus den Höhlen zogen. Als er wach genug war sich zu orientieren, waren sie bereits ein ganzes Stück in Richtung Stadt vorangekommen. Sein Mund war staubtrocken und er wünschte sich nichts weiter als eine Karaffe Wasser und einen Ort an dem er sich erleichtern konnte. Nicht, dass er tatsächlich glaubte die Ältesten seien so gütig.  
Am Stadtrand wartete bereits eine beachtliche Menschenmasse auf ihn und beinahe erwartete er hasserfüllte Rufe, doch diese blieben aus. Stattdessen herrschte Schwiegen.  
Der Einzige, der sich plötzlich lautstark äußerte, war Mendes und zumindest ein wenig Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus.  
„Habt ihr ihm überhaupt etwas zu essen gegeben? Wie kann es der Wille der Mutter sein, wenn er entkräftet den Wald betritt?“, rief dieser empört bei Marrs Anblick.  
Sah er tatsächlich so schlimm aus oder war es nur das Tageslicht das das Ausmaß des Geschehens Mendes plötzlich deutlich vor Augen führte?  
Sie hatten seinen Onkel umrundet. Zwei Magier zu seinen Seiten, einer der sich vor ihm und zwei weitere, die sich hinter ihm aufgebaut hatten.  
Fest sah er ihm in die Augen in der Hoffnung er würde ihm zu Verstehen geben, dass alles schon irgendwie gut werden würde. Vielleicht hatte er am Abend zu viel versprochen, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Irgendwie eben.  
Zumindest war das Wetter perfekt für eine Hinrichtung. Wieder hingen die Wolken so tief, dass es auch schon kurz vor der Dämmerung sein konnte. Die feuchte, warme Luft wurde von seiner Kleidung aufgesogen wie von einem Schwamm und auch er musste nun zugeben, dass er dringend ein Bad benötigte.  
„Marken de Hilian“, begann Chissna. Ihr schlohweißes Haar trug sie in einem strengen Dutt und ihre Robe war makellos als würde ihr die Schwüle nicht zusetzen.  
„Perian“, unterbrach er sie. Ihr Kiefer zuckte.  
„Euch wurde bereits der Prozess gemacht und ihr wurdet für schuldig befunden. Da Ihr unserer Befugnis untersteht, werden wir das Urteil ausführen. Solltet Ihr bis Sonnenuntergang den Jägern entkommen, wird dies als Zeichen gewertet, dass Eure Tat rechtens war. In diesem Falle geht Eures Weges. Befindet Euch die Mutter für schuldig, werden die Jäger ihr Urteil an Ort und Stelle fällen.“  
Sogar Theja war anwesend wie er jetzt erst feststellte. Sie war fast weiß im Gesicht und vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Euch ist nicht erlaubt Eigentum mit Euch zu nehmen.“  
Kein Schutz vor den Augen der Mutter. Er zitterte als seine Hände sein Hemd packten und er es sich über den Kopf zog. Raunen erklang hinter ihm. Er bereute es noch mehr bisher nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt zu haben sich das Ergebnis von Katretas Wutausbruch genauer anzusehen. Er stieg aus den zertretenen Schuhen. Seine Zehen waren blutig. Barfuß wirkte das Laub unter seinen Füßen noch rutschiger. Seine Finger nestelten an seinem Gürtel. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Warten. Von vorn.  
Er schaffte es nicht. Konnte den Knoten nicht lösen.  
„Älteste, ich bitte Euch. Es sind nur Lumpen.“ Er sah auf, überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Darja sich für ihn äußerte. Doch es war nicht er, dem sie den entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, sondern Mendes, dessen Kopf inzwischen hochrot angelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich würde er bald platzen und doch noch jemanden gegen sich aufbringen.  
Er zögerte, während Chissna einige Male zwischen ihm und Darja hin und her schaute.  
„Von mir aus.“ Sie hob die Hände. Drei Männer und zwei Frauen traten an ihre Seite. Sie trugen schwarz, hatten sich dunkle Striche auf Arme und Hände gemalt. Der Wille der Mutter, der durch sie floss. Sie hatten den gesamten Tag zuvor mit Beten verbracht. Er kannte zwei von ihnen, hatte mit ihnen gesprochen. Davor.  
Chissna trat vor, legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn und sprach ein Gebet.  
Die Stelle begann zu pochen, nicht von der bloßen Berührung, die ihm allein schon alle Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. In seinem Kopf regte sich etwas.  
Chissna ließ von ihm ab und trat zurück.  
Mit einem letzten Blick zu Mendes und Theja rannte er los.  
Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht weit. Ihm schwindelte. Er konnte seinem Mund nicht einmal mehr mit Spucke weismachen, er habe Wasser getrunken. Die Umgebung um Drostona war ihm wohl bekannt, der Bach konnte also nicht allzu weit entfernt liegen. Noch während er nachdachte, blieb er an einem Baumstumpf hängen und fand sich keuchend auf dem feuchten Waldboden wieder.  
Da war es wieder, das Flüstern in seinem Hinterkopf, wenn er jetzt einfach liegen blieb, sich einfach ergab, sein Leben und die Welt enden ließ.  
Er setzte sich auf. Sein Fußzeh blutete, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn sich gebrochen. Er kam nur noch humpeln voran, änderte mehrfach die Richtung und blieb schließlich stehen. Es nutzte alles nichts, er musste seiner Blase Erleichterung verschaffen und pinkelte gegen einen Baum.  
Der Bach war nicht mehr weit. Seine Stirn pochte inzwischen als würde ihm jemand mit einem Hammer dagegen schlagen.  
Magie.  
Marr hielt die Luft an.  
_Sie hat dich markiert. Du kannst ihnen nicht entkommen._  
Niemand entkam. Niemand konnte entkommen.  
„Wie werde ich es los?“  
_Wie wird ein Zauber des Findens am leichtesten gebrochen?_

Der Bach war klar und eiskalt. Nachdem er einige Schlucke getrunken hatte, wusch er sich und setzte sich schließlich auf den größten Stein, den er finden konnte. Die Sonne war inzwischen durch die Wolkendecke gebrochen und während seine Magie ihn trocknete, musste er erneut feststellen, dass er schon in schlimmeren Situationen gewesen war. Er hatte Katretas Wut und seine eigene Hinrichtung überstanden. Wochen des Fiebers gefolgt von Wochen der Flucht querfeldein und den Angriff eines Halbgottes. Aber er war nie allein gewesen. Dorestan, Theja, selbst davor war es Mendes, der ihn aus jedem Schlamassel herausgeholt hatte. Sogar Jònar hatte ihm, trotz seiner Fehler, das Leben gerettet und ihn von Meodror befreit. Mit einiger Mühe verbannte er die Gedanken an seinen toten Bruder wieder in die weit entfernten Winkel seines Kopfes.  
Dieses Mal war er allein. Dorestan schwieg wieder. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich selbst zu retten.  
„Marres“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme.  
„Rafnara“, grüßte er.  
Sie war eine Freundin Darjas und war einige Male zu ihnen gekommen um Mendes beizubringen wie er mit Marrs krausen Locken umzugehen hatte. Ihre eigenen waren kurz und standen in kleinen Zöpfen von ihrem Kopf ab.  
Ihre schlanke Gestalt watete durch den Bach bis zu ihm hinüber. „Du gibts auf?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zu seiner rechten knackte es im Unterholz. Der Mann war wahrscheinlich zwei Köpfe größer als er. Bis auf seinen Bart hatte er keine Haare mehr am Kopf.  
Die anderen drei tauchten wenige Sekunden später auf. Eine Frau stand in seinem Rücken, die anderen beiden ein Stück neben Rafnara und schräg hinter ihm. Es gab kein Entkommen. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf versiegte. Er setzte sich gerader hin.  
Die Bewegung reichte um die Fünf in Gang zu bringen. Sie fielen auf die Knie, die Fäuste in den Boden gestoßen. Der Stein, auf dem er saß, begann zu vibrieren. Er kannte den Zauber, wusste was er tat, nach seiner Seele rief und sich anschickte seinen Geist einzulullen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Er kannte den Zauber nur zu gut.  
Wer ein Leben genommen hatte, verlor einen Teil seiner Seele, hieß es. Auf einem Schlachtfeld war es ein leichtes diejenigen ausfindig zu machen, die bereits getötet hatten, deren Seele beschädigt war. Der Zauber rief sie zu sich und ließ sie nicht mehr in ihre Körper zurückkehren. Zu fünft versuchten sie eine Seele zu entlocken. Er hatte mit elf Jahren ein ganzes Heer dazu gebracht seinem Ruf zu folgen.  
Er atmete aus und der Zauber verlor sich im Erdreich.  
Die Jäger blickten auf, sahen ihn und sich gegenseitig an.  
„Ich bin an der Reihe“, flüsterte er. Er klatschte die Hände zusammen. Verstärkte das Geräusch und setzte es in Stille um. Die Fünf flogen nach hinten, rappelten sich auf und zogen Waffen. Drostonische Klingen waren leichter als cornaische, dünner, aber auch zerbrechlicher. Etwas flog auf ihn zu vor dem er sich nur mit Mühe ducken konnte. In einem der Baumstämme nicht weit von seinem Kopf entfernt, steckte ein Dolch. Marr sprang von seinem Felsen und rannte zwischen zwei der Jäger hindurch. Er war nicht schnell genug. Nicht mit dem gebrochenen Zeh und nicht ohne Nahrung. Rafnara stieß ihn zu Boden, ließ ihren Säbel auf ihn zuschnellen, den er geistesgegenwärtig mit einem Zauber zerbrach. Stahlstaub rieselte auf ihn hinunter und sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht. Er stand auf, packte zwei der anderen mit Zaubern und pinnte sie an Bäume, so wie er es mit Katreta getan hatte. Erneut rannte er los, dieses Mal mit mehr Erfolg.  
Er hechtete durchs Unterholz, ignorierte die Schnitte, die ihm lose Äste und tiefwachsende Sträucher verpassten. Als seine Kehle wieder einmal drohte sich zu verschließen, ließ er sich zwischen Farne fallen und verharrte dort regungslos.  
Er brauchte einen besseren Plan. Eine Weile könnte er sich sicherlich verstecken, aber nicht bis Sonnenuntergang. Er konnte die Jäger auch nicht ernsthaft verletzen, denn das würde sicherlich niemanden davon überzeugen, dass er unschuldig war. Immerhin hatten sie ihn bereits gefunden, der Zauber, den Chissna klammheimlich auf ihn gelegt hatte, war also wirkungslos.  
In seinem Augenwinkel zuckte etwas. Eine Gestalt.  
Er schrak hoch, bereit, jeden Moment weiter zu rennen. Es war bloß eine Baumwurzel. Der Baum war noch jung gewesen, die Wurzel an einer sandigen Stelle und vermutlich beim letzten Sturm umgekippt und nun lag er da und ergab einen menschlichen Umriss.  
Ihm kam eine Idee.


	36. Von Gold - Theja

Marr verschwand im Wald und einige Minuten später folgten ihm die Jäger. Mendes und Darja fuhren fort sich auf Drostoni zu streiten. Sie würde die Sprache lernen müssen, wenn sie hier blieb. Konnte man so einfach eine Sprache lernen? Konnte sie es? Vielleicht war sie ja nicht schlau genug, vielleicht würde sie für immer stumm am Boden unter Drostona leben müssen so wie sie alle.   
Mendes Gastfreundschaft konnte sie nicht weiter in Anspruch nehmen. Nicht nur, dass er sie nach dem heutigen Tag hassen würde, sie könnte nicht damit leben, jeden Tag daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie eine Mitschuld an Marrs Tod trug. Sie musste schlucken.  
Mit der Zeit wurden die Schaulustigen weniger und es wurde so still unter den Wartenden, dass die Vögel um sie herum immer lauter wurden. Abwesend hüpfte sie von einem Fuß zum anderen und wieder zurück.   
Es war in diesem Moment, dass jemand neues zu ihnen stieß. Die Frau sagte bereits auf einige Entfernung etwas auf Drostoni und Darja antwortete in derselben Sprache.   
Die Welt wankte. Schien einen Moment innezuhalten.  
Die Frau sah in ihre Richtung und ihre Augen weiteten sich.   
Es gab keine Vögel mehr, die sangen, keine Menschen, die sprachen oder auch nur existierten.   
Theja drehte sich um und ging, denn es war das einzige, das ihr einfiel.   
Ein Schritt nach dem Anderen. In ihren Ohren nur das Rauschen ihres Blutes. Jemand packte sie an der Schulter.   
„Fass mich nicht an“, brüllte sie.  
Lynna sagte etwas. Ihre Schwester, die lebendig und gesund vor ihr stand, sagte etwas und sie konnte es nicht einmal hören, weil alles in ihrem Kopf schrie. Sie lief weiter.   
Wieder wurde sie gepackt. Lynna hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Sie waren beinahe gleich groß, doch statt langem Haar trug Lynna ihres kurz. Sie hatte Fältchen um die Augen.   
„Was tust du hier?“, fragte sie. Hatte ihre Stimme schon immer so geklungen? Die Frage war keine Antwort wert.   
„Wie lange bist du schon in Drostona?“, fragte Theja.  
Ihre Schwester musterte sie von oben bis unten.   
„Ich dachte, du wärst dort in Sicherheit“, flüsterte sie. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.   
„In Sicherheit? In einer Stadt, die Magier hasst? Ich hab auf dich gewartet! Sieben Jahre hab ich gewartet, dass du wieder zurückkommst, dass du mir eine Nachricht schickst, irgendetwas!“ Sie holte tief Luft. Wann hatte sie angefangen zu weinen? „Aber du warst hier, oder? Du warst hier und hast mich vergessen! Warst du glücklich, dass du deine kleine nervige Schwester los warst?“ Sie schlug die Hände auf ihren Schultern weg. „Den ersten Winter bin ich fast verhungert, wusstest du das? Ich hab alles Ersparte ausgegeben um nicht ausziehen zu müssen, damit du mich wiederfindest. Bei allen Göttern, ich war so dumm!“   
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Lynna. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Sie weinte.  
Sie hatte Lynna nie weinen sehen.   
Es half.  
Die Wut verebbte.   
Lynna lebte. Immerhin.  
Sie wandte sich ab. Sie hätte alles gegeben, um Lynna wiederzusehen, doch jetzt, wo sie endlich wusste, was geschehen war, schien es das nicht mehr wert zu sein.  
„Wie auch immer“, flüsterte sie. „Ich muss zurück, falls Marr…“ Sie unterbrach sich.  
Sie hatte nie Freunde gehabt. Die Gemeinschaft war zu streng, zu Geheimhaltung verpflichtet und nun hatte sie ihren ersten und einzigen Freund den Wölfen vorgeworfen.   
„Was hast du mit dem Prinzen zu schaffen?“  
Theja wollte nicht antworten, sich nicht rechtfertigen. „Er ist mein Freund.“  
„Theja! Er hat keine Seele, du musst dich von ihm fernhalten!“  
„Wag es nicht!“, brüllte Theja. „Du kennst ihn nicht und du hast kein Recht mir Vorschriften zu machen!“   
Lynna griff erneut nach ihrem Arm. „Sie haben ihn geopfert, Theja! Sie haben ihn auf einem Schlachtfeld ausbluten lassen. Ich hab es gesehen, ich hab es gespürt. Was glaubst du, warum ich desertiert bin?“  
„Lass mich los.“ Theja starrte auf die Hand und dieses Mal hörte Lynna auf sie. Sie folgte ihr nicht einmal.   
Sie war weiter gegangen als gedachte. Auf halbem Weg bemerkte sie wie ihre Fingernägel sich in ihre Handflächen bohrten und löste die Fäuste.  
Sie hüpfte. Erschrocken holte sie tief Luft und hüpfte erneut.   
„Was bei allen räudigen Hunden Ochens“, flüsterte sie. Ihr Körper gehorchte nicht und sie konnte nichts anderes tun als zu versuchen das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Mit einem Satz rutschte ihr Fuß auf dem nassen Laub und sie fiel auf den Waldboden. Theja gab einen kurzen Aufschrei von sich und etwas flatterte über ihr davon.  
Nur grade so erkannte sie noch den gelben Bauch der Meise, die auf dem Baum neben ihr gezwitschert hatte.   
Korpiana hatte sie nicht gehen lassen. Kalte Angst griff nach ihrem Herzen, quetschte es zusammen bis ihr doch noch ein Schluchzen entkam.   
Schritte kamen näher. „Was ist passiert?“ Lynna ging neben ihr in die Hocke. „Ich hab dich schreien hören.“  
Thejas Magie löste sich, schlug kurz aus und ihre Schwester zu Boden, die sich gleich wieder aufsetzte.   
Eine Göttin hatte sie mit einem Zauber belegt. Theja stand auf, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Sie hatte es verdient, dachte sie, während ihr Blick suchend durch die Baumwipfel streifte.   
Die Menschenmenge war wieder dünner geworden, Mendes hatten sie weiterhin umkreist wie einen tollwütigen Hund.   
Wenn Marr starb war es ihre Schuld, dachte sie erneut. Nachdem er alles versucht hatte ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren. Seine Magie war zu weit entfernt als dass sie sie spüren konnte. Als die nächste Meise in ihrer Nähe zwitscherte, war sie gefasster und konnte den Sprung als nervöses Beinevertreten tarnen. Vorsichtshalber setzte sie sich. Am Nachmittag setzte der Regen wieder ein und prasselte auf das Blätterdach. Chissna und einigen der anderen Menschen in den weißen Roben wurden Stühle und Essen gebracht. Der Ältestenrat, hatte Mendes erklärt, wollte Marr schon seit Jahren aus der Stadt verbannt wissen.   
Der Sonnenuntergang ließ sich nur erahnen. Das Grau wurde grauer und wandelt sich in Blau um bis es auf einmal dunkel war. Magierlichte wurden entzündet und schwebten neben ihren Besitzern wie winzige Haustiere.   
Mendes hatte sich auf den Waldboden gesetzt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
Die Menschen wurden wieder mehr, tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Auch Lynna war wieder da und warf ihr ab und an einen Blick zu. Sie stand neben Darja und die beiden unterhielten sich über etwas, das Theja nicht verstehen konnte.   
„Wir könnten noch Wetten abschließen, was sie tun, wenn sie mich sehen“, flüsterte jemand neben ihr und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Moos.   
Ein lautes Keuchen entkam ihr. Marr grinste sie an. Sein Oberkörper hatte einige Kratzer und seine Augen waren vor Müdigkeit auf die Hälfte ihrer eigentlichen Größe reduziert, aber er grinste.  
Ohne darüber nachdenken zu können, fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Er wurde völlig steif unter ihrer Umarmung, entspannte sich aber nach wenigen Sekunden.   
Rufe wurden laut und kamen näher, Mendes, der sich an seinen Wachen vorbeiboxte und seinem Neffen gegenübertrat und ihn etwas fragte. Marr nickte und auch Mendes umarmte ihn als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.   
Theja konnte nur lächeln. Alles würde gut werden.


	37. Von Gold - Mendes

„Wieso bist du wieder hier?“, brüllte Chissna. Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich als sie auf ihn zustapfte. Mendes hatte erst bemerkt, dass er sich vor Marr gestellt hatte, als dieser sich an ihm vorbei schob.

„Ich gehe meines Weges, Älteste. Mein Weg hat mich hierher zurückgeführt.“

„Du bist schuldig, das ist nicht möglich!“

„Ihr wolltet sichergehen, nicht wahr. Habt Ihr mich deshalb markiert? War das der Wille der Mutter oder Euer eigener?“

Einen Moment konnte Mendes keine Luft holen.

„Du bist verrückt, Junge.“

„Niemand entkommt der Jagd, weil Ihr einen Findezauber auf die Gejagten legt.“

Die Anschuldigung hing in der Luft wie träge Sommerhitze, ließ sie alle einen Moment erstarrt zurück und unfähig zu reagieren, als die Frau ausholte und Marr mitten ins Gesicht schlug.

Mendes sah seine geweiteten Augen. Die Fäuste an seinen Seiten und nahm seine Hand.

„He!“ Er schob sich vor seinen Neffen, zwang ihn den Blick zu heben.

Einige Sekunden starrte er ihn an als wäre er wieder zwölf. Dann keuchte er und Marr kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. Er nickte kurz. Mendes ließ los und wandte sich zu Chissna um.

„Ist das wahr?“, fragte er die Frau. Dass seine Stimme noch nicht zitterte, zählte er bereits als Sieg.

„Er ist schuldig! Seinetwegen werden wir wieder gejagt!“

„Das gibt Euch nicht das Recht die Aufgabe der Mutter zu übernehmen und über ihn zu urteilen“, sagte Darja, die sich nun ebenfalls vor Marr schob.

„Und du glaubst, du wüsstest es besser?“, fragte Chissna und trat zurück. „Ihr seid doch beide viel zu jung um unser Leid zu begreifen!“

Gäbe es keine Zeugen würde er ihr an den Hals springen.

„Ihr vergesst, mit wem Ihr sprecht“, presste Mendes zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Aufgrund der Anschuldigungen beantrage ich Euch aus dem Amt zu entheben“, sagte er.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, die sich um sie herum versammelt hatte.

„Du wagst es…Nur dank mir, durften Istvan und du ein komfortables Leben führen! Du undankbare kleine Ratte!“

„Dank Euch weiß ich auch, dass ich es mehr als wagen darf. Ich bin der letzte geborene Priester, mein Wort gilt auch hier.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Status benutzte und wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte es sich verdammt gut an.

Chissna gab nur ein Schnauben von sich und wandte sich ab.

Es folgte ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, Erleichterung, die ihn glauben ließ, dass alles zum Guten gewendet worden war. Es zischte und ein Schuss purer Magie entstand in ihrer Mitte, raste auf ihn zu. Jemand stieß ihn beiseite. Marr, der nun Chissna gegenüberstand, ihren Blitz in der Hand und sein Gesicht von dem zuckenden Licht erhellt, das ihn kurz doch glauben ließ, dass er kein Mensch war. Marr schloss die Faust und das Licht verschwand gemeinsam mit dem Blitz.

Darja winkte Wächter herbei, die Chissna packten und von ihnen wegzerrten, aber Mendes konnte nur Marr anschauen, während der Zweifel an ihm nagte. Er war gestorben. Sein Junge war gestorben und aus dem Tod zurückgekehrt.

Was er allerdings sah, war etwas anderes. Marrs Füße bluteten und er wankte kaum merklich, Schweißperlen rannen sein Gesicht hinunter und an den aufgesprungenen Lippen vorbei.

Er war kein Gott, sondern ein verletzter Junge, der alles tat um sich keine Schwäche anmerken zu lassen.

„Wo sind die Jäger?“, fragte Kyla plötzlich in die Stimme hinein. Er hatte Rafnaras Partnerin kaum bemerkt.

„Die Illusion sollte bei Dunkelheit enden“, sagte Marr. „Sie sind bald wieder da.“

„Gut“, sagte Mendes. Er musste ihn so schnell wie möglich hier wegbringen. „Wir gehen.“ Er warf Darja noch einen warnenden Blick zu, die allerdings nickte bloß und wandte sich Kyla zu mit der Versicherung, dass sie ihr helfen würde Rafnara zu finden.

„Komm!“, flüsterte er Marr zu. Theja schloss sich ihnen stumm an. Die Blicke der anderen Anwesenden, die mit einem dramatischen Finale gerechnet hatte, verfolgten sie bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren. Sobald er konnte, ergriff er Marrs Arm und warf ihn sich über die Schulter, Theja tat es ihm gleich ohne dass ein Protest kam. Zu zweit bugsierten sie ihn über die Treppen und Brücken bis zu ihrer Hütte, wo sie ihn auf den Sessel setzten. Sie wuschen ihm den Dreck vom Körper und Theja fragte nach einigen Utensilien um den Zeh und die Schnitte zu versorgen.

Die junge Frau bezog ihr Lager im Dachboden, der zwar kaum hoch genug war um darin aufrecht zu sitzen, zum Schlafen aber ausreichte. Außer einem Gutenachtgruß sagte sie nichts mehr.

Marr saß noch immer stumm in dem Sessel und stierte ins Nichts.

„Du hast es geschafft“, sagte Mendes.

„Darf ich wieder hier wohnen?“

„Ja, ja natürlich, hier ist dein Zuhause! Du musst nicht um Erlaubnis bitten“, sagte Mendes.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin nur…mein Kopf…ich hab dich enttäuscht, ich bin nicht…ich war nicht vorsichtig genug und ich hab…ich hab mein Versprechen gebrochen“, schluchzte Marr plötzlich.

Mendes ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen!“

„Ich war tot, Mendes. Ich war tot. Sie haben mich umgebracht, aber er…Dorestan, er hat mir einen Handel angeboten. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Ich war schwach, ich hab ihm nachgegeben, aber sie haben mich umgebracht und ich konnte doch nicht einfach gehen. Ich wollte nicht gehen, solange niemand die Wahrheit wusste. Und was wenn sie mich in der Unterwelt erwarten? Ich konnte nicht einfach sterben.“

Wieder wurde ihm schlecht. Es war zu viel. Zu viele Gedanken, zu viele Informationen. Natürlich wertete Marr seine Stille als Ablehnung. Marr stand auf, stolperte in Richtung Tür, aber Mendes war schneller.

„Sieh mich an! Ich liebe dich. Egal was du falsch oder richtig machst, das wird sich nicht ändern, hast du das verstanden?“

Marr starrte ihn an.

„Ich werde dich umarmen, in Ordnung?“

Zuerst dachte er nicht, dass sein Neffe antworten würde, aber nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, nickte er einmal kurz und Mendes umarmte ihn.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, hörst du? Es wird alles gut. Du musst schlafen.“

Irgendwie schaffte er es Marr ins Bett zu bringen und der Junge schlief bereits als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Er selbst ließ sich auf seinem eigenen Bett nieder. Mit den Fingern strich er sich über zwei tätowierte Linien auf seinem Innenarm, eine kurze, die von einer langen durchbrochen wurde. „Larkes“, flüsterte er. Die Luft zog sich um ihn herum zusammen und der Halbgott stand plötzlich vor ihm.

„Geht es dir gut?“ Er beugte sich zu ihm und streichelte ihm über Wange und Haar.

„Marr lebt, er hat überlebt, aber ich…“

Das Bett knarzte als Larkes sich neben ihn setzte.

„Marr sagt, dass er Dorestan nachgegeben hat, aber es ist Marr, ich weiß es, aber…Was ist der Plan, Lark?“

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenüber veränderte sich sekündlich. „Also doch“, flüsterte er.

„Also doch was? Endet die Welt? Sind wir alle dem Tod geweiht und haben es bloß noch nicht gemerkt?“

Larkes zog ihn an sich. „Nein“, flüsterte er. „Dir wird nichts geschehen. Mein Vater war vieles, grausam war er nie, Menschen gegenüber erst recht nicht.“

Alles woran er denken konnte, war sich in den Berührungen zu verlieren. Es war zu viel, die letzten Tage, die er grade so überstanden hatte ohne weinend zusammenzubrechen, quetschten sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, die sich in seine Eingeweide einnistete.

Er küsste Larkes und für eine Weile war das alles was sie taten, bis Larkes plötzlich innehielt.

„Was ist?“, fragte Mendes. Beinahe war es ihm peinlich derart atemlos zu klingen.

„Darf ich mit ihm reden? Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass er mich hier sieht, aber vielleicht finde ich ja etwas heraus.“

Er sah so hoffnungsvoll aus.

„Das muss Marr entscheiden“, sagte Mendes. „Und erst wenn er aufwacht.“

Das Grinsen, das darauf folgte, erhellte Larkes gesamtes Gesicht. „Danke“, flüsterte er. „Keine Sorge, ich habe seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr mit meinem Vater geredet, ein weiterer Tag macht keinen Unterschied.“

An manchen Tagen fragte er sich, ob es ihn umbringen würde, dass er sich in einen Halbgott verliebt hatte. Schlimmer als das, Larkes liebte ihn zurück.


	38. Von Gold - Theja

Ein dumpfer Schmerz schoss durch ihren Kopf. Im Halbdunkeln fluchte sie und zuckte erneut zusammen. Jetzt konnte sie auch das morgendliche Vogelgezwitscher hören. Ihr Körper wurde noch mehrfach durchgeschüttelt, knallte gegen die Schrägen bis die Vögel offenbar genug den Tag verkündet hatten, dass sie es wagen konnte die schmale Treppe in die Wohnstube hinabzugehen. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und legte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Einen Augenblick wollte sie weinen, wurde aber unterbrochen als sich die Tür zu Mendes Kammer öffnete und Liares sich ihr gegenübersetzte. Dieses Mal trug er immerhin Kleidung, wenn auch nicht genug um den großen Bluterguss an seinem Schlüsselbein zu verbergen.   
„Wenn du sie ignorierst, wird es schlimmer“, sagte er.  
„Was?“  
„Korpiana will etwas von dir und wenn du sie ignorierst, wird sie sich rächen.“  
„Ich dachte Korpiana interessiert sich nicht für Menschen“, sagte sie.   
„Korpiana ist zu viel Güte fähig, wenn sie möchte. Sie hat Ochen gerettet, Drostona erbaut. Sie interessiert sich für das große Ganze. Und wenn sie dich auserkoren hat, dir einen Gefallen zu tun, hast du keine Wahl als ihrem Ruf zu antworten. Was hat sie dir gezeigt?“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Warum interessiert Euch das?“  
„Ich kann dir helfen sie zu finden“, sagte Liares.   
Sie zu finden. Theja glaubte durchaus an die Götter, alles andere wäre auch nicht logisch, ihrer Meinung nach, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie daran glaubte, dass sie einfach irgendwohin laufen konnte, um eine von ihnen zu treffen.   
„Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte sie.   
Er lächelte und sie musste wegsehen. Die alte Brandnarbe, die seine linke Gesichtshälfte zierte, verschob sich wie eine Maske.   
„Eine Heilerin, der eine Narbe unangenehm ist?“, fragte er.  
Sie sah wieder auf, schämte sich für ihre Reaktion, aber er wirkte nicht gekränkt.  
„Frag mich“, sagte er.   
Nun gut, er hatte es so gewollt.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich war noch jung, mein Vater hat ein Verbrechen begangen als er mich und meine Schwester zeugte. Die Mutter fand es heraus und ließ uns jagen. Ich war dumm und sie fand mich. Sie tötete mich nicht gleich, sondern wollte zuerst meinen Vater bestrafen, also verbrannte sie mich.“ Er hielt kurz inne und betastete sein Auge. „Ich konnte fliehen und meine Schwester pflegte mich gesund.“  
„Wenn Ihr von der Mutter redet, sprecht Ihr aber nicht von…“ Es war zu absurd, um den Satz zu Ende zu führen. Er lächelte wieder und dieses Mal sah sie hin.  
„Wenn du Korpiana gegenübertrittst, nimm nichts an, das sie dir gibt, sieh sie nicht an und lass dich auf keinen Fall berühren.“  
Es klänge sehr einfach, wenn ihr die Situation an sich nicht bereits Schwindel bereitete.  
„Worauf hast du Hunger?“, fragte er.  
Er schien die Frage ernst zu meinen.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, flüsterte sie.   
Er sprang auf. „Komm schon. Irgendetwas auf der Welt!“  
„Cornisches Brot, aus der Hauptstadt.“  
Er lächelte, als glaubte er zu wissen, warum sie sich ausgerechnet die einfachste Speise wünschte. Er verschwand so wie er war. Ihr kam kurz der Gedanke, dass Marr ihr erzählt hatte, dass eine Wanderung innerhalb der Stadt nicht möglich war. Aber da hatte sie sich sicherlich getäuscht. Theja ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf den Tisch sinken und seufzte in ihn hinein, jetzt wo niemand sie hören konnte. Ihre Beule schmerzte und sie war müde.   
Erst als sie wieder aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass sie wohl die Augen geschlossen hatte.   
„Guten Morgen“, sagte Mendes und grinste sie an. Er stand an der Feuerstelle und erhitzte irgendetwas, das sie nicht erkennen konnte, in einem Kessel.   
„Morgen“, sagte sie.   
„Ich hoffe Liares hatte dieses Mal mehr an.“  
„Voll bekleidet“, bestätigte sie.   
Sie hatte etwas fragen wollen. Etwas verdrehte sich in ihrem Magen. „Mendes?“  
Er sah wieder auf.  
„Die Frau mit der Darja gestern gesprochen hat, mit den kurzen Haaren.“  
„Kyla?“  
Natürlich. Sie hatte sich einen anderen Namen gegeben, um alles aus ihrer Vergangenheit abzulegen.   
„Ja. Wer ist sie?“  
Er rührte wieder im Kessel. „Rafnaras Partnerin, sie arbeitet in der Schmiede. Kennt ihr euch? Sie stammt aus Aris und kam vor einigen Jahren nach Drostona.“  
 _Sie ist meine Schwester._  
„Ist sie die einzige städtische Magierin, die nicht am Erdboden lebt?“  
Mendes nahm den Kessel vom Feuer und goss die Flüssigkeit in zwei Becher. Einen davon stellte er Theja vor die Nase. Milch.  
„Honig?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er selbst nahm ließ etwas des goldgelben Sirups in seinen Becher tropfen und rückte dann seinen Stuhl zurecht.   
„Als Kyla kam, war sie die einzige, die wir unterbringen mussten. Seit dem Tod des Königs sind es beinahe 200 und es werden jeden Tag mehr. Diese Hütten brauchen Material und Zeit und enorm viel Magie. Die wenigsten von ihnen sind ausgebildet oder haben Verwandtschaft in Drostona. Wir tun, was wir können, aber es ist verdammt schwer, also müssen wir provisorische Zelte und Hütten am Boden errichten und hoffen, dass wir bis zum Winter fertig sind.“  
In den Geschichten, die sie kannte, hatte die Güte der Drostoner keine Grenze gekannt. Sie gehörten zum selben Volk, wurden alle verfolgt und gehasst und die Stadt war für sie alle bestimmt.   
Atris hatte gesagt, dass Mendes nicht auf ihrer Seite stand.   
„Ah“, sagte sie bloß.   
Es war Ziegenmilch in der merkwürdige Kräuter schwammen und der Geschmack nach Heu ließ sie wünschen, sie hätte doch nach Honig gefragt.   
Mendes fragte sie noch, wie sie geschlafen hatte und sie log und plötzlich war der Tisch über und über mit Speisen gefüllt und auch Liares setzte sich zu ihnen. Erneut war er aus dem Nirgendwo entstiegen.   
Das Brot war noch warm und duftete nach Rosmarin. Etwas gieriger als sie es von sich selbst erwartet hatte, biss sie hinein. Mendes brachte ihr einige Begriffe auf Drostoni bei und am Ende des ausgiebigen Frühstücks konnte sie zumindest ihren Namen sagen und was Butter und Brot hieß und wie die heiße Ziegenmilch bezeichnet wurde, die sie tranken – Tscheire.  
Es war sicherlich eine Stunde vergangen und Theja glaubte bald zu platzen, als mit einem Mal Geräusche aus der kleinen Kammer hinter ihr kamen. Noch immer leicht wankend stand Marr in der Tür, starrte Liares einige Sekunden an und setzte sich dann an den Tisch.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Mendes und schob ihm die Milch – Tscheire – hin, in die er zuvor mehrere Löffel Honig getan hatte. Marr hielt sich daran fest und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann stopfte er sich einige Bissen von dem Käse und dem Brot in den Mund, bloß um dann wieder Liares anzustarren.   
„Er hat es dir erzählt“, sagte er noch mit halb vollem Mund.  
Die beiden Männer wechselten einen Blick.   
„Es ist deine Entscheidung ob du mit ihm reden willst, aber nachdem was du mir gesagt hast, könnte…“ Mendes unterbrach sich.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte Marr und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.   
Niemand hatte mit seiner Reaktion gerechnet und so hielten sie alle einen Augenblick inne. Marr beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern hievte sich so viel auf den Teller, dass an der Seite Tomaten und die leicht bitteren grünen Schoten wieder herunterfielen. Beidhändig fuhr er damit fort, sich Essen in den Mund zu stopfen.   
Als der Tisch beinahe leer war, in der Mitte lagen noch einige Erdbeeren und ein Stück Käse, der mit Schimmel überzogen war und niemandem von ihnen geschmeckt hatte, hatten sie sich alle in ihren Stühlen zurückgelehnt. Mendes hatte die Hand seines Liebhabers in die Seinen genommen und stierte mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf den Tisch.   
„Ich werde zu den anderen städtischen Magiern ziehen“, sagte sie.   
Drei Augenpaare lagen auf ihr. „Ich habe Eure Gastfreundschaft genug ausgereizt.“   
Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, das wahrscheinlich niemanden von ihnen hinters Licht führte. Der Stuhl knarzte über das Holz und sie eilte nach oben. Das Nachthemd legte sie ordentlich zusammen neben die Kleidung, die Mendes ihr gegeben hatte. Ihr Kleid war zwar inzwischen voller Löcher und Risse, aber immerhin sauber. Ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten befanden sich noch immer in dem Beutel, denn sie hatte nichts davon hier gebraucht. Nur wenige Minuten später war sie wieder unten. Marr stand neben dem Tisch während die beiden anderen sich im Flüsterton in einer Ecke des Zimmers unterhielten.   
„Du kannst hier bleiben“, sagte Marr. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet.  
Ihre Kehle zog sich zusammen. „Das wäre keine gute Idee. Atris ist unten und…und vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere. Bis bald.“   
Es war wie ein Befreiungsschlag als sie die Tür öffnete und die Baumkronen vor sich sah, durch die weitere Stämme schimmerten. Sie gehörte hier nicht her.  
Die Brücke wackelte ungünstiger als die Tag zuvor als sie über sie stieg.   
„Warte doch!“, rief Marr hinter ihr als sie die nächste Plattform erreichte.  
Humpelnd holte er sie ein. Um seine Schultern lag eine Decke, in die er sich einwickelte als herrschte keine sommerliche Hitze um sie herum.   
„Hab ich etwas getan? Du kannst die Kammer haben, wenn du möchtest! Oder wir vergrößern den Dachboden!“  
„Ob du…“ Sie seufzte laut. Der Knoten in ihrer Kehle wurde wieder dicker. „Du bist fast gestorben, wegen mir! Ich wollte dich so sehr hassen, dass ich nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht habe, dass du vielleicht unschuldig sein könntest. Dir haben sie doch genau dasselbe angetan wie uns allen! Wir sind immer die Schuldigen, egal was die Geweihten falsch machen! Und ich bin drauf reingefallen! Und dann hab ich dich gezwungen hierher zu kommen, nur damit wieder jemand versuchen kann, dich hinzurichten und dann lässt dein Onkel mich bei sich wohnen, obwohl ich daran Schuld bin, dass du verletzt bist und du glaubst trotzdem, dass du an allem Schuld bist! Manchmal sind auch andere Leute Schuld!“ Sie hatte nicht so laut werden wollen. Zwei vorbeigehende Magier machten einen großen Bogen um sie.   
Marr beachtete die beiden nicht. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.   
„Ich bin wahrscheinlich der mächtigste Magier in Cornas…oder der Welt.“  
Einige Sekunden verstrichen.   
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, entfuhr es ihr.  
Marrs Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich habe einen Gott in meinem Kopf.“  
Dieses Mal fiel ihr nichts ein. Vielleicht war er ja tatsächlich ein wenig wahnsinnig.  
„Und du glaubst wirklich, du hättest mich zwingen können, nach Drostona zu kommen?“   
Sie öffnete den Mund, aber es kam nichts. Die Reise. Ihre Ankunft hier. Die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht einfach hatte sterben lassen, dass er sie nicht vor Drostona liegengelassen hatte.   
„Machst du dich über mich lustig?“, fragte sie.   
Er nickte. „Warte hier!“   
Er humpelte über die Brücke zurück und kam einige wenige Minuten später wieder hervor. Was er trug, passte viel mehr zu ihm und zu diesem Ort als die Lumpen, in denen sie ihn ausschließlich gesehen hatte. In flachsfarbenem Hemd und dunkler Flickenhose schob er sich an ihr vorbei und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung ihr zu folgen. Für einige Sekunden rang sie mit sich.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte sie dann.  
„Ist nicht weit.“  
Theja verdrehte sie Augen.  
Drei Bäume weiter ging es nicht mehr höher. Die anderen Plattformen, waren nur noch Knotenpunkte gewesen, von denen unterschiedliche Brücken abgegangen waren, aber von hier aus gab es keinen weiteren Weg mehr. Dann sah sie die Sprossen, die in den dünner werdenden Stamm eingelassen waren. Ohne zurück zu blicken begann Marr nach oben zu klettern.   
„Du hast einen gebrochenen Zeh!“, warf sie ein, aber er ignorierte sie. Sie lugte nach unten. Der Boden war erschreckend weit entfernt und der Gedanke sich noch weiter von ihm zu entfernen, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass Korpiana jederzeit entscheiden konnte, sie an den Fluch zu erinnern. Sie schnaubte. Wenn sie in ihren Tod stürzte würde die Göttin niemanden mehr haben, den sie ärgern konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken kletterte sie Marr hinterher, der im dichter werdenden Laub verschwunden war.   
Der Baum wankte nicht, obwohl es um sie herum windete und ihr einzelne Blätter ins Gesicht schlugen. Auf einer der letzten Astgabeln waren noch einmal Bretter ausgelegt worden. Hier gab es kein Geländer, nur die Plattform und Marr, der darauf hockte und sie angrinste.   
Ihre Arme und Beine zitterten, weigerten sich die Plattform zu betreten. Marr streckte ihr seine Hand hin. Einige Atemzüge lang brauchte sie noch, bis sie nach ihm griff und er sie zu sich zog.   
„Was ist das hier?“, fragte sie, während sie versuchte ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Mein liebster Ort auf der Welt.“ Er legte sich auf den Rücken.  
Natürlich hatte er einen potentiell tödlichen Ort dazu ausgewählt ihm Geborgenheit zu spenden.  
So vorsichtig sie konnte, legte sie sich neben ihn.  
Und verstand. Die dunkelgrünen Blätter über ihnen, durch die der blaue Himmel blitzte und die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut, während der Wind sie sacht hin und her wiegte.   
„Ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder hierher kommen können“, flüsterte er.   
Sie schwiegen eine Weile.   
„Meine Schwester ist hier“, sagte sie.  
„Lynna?“ Er drehte den Kopf, musterte sie kurz.  
„Sie nennt sich Kyla, aber es ist meine Schwester.“  
„Kyla ist deine Schwester?“, fragte er.   
„Du kennst sie?“  
„Ja, hab aber nie wirklich mit ihr geredet. Rafnara kam früher als ich noch…als ich neu hier war. Mendes wusste nicht wie er mit meinen Haaren umgehen soll und sie hat ihm geholfen. Kyla kam das erste Mal mit und dann nie wieder. Sie mochte mich nie.“  
„Ich hasse sie“, sagte sie. Das Geständnis traf sie selbst wie ein Blitzschlag. „Ich hab mit ihr geredet, während der Jagd.“ Eine Träne rollte ihre Schläfe hinunter, verfing sich in ihrem Ohr. „Sie hat gesagt, dass sie desertiert ist, weil sie dich geopfert haben. Als ob…was ist das denn für eine Ausrede? Sie hatte Angst und dann wollte sie ein neues Leben und hat einfach alles vergessen, was sie daran hätte hindern können.“ Sie schniefte.  
Marr hob einen Arm in die Höhe, krempelte das Hemd nach oben und drehte ihn so, dass sie die Innenseite sehen konnte. Mit einem Finger fuhr er die dünne Linie nach, die sich darauf befand.  
Theja kannte die alten identischen Narben auf seinen Unterarmen, hatte sie nur nie weiter beachtet.   
„Karena hat mir die Arme aufgeschnitten und mir gesagt, ich solle zum Todesgott beten, dass die Nelgier sterben sollen. Ich weiß noch, wie ich immer schwächer geworden bin. Sie haben mich nach vorne geschickt, vor ihre eigenen Soldaten und immer wenn ich stehengeblieben bin, hat Meodror irgendetwas gebrüllt. Meine Hände…alles war voller Blut. Ich dachte, ich sterbe, aber ich wollte nicht. Ich weiß noch, dass ich es ungerecht fand. Die anderen, die Nelgier, stürmten auf uns zu und ich dachte, dass ich es überleben will, dass sie einfach alle aufhören sollen mir wehzutun und dass…“ Er hielt inne, holte tief Luft. Sie wollte ihn unterbrechen, ihm sagen, dass er ihr keine Erklärung schuldig war. „Ich wollte, dass mein Vater endlich erkennt, dass er mich nicht wegsperren muss, damit ich ihm helfe. Er sollte erkennen, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde. Ich hab jede einzelne Seele gespürt, wie sie ihren Körper verlassen hat als mein Blut den Boden vergiftete. Dann erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr.“ Er ließ den Arm wieder sinken. „Mendes sagt, dass ich zu jung war um Gut von Böse zu unterscheiden, aber ich konnte es unterscheiden. Ich wusste, was ich tat, dass ich Leute umbrachte, aber es war das, was ich wollte.“  
Es rauschte in den Baumkronen als ein kräftiger Windzug sie erfasste.   
„Wenn sie da war, hat sie hat es wahrscheinlich auch gespürt.“  
Im Hospital hatte sie jeder Tod ein wenig leerer zurückgelassen, sie zermürbt auf eine Weise, die kaum erklärbar war. In einer Nacht waren ihnen fünf Menschen verstorben. Zwei an Wundbrand, ein alter Mann an einer Lungenentzündung und Mutter und Kind im Wochenbett. Sie hatte nächtelang Albträume gehabt. Atris hatte es auf ihre schwachen Nerven geschoben, dabei war er es, der es hasste Blut zu sehen.   
„Danke“, sagte sie.   
Er schnaubte, fuhr sich über die Augen. „Ich sage nicht, dass du ihr verzeihen musst, nur dass sie gute Gründe hatte Angst zu haben.“  
Sie blickte wieder in den Himmel. Ab und an bewegten sich die Blätter derart, dass die späte Mittagssonne sie blendete. Langsam versiegten ihre Gedanken, wurden träge und machten Platz für Neues.  
Klarer Vogelgesang durchdrang das Hintergrundrauschen des Waldes. Ein Blitz durchzuckte sie und ihre Beine begannen um sich zu treten. Ihre Arme schnellten an ihre Seiten, in der Hoffnung sie von einem Sturz abzuhalten, aber dann hockte Marr neben ihr, packte ihre Schultern.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er.   
Die Zuckungen erreichten ihre Hüfte und sie wand sich in seinem Griff bis nichts mehr ihr gehorchte.   
Als es aufhörte, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und Marrs Arm umklammert. Der Vogel war fort und der junge Mann über ihr, starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.   
„Bei allen räudigen Hunden Ochens“, brachte sie hervor und setzte sich aufrecht hin.  
Marr sagte noch immer nichts.  
„Die Blutmagie, das Gebet an Korpiana, ich bin wohl verflucht oder so ähnlich, Liares hat gesagt, sie will, dass ich sie suche, aber das ist doch Schwachsinn. Ich kann nicht einfach eine Göttin suchen.“  
„Liares? Du meinst Larkes.“  
„Was?“  
„Der Halbgott, der derzeit in unserer Stube spaziert als würden sie nicht Mendes dafür aus der Stadt verbannen, wenn sie ihn erwischen? Larkes, der Narbige.“  
Der Narbige. Ihr schwindelte. Es sollte sie nicht mehr überraschen, unter all den Dingen, die ihnen passiert waren, sollte ein Halbgott sie nun wirklich nicht mehr aus der Bahn werfen. Sie blickte nach oben durch das Blätterdach wo alles Sinn ergab, wo die Sonne im Süden stand und nach Westen wandern würde.   
Hatte er ihr nicht eröffnet, dass er einen Gott in seinem Kopf hatte? Der Fremde im Wald hatte vielleicht doch nicht bloß fantasiert. Sie presste ihren Mund in ihre Armbeuge um sich vom Würgen abzuhalten.  
Marr sagte leise ihren Namen. Einige Minuten später drehte sie sich wieder um.   
„Du bist also auch der Meinung, dass ich Korpiana suchen gehen sollte?“  
Mit einem bedächtigen Nicken musterte er sie. 


	39. Von Feuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Der Tod ist ein Übel. So haben die Götter geurteilt; denn sonst würden auch sie sterben." -Sappho von Lesbos

Suleia Quierr, ihres Zeichens Bürgermeisterin von Ochen starrte seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden auf ein Stück Pergament, das ihnen der Bote des Grafen von Eldora in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte ein eher zwiegespaltenes Verhältnis zu dem jungen Grafen, der vor einem Jahr seine Mutter auf dem Thron abgelöst hatte, damit diese ihren Lebensabend noch genießen konnte. Er selbst wirkte wie ein vernünftiger junger Mann, hatte aber von Anfang an klargestellt, dass er ein engeres Verhältnis zu Ochen pflegen wollte, als seine Vorgänger und Vorgängerinnen es getan hatten. Es war sein gutes Recht, das wusste jeder in der Stadt, doch so recht gefiel es ihnen nicht. Ochen war nicht Eldora, das vor allem aus sanften Hügellandschaften, Schafherden und Feldern bestand. Der Grafensitz selbst war bloß ein großes Gutshaus, das selbst Felder bestellte. Dass seine Macht und das Vermögen der Grafschaft den zwei Handelsrouten und natürlich Ochen zu schulden war, war Ismarin d’Eldora durchaus bewusst. Statt sich allerdings wie seine Mutter darauf zu verlassen, dass Ochen seine Steuern zahlte, mischte er sich regelmäßig in die Geschäfte der Stadt ein. Als es vor einem halben Jahr zu einem Streit unter den Webern gekommen war, war er eigenständig in die Stadt gereist um darüber zu urteilen, dabei wäre es ihre Aufgabe gewesen. Meisterin Quierr hatte ihm dergleichen gesagt und er hatte die Frechheit besessen sie mit Gesetzen zu belehren. Darin hieße es eindeutig, dass der Graf oder die Gräfin Herren über die Rechtssprechung waren und Meisterin Quierrs Posten mehr ein freiwilliges Zugeständnis an die Stadt war. Natürlich hatte der Frieden zwischen den Webern nicht lange gehalten und niemand hatte den Kompromiss akzeptiert, der vom Grafen vorgeschlagen worden war, also hatte sie letztlich doch wieder verhandeln müssen. Einen Monat später hatte der Graf auch noch die Frechheit besessen sich über die wirtschaftlichen Einbußen der Webergilde zu beschweren.   
Und nun das hier. Erneut las sie das Pergament. Sie war gerade erst aus der Hauptstadt zurückgekehrt, wo sie den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten beigewohnt hatte und dem neuen König, ganz traditionell einen Jagdhund als Ochens Geschenk gebracht hatte.   
Sie fuhr sich seufzend durch das graue Haar. Sie hatte es geahnt, schon in der Hauptstadt hatte sie es geahnt. Das Verbot von Magie hatte weitere Konsequenzen.   
Es klopfte und ihr Schwiegersohn trat ein. Er besaß breite Schultern und rabenschwarzes Haar, das er der Mode gemäß nach hinten kämmte.   
„Meisterin Quierr“, sagte er und verneigte sich kurz.   
„Bitte schließ die Tür hinter dir.“  
Yarmin Quierr hob den Arm und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
„Du machst meine Tochter sehr glücklich“, sagte sie. Er hob das Kinn als erwartete ein Aber. „Ich habe drei wunderbare Enkeltöchter“, fuhr sie fort. „Unsere Stadt ist reicher an Kultur und sehr wohl auch materiellen Gütern dank deines Volkes.“ Sie schob ihm das Pergament hin.   
Mit gerunzelter Stirn griff er danach. Schließlich nickte er. „Mit dieser Entwicklung war zu rechnen.“  
„Er versucht sich dem König anzubiedern.“  
„Wir könnten eine geordnete Flucht nach Drostona organisieren, dann könnte er…“, begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn.  
„Ismarin d’Eldora wird niemanden aus unseren Reihen vertreiben. Ich habe es vor zwei Monaten gesagt und ich sage es wieder. Magie ist Teil unserer Stadt und sie wird es bleiben.“  
„Ihr werdet uns nicht schützen können, wenn er Euch in den Kerker wirft.“  
Sie stand auf. „Ruf die Gildenmeister zusammen. Alle, der Ratsraum wird aus allen Nähten platzen, aber das ist unwichtig.“  
Noch einmal ließ er den Blick über das Pergament schweifen, bevor er nickte.

Der große Ratsraum war tatsächlich selten so gefüllt gewesen wie an diesem Tag. Gildenmeister jeden Geschlechts, Hautfarbe und Alters saßen beieinander und diskutierten lautstark über das außerordentliche Treffen. Suleia Quierr stellte sich an die Tischkante. Ihr Rücken tat ihr wieder einmal weh, aber sie konnte sich nicht setzen. Sie schlug dreimal auf den Tisch. An die vierzig Gesichter wandten sich zu ihr um.   
„Wir haben einen direkten Befehl von unserem Grafen erhalten“, sagte sie. Sofort tuschelten sie alle wieder miteinander. Als Olra noch Gräfin gewesen war, hatten sie nie derartige Befehle erhalten. Der neue Graf sollte sich schämen. Welche Frechheit er sich wohl dieses Mal erlaubte.  
„Darin heißt es“, fuhr sie fort, als sich die Gespräche wieder gelegt hatten, „dass ich meines Postens enthoben werde, sollte ich mich weiterhin weigern die Magiergesetze durchzusetzen.“  
Dieses Mal folgte kein Getuschel, nur unruhiges Rücken der Stühle. Die anwesenden Magier selbst gaben teilweise ein Kopfschütteln oder verächtliches Schnauben von sich.  
„Er stellt mir und uns ein Ultimatum, das ich nicht gedenke einzuhalten. Ganz Cornas mag sich aufgrund des Verbrechens eines Jungen in andere Zeiten zurücksehnen. Als Magie noch als Gefahr galt, aber wir sind nicht Cornas. Generationen von Magiern lebten und arbeiteten in unserer Stadt und wir sind uns immer einig gewesen, dass sie Teil unseres Reichtums sind. Der Graf zeigt seine Feigheit, indem er dies nicht anerkennt. Ich werde mich also weiterhin weigern die neuen Gesetze umzusetzen und nun frage ich euch. Sind wir bereit für die Werte unserer Stadt zu kämpfen? Für unsere Nachbarn und Familien, für unsere Freunde?“  
Jemand begann zu klatschen und die anderen fielen mit ein.   
Tatsächlich dauerte es noch drei Tage bis die Gilden ihre Zustimmung gaben. Die Gegenstimmen argumentierten, dass sie keine offene Rebellion riskieren wollten. Meisterin Quierr versicherte ihnen, dass es so weit nicht kommen würde, Ochen hielt das gesamte Königreich am Leben, niemand konnte es sich leisten die Stadt in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Weder ein Jungspund von Graf noch eine Witzfigur wie der neue König.   
Die Weber waren die ersten, die ihre Zustimmung erteilten. Es half wohl, dass sie noch immer von der respektlosen Einmischung des Grafen sprachen. Die Diebesgilde war die letzte, die sie mit einer Nachricht wissen ließ, dass sie sich ebenfalls als stolze Ochener sahen und auf Plünderungen im Falle einer Belagerung verzichten würden. Sie wollte lachen, aber konnte nicht. Sie starrte das leere Pergament an, auf dem sie eine Antwort an den Grafen formulieren wollte und hoffte inständig, dass sie recht behielt.

* * *

 


	40. Von Feuer - Theja

Zwei Tage und zehn Meisen hatte sie gebraucht um sich dazu durchzuringen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Mendes hatte ihr einen Beutel mit Proviant gegeben und Larkes hatte seine Warnung wiederholt. Er musste es wissen, dachte sie. Sie hatte tausende Fragen gehabt, aber keine gewagt auszusprechen.   
Nun stand sie hier, knapp außerhalb der Zauber Drostonas. Die Tore aus Magie hatten sich geschlossen und sie konnte die Stadt weder hören noch sehen. Marr hatte gesagt, dass die Magie sich für sie lüften würde, wenn sie zurückkommen wollte. So recht glaubte Theja noch nicht daran.  
„Ich bin hier“, sagte sie in den Wald hinein. Nichts geschah. Sie machte einige Schritte vorwärts. Immerhin sangen über ihr verschiedenste Vögel und sie überkam nicht der plötzliche Wunsch durch die Gegend zu hüpfen. Sie deutete es als gutes Zeichen und wanderte weiter, tiefer in den Wald hinein. Sie wusste, dass sie allein war und dennoch spürte sie tausend Augenpaare auf sich, als hätte jedes Insekt es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht sie zu beobachten.   
Ein Trampelpfad schlängelte sich durch das Unterholz. Farne wucherten an seinem Rand. Je tiefer er sie in den Wald führte, desto dunkler wurde es. Das Holz und die dunkelgrünen Blätter über ihr verschluckten alles was von der Sonne übrig war und je weiter sie ging, desto öfter musste sie über moosbewachsene tote Bäume klettern. Es roch nach Moder und Erde. Findlinge säumten den Weg bis das Dickicht so undurchdringlich wurde, dass sie überlegte umzukehren. Ihr Haar klebte ihr im Gesicht und das Wasser ging ihr bereits jetzt zuneige. Sie drehte sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass der nun Weg vollkommen überwuchert war. Nicht einmal ihre Fußabdrücke konnte sie sehen. Es war so still. Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf. Also weiter, immer weiter durch Dornen und Gestrüpp. Die tausenden Augen waren wieder da, doch die Vögel waren verschwunden. Etwas raschelte im Gebüsch direkt neben ihr, aber es war zu schnell für ihre Augen.   
Sie war sicherlich schon mehrere Stunden gelaufen. Ihre Beine erinnerten sie daran, dass sie sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von der Hauptstadt bis in die Tiefen des Totenforstes gebracht hatten. Die nächste Formation an Findlingen erschien vor ihr, wieder wand sich der Pfad durch sie hindurch, wieder konnte sie nicht umkehren.  
Sie blieb stehen. Sie war schon einmal hier gewesen. Ein Grunzen entkam ihrer Kehle. Sie war also im Kreis gelaufen. Sie drehte sich um. Erschrak über die Gestalt und stolperte rückwärts.  
Es gab keinen Zweifel wer sie war.  
Korpiana hatte sich einem Menschen nachempfunden, schien aber auf halbem Weg gescheitert zu sein. Statt normaler Augen besaß sie zwei schwarze Murmeln, die hin und her zuckten und Theja an einen Käfer erinnerten. Ihre Haut war mit Borke überzogen und aus ihrem Kopf sprossen Zweige.   
Larkes Warnung fiel ihr wieder ein und sie senkte schnell den Kopf. Es raschelte lautstark. Theja brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass die Göttin lachte.   
„Nur keine Angst. Eine Freundin meines Bruders ist auch meine Freundin.“ Mit langen hölzernen Fingernägeln gebot sie ihr zu folgen.  
Sie sprach von Dorestan, so wie alle von Dorestan sprachen und vergaßen, dass Marr existierte.   
Der Pfad, dem sie folgten, war frei von Gestrüpp und der Wald öffnete sich zu einer Lichtung, in dessen Mitte ein Tümpel vor sich hin moderte. Korpiana setzte sich auf den moosbewachsenen Boden. Ihre Finger griffen ins Nichts und hielten plötzlich einen goldenen Kelch, dessen Rand mit Edelsteinen besetzt war. Sie streckte ihn Theja hin.   
Dieses Mal erinnerte sie sich gleich an die Warnung und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Nein, danke, Herrin“, flüsterte sie.   
Korpiana lachte erneut, der Kelch war wieder verschwunden. „Larkes hat dich vorbereitet. Kluger Junge, ihn mochte ich immer am liebsten. Hat seine Aufgabe immer ernst genommen, ernster als sein eigenes Leben. Aber nun setz dich!“  
Es war keine Bitte. Die Stimme der Göttin hallte in ihren Gedanken wieder.  
„Du hast interessante Freunde Theja Sorat.“  
Weil sie nicht wusste, was sie erwidern sollte, schwieg sie.   
Korpiana wartete, sie wusste nicht worauf, aber sie hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl die Unendlichkeit auf ihrer Seite zu haben.   
„Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Dorestan ist nicht der Einzige, der nach alter Größe strebt. Der junge Feuervogel wandelt unter den Menschen. Das Schicksal verrät mir seinen Pfad nicht, aber es können nur Chaos und Tod folgen. Halte ihn auf.“  
Der Feuervogel. Herr über die Djeri. Die Hälfte aller Cornai mit rotem Haar behauptete von sich mit dem Feuervogel verwandt zu sein.  
„Ich soll jemanden töten?“, fragte sie. Seit wann klang ihre Stimme derart fremd?  
Mit knorrigen Fingern hielt ihr die Göttin einen Dolch hin. Der Griff war vollkommen schwarz.  
Thejas Hand zuckte in die Richtung, hatte sich fast darum geschlossen als es sie wie ein Blitz durchfuhr.  
„Nein, danke“, sagte sie.   
Lachen. „Ihr Menschen denkt immer an Tod und Zerstörung. Ihr nehmt und nehmt und nehmt, stehlt was euch nicht gehört. Ich sollte euch im Stich lassen, so wie all die anderen.“  
Der Boden unter ihnen zitterte, Ranken schossen daraus hervor, ähnlich denen, die Marr bei ihrer Flucht beschworen hatte, doch diese waren aus Holz, das immer dicker wurde, ihre Arme packte und sie auf den Boden zog. Sie konnte noch einen Schrei von sich geben, rief ihre Magie, die versuchte gegen das Wurzelwerk anzukommen, das sie langsam aber sicher unter sich begrub. Erde fiel ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Augen und ihre Lunge brannten als sie keine Luft mehr bekam und alles um sie herum zu Dunkelheit wurde.

Sie war eins mit dem Wald. Durch die Blätter hindurch schimmerte der graue Himmel der Morgendämmerung. In der Alkove, in der Theja erwachte, war es noch immer dunkel. Mächtige Trauerweiden umsäumten sie. Schlossen sie ein. Theja blieb liegen. Eine Minute. Zwei. Lange. Unendlich.  
Ein Vogel sang träge in ihrer Nähe, ihr Blick suchte nach ihm, fand eine Amsel mit schwarzem Federkleid. Sie beobachtete sie aus kleinen Augen, da war sie sich sicher. Durchdrang ihre Haut, ihre Seele, fand alles heraus, was Theja verbergen wollte.  
Der Himmel wurde immer heller, die Welt lauter. Als sie Morgensonne am Himmel stand, erhob sie sich. Sie wusste nicht einmal in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte. Sie konnte bleiben. Zu Erde werden.  
Drostona rief nach ihr.   
Sacht strich sie die dünnen Zweige wie einen Vorhang beiseite. War eine bloße Beobachterin in ihrem eigenen Körper und folgte dem sachten Ziehen von etwas Großem.  
Und nach nur wenigen Minuten stand sie vor einer Hecke, deren Dornen sich lösten und einen Durchgang eröffneten, hinter dem Menschen erschienen. Menschen mit leeren Gesichtern und toten Augen.  
Theja trat hindurch. Der Tunnel in ihrem Blick blieb. Ihre Augen fanden eines der Gesichter, das einen Schlund öffnete und mit ihr sprach, aber es drang wie aus Nebel zu ihr.  
Er fragte sie was geschehen war. Ihre Stimme versagte.   
Sie musste sich setzen. Der Wind und das Rauschen der Blätter machte sie plötzlich so müde.   
Marr sagte, dass er ihr helfen würde, nahm ihr Gesicht und seine Hände.  
 _Theja_.  
Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf war nicht Marrs. Zu jung und zu alt gleichzeitig, charakterlos, zu perfekt. Nicht menschlich.  
 _Komm zurück._  
Sie war doch hier, sie war in Drostona, hatte ihre Suche mit Erfolg gekrönt.  
 _Sieh die Götter niemals an._  
Korpiana. Wie wundersam sie doch gewesen war. Wie schön und unfassbar unendlich.   
_Denk an den Geruch._  
Wald und Moos und Dreck und Marr.   
_Was du spürst._  
Der Boden unter ihr, bedeckt mit Blättern und winzigen Zweigen, die ihr Hose durchstachen. Ihren trockenen Mund und den Kopfschmerz, der sich in ihren Schläfen festgesetzt hatte wie ein Parasit.  
 _Was du hörst._  
Menschen. Oh so viele Menschen und den Wald.   
Ihren Herzschlag.  
 _Mach die Augen auf._  
„Theja!“  
Das leere Gesicht hatte sich in Marr verwandelt. Er lächelte.  
„Ich hab Suppe gekocht.“  
Er brachte sie die Stufen empor. Langsam machten sich ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen und ihr knurrender Magen bemerkbar.  
„Wie lange war ich fort?“, fragte sie als sie zurück in der Hütte waren.   
Marr stellte ihr eine Karaffe Wasser und einen Becher vor die Nase. Gierig trank sie einen Schluck nach dem anderen, während ihre Kehle sich weigerte ihr dabei zu assistieren.   
„Drei Tage“, sagte er.   
Die Suppe war warm und schmeckte nach Zwiebeln und Kerbel.   
„Das kann nicht sein“, sagte sie. Wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie ihre eigenen Worte nicht.   
„Was wollte sie von dir?“ Inzwischen hatte er sich ihr gegenübergesetzt, vor sich ebenfalls eine Schale mit der heißen Suppe, die er gemächlich löffelte.   
Sie sagte es ihm. Bei der Erwähnung des Feuervogels runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich habe ihn nie kennengelernt, aber Karian de Déros klang in Gess Erzählungen immer wie eine vernünftige Person.“  
„Ich dachte alle Djeri sind Feuervögel?“  
Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Sagen sie, ja, aber eigentlich sind es nur die ältesten legitimen Erben.“  
Eine Weile stierte sie in die Reste der Suppe, während Marr laut über den Feuervogel nachdachte.  
In der Nacht träumte sie von Erde und Stille. 


End file.
